Of Gunshots and Sorrow
by Moody1656
Summary: AU When she has nowhere else to turn, an ex-drug dealer out for revenge is her only hope. Maybe, just maybe a knight doesn't need shining armor to keep Fuu safe from her stepfather. Set in modern time. Rater T for good reasons.
1. Painful Encounters

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

**Painful Encounters**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Hello people. As anybody whose read my previous work knows, I'm new to this category, but I love it. And in my author's notes I like to bring in the category's characters. But not in this chapter, I'll start next chapter. For now I hope you like my new AU story. And no I don't own Samurai Champloo. Now, ON with the story!!!**

It hurt, it hurt so much. Her lungs felt like they had been punctured through all points over the delicate organ. She couldn't feel her legs either, nor her face or hands. It was amazing she could still run. And no matter how painful it was, she had to get away.

No matter how bad it was, she had to keep moving. It was move or die, and she chose to move. It would overpower him soon, the bloodlust. And when he was through with her mother he'd come after her. So she had no choice but to run down the dark streets of the ghetto, hoping to find a conspicuous enough ally.

Her running shoes splashed water, from last night's rain, as she turned sharply into a pitch black ally. Her feet slipped from under her, making her slide forward to the deepest end of the ally. She paid no heed to the pain and pushed herself behind a dumpster with her back pressed against a wall.

Her lungs were in dire need of oxygen, but instead of gasping for the much needed air she kept her breath intakes short. Her chocolate eyes were concealed in the darkness. She brushed her fingertips on her now swollen ankle. It was sprained, and when she felt other parts of her body that were consumed in pain she realized that was the least of her worries. Her lip was bleeding from where she had been punched, there was a gash on her shoulder from when she stepped in front of the blade meant for her mother, her nails bled from the inside from when she attempted to climb a brick wall to escape, and her shins' skin was almost gone from her recent skid. Of course there were also some bruises and small cuts, but those were beside the point. She was this tattered up and he would be coming her was soon.

She needed help anyone would be enough, just someone who could help her live. Someone to help her before she passed out. It was too much, she couldn't bare the wait for her death.

Her eyes began to drop from her tired state; she might've surrendered to the urge if it wasn't for the sudden gunshots.

Out of instinct she bowed her head into the crook of her neck and covered her ears. Her thin lips almost let loose a shriek until a force pushed the dumpster causing it to shove her petite form.

She peaked over at the other side wondering what was going on. There, thanks to the moon's dim light, she saw a man's silhouette. He was sporting a gun at his side while pinning a hopeless idiot against the wall.

A small glisten of mischief could be seen in his dark, brooding eyes. He chuckled holding the gun to the other man's forehead. "You really don't know when to stop pissing me off, huh dumbass?!" He hissed clutching free hand tighter on his neck, receiving an agonizing groan. "Now tell me where he is! Or you'll end up like the rest of your mother fuckin' friends!" She gulped for the second man's sake, just hearing the threat made her feel death reach its shadowy fingers towards her.

"I-I-I-I told you," the second man stuttered, "I don't kn-kn—"

She could almost see the first man scowl after he heard 'I don't'. But it still surprised her when she heard the loud sound of a gunshot.

The man smirked in pleasure, knowing that the small piece of metal had dug its way through the man's skull. He dropped the corpse with an 'idiot' and almost took his leave. However, to the young girl's surprise, a black Civic stopped in front of the killer.

The window rolled down revealing a sickening man's features. "Hey kid," his disgustingly raspy voice called out, "Have you seen a girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a grey sweatshirt?"

She couldn't tell what the man's expression was, but he turned his back on the other man. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you bas—"

"Don't finis your damn sentence, you fucker, or I'll pull the trigger." He muttered darkly while holding the gun against the other man's forehead. "I don't know where your prostitute ran off to after seeing your sorry face. If I had I probably would have bedded her already."

The other man glared, pulling his forehead away from the gun. He rolled up the window and drove off.

She sighed a little, and watched as the man began lowering his weapon. But just as she was about to relax he said, "Hey, come out of there." She didn't move hoping he'd leave. "Little bitch," he muttered in annoyance. "Get over here!" She winced at his shout. He huffed in annoyance, pulling out the gun again. "1." He counted off. "2." She tried getting up but her legs wouldn't budge. "Th—"

"I can't get up!" She shouted, stopping his action. "Please don't shoot." She begged. He lowered the gun again, and walked over to the dumpster.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" He asked after bending down to eye level with her.

"My name is Fuu." She struggled to say due to the blood loss. She finally allowed herself to breath deeply due to the pain.

"Fuu? Are you one of Mukuro's sluts?" he asked smirking.

Without her knowledge her head bobbed forward, getting dizzier by the second.

His smirk disappeared watching her leave and enter consciousness. "Hey." He tried to snap her out of it. She lost her balance and fell forward, her chin falling on his shoulder.

He tensed up and tried pushing her back to how she was before. She opened her eyes weakly and whispered before going unconscious, "Save me."

**Moody1656: Dun. Dun. Dun!!!!! What will happen, I know…but I won't tell you unless you review.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"I couldn't care less about you." He scoffed at her. He barely met the girl and he could already tell she was the most annoying girl he's ever meet.

Fuu felt the same about her 'savior', if you could still consider him that.

**Moody1656: Okay there's the preview, sorry it's so short. But I felt this excerpt best represents the second chapter the best. Also Fuugen forever!!!!!!**


	2. The Savior

Of Gunshots and Sorrow

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**The Savior**

**AN/**

**Moody1656: Okay as promised I am now starting my insane author's note. First of all, Fuu if you please…**

**Fuu: Oh, sure. Moody 1656 does not own Samurai Champloo or will she ever.**

**Mugen: Did your voice just get even more annoying or is it being next to two brain fucked girls that's giving me a headache?**

**Fuu: Hey!! (turns to Moody 1656) Aren't you going to say anything?**

**Moody 1656: Nope! I already knew that.**

**Fuu: I think it's just her who's giving the headaches.**

**Jin: Un.**

**Moody 1656: Well I feel stupid, cause I just realized something about the voice actor for Mugen's voice in Japanese. The dude does both Mugen's voice and Zoro's voice, One Piece, in Japanese.**

**Mugen:…wow, that's soooo amazing. What the hell's your point?**

**Moody1656: Simple, both characters are really alike, watch. (Snaps fingers and Zoro is standing next to Mugen) See both of their eyes are always set in a glare (Points at their eyes with a stick accidentally poking Mugen's eye)**

**Mugen: fucking bitch!**

**Moody 1656: They both say things against women, you know sexist. They both want to be the best. They both have earrings on. They both have to constantly rescue a girl they're indebted to, for Zoro it's Nami and Mugen it's Fuu. Oh! And the most important part, their both my favorite characters from their series!! (Insert fangirl squeal)**

**Fuu: Are you done now?**

**Jin: Wait, how come Mugen is your favorite. He's an imbecile, a brute, a-**

**Mugen: Jealous!!**

**Moody 1656: On with the story!**

Fuu opened her eyes with great difficulty moaning as her mind reentered consciousness. Her right arm and legs stiff, much to her annoyance. She sighed and stared blankly at the white ceiling above her; entrancing her with the imaginary patterns on the white barren surface.

"Hey four eyes!" she heard a sudden shout. "Where's the food?!" Fuu recognized the loud raspy voice as that of the man from the ally. All she could remember about him was his voice and dark piercing eyes. Everything else had been blurred from the pain.

"There is none." A second man's voice rang through her ears. Unlike the last man's voice, this man's voce was smoother, almost relaxing to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said, there is no food."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" A loud crash followed the outburst.

"Hey some of us are trying to get their beauty sleep!" A shout was heard from downstairs.

"It's six in morning! Not even 24 hours will fix your face!" She turned her head to the side, facing the door, after hearing loud footsteps head her way.

Sure enough the door slammed open, showing Fuu who he was. He was tanned, with wild unruly hair, some facial hair, and blue tattoos on his wrists and ankles. He only had on a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers, which faintly revealed some scars. "So you're awake." He stated walking over to her bed. "Time for answers. Got it _Fuu_?"

Fuu gave up on trying to look at him and stared at the ceiling again. "Like what?"

He seemed to think this over. "Why were you in that ally last night?"

"I was running away." She answered, figuring she owed him answers for her life. "How much do you want to know?"

"Do you know a man named Mukuro? Do you work for him?" He asked glaring at Fuu.

"Mukuro?" Her voice echoed. "I don't know anyone with that name." Fuu was surprised to hear the man sigh.

He let his shoulders slump and his eyes inspect her. Brown hair matched brown eyes, and she had thin pink lips that complemented her pale complexion. He had told his roommate, Jin, to wrap her wounds for him; which explained why her legs, right ankle, and left arm were bandaged.

Of course he realized a long time ago that the man in the Civic was searching for her. What had first told him that was when he heard a gasp when the Civic pulled up next to him. He knew she was there the whole time and decided to ignore her presence as he killed. However, when he realized that the girl might know about Mukuro, he decided to save her.

"Where am I?" She asked him. "All I remember is running into the ally, and then you came."

He stood up straight so he could stare her down. He almost laughed when she cringed. "You're in my apartment. You can stay until you get better. Just don't do anything stupid." He turned, ready to leave and eat.

Fuu bit her lip, wincing when she felt yesterday's pain, and said hesitantly, "Um…what's your name?"

"Mugen." He replied twisting the bronze doorknob on the room's door. "I'll try getting you some food."

"Thank—"

**Slam**

"—you." She sighed shifting in the bed she was in. Looking around the room she noticed, other than some clothes on the floor, the room was quite barren. A creak from the door caught her attention. A tall man with glasses stood there. He had dark ebony in a ponytail and a creamy complexion. "Hello…"

He gave the room a disgusted look, and silently walked over to her. "Good morning," he muttered looking over her bandages.

"Are you his—Mugen's roommate?" She asked curiously as he undid the bandages. "What's your name?"

"Jin." He replied, still not looking at her directly.

"Were you the one who bandaged me?" She tried starting a conversation. She took the silence as a yes. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll leave as soon as possible."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't mind." He answered taking out some medication. He dabbed a cloth on it and began applying it on the wound on her shoulder. "You're his responsibility anyways. I just couldn't leave an idiot like him to tend wounds he would ignore." Jin explained bandaging the gash.

Fuu didn't understand what he meant by that but smiled anyways. "Thank you anyway." As he continued to tend to her wounds she attempted to talk to him, yet she only received a nod or shake of the head.

Once Jin had finished wrapping her wounds heavy footsteps echoed through the apartment. When Mugen entered the room he didn't acknowledge either of the two and walked over to a chair as he kicked the clothes out of his way. He spun the chair on one of its legs and sat in it backwards. Nonchalantly, he dropped a bag on Fuu's lap, "Eat."

Her chocolate orbs stared adoringly at the bag of food presented to her. She looked over at the gangster appreciatively. He gave her an annoyed look, mentally urging her to eat. She understood at once and began cramming random nutrients in her mouth.

The two gangsters looked at the small girl surprised she could eat so quickly. "Did you at least bring food for us?" Jin asked his roommate.

"Us?" Mugen chuckled. "Fuck you fishface, I'm only looking out for number one." He pointed at himself with a bony finger.

Jin looked over at the girl then him with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't count."

"Um…" Fuu began to say after finishing some of the food, grabbing the guy's attention. "I was wondering if I could—" She paused gaining a blush on her face at the odd subject. "—Could I possibly take a shower?"

Jin looked over at her impassively while Mugen smiled maliciously. "Sure," he said causing her to perk up. "But, in your condition you'll probably need help." He suggested.

Fuu's smile vanished, and was immediately replaced by a disgusted scowl. "Dumbass!" She shrieked and would have whacked him if she could.

"Hey, the least your scrawny little ass could do after I saved your fucking life is—" Mugen's shouts were cut short after getting whacked on the head by Jin. "What the hell!"

"Lend her some of your clothes." He said heading out the door. "She's your pet, so I won't be doing her bandages anymore. You brought her home, you have to take care of her."

"You fucking me?" Mugen hissed, glaring at the thin man.

Jin glared back at him. "Do it."

Fuu stared at the two patiently. Jin left the two in the room stoicly, which made her look back at Mugen while he muttered 'Bastard' then he stood and walked over to some shelves where Fuu could make out some clothes on them. Mugen didn't think about what he'd give her to borrow, and just tossed the first things he touched. "Here, don't bitch about wearing my clothes," he warned when she opened her mouth to speak. "I'll get 'ya somethin' tomorrow."

Fuu glared at him because of his comment, "I wasn't going to 'bitch' about it."

"So you're happy you get to wear my stuff?" Mugen said wiggling his eyebrows. "Here I was thinking you were so innocent."

"Jerk!" She exclaimed pushing herself out of the bed with her left arm. At first she stumbled to the ground on her knees. Fuu let out an involuntary shriek of pain from having so much pressure on her shins.

Mugen walked over to her and harshly pulled her up. "Stupid bitch, you should have held yourself up with the bed."

"If you care so much, why didn't you help me up in the first place?" She snapped holding onto him for support.

"I couldn't care less about you." He scoffed at her. He barely met the girl and he could already tell she was the most annoying girl he's ever meet.

Fuu felt the same about her 'savior', if you could still consider him that. Not even the most immature guys from her high school had been as—irritating as him, not to mention smelly. When was the last time the guy took a shower? She made a disgusted face and faced opposite of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said upset at the gesture.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Fuu asked in utmost disgust.

"Last week." Mugen casually said with a shrug.

"That's disgusting!" She snapped her head back to face him.

"If you want I could join you." He smirked.

"Just help me get to the bathroom." She grumbled.

**Moody1656: Well there it is! Very late and semi rushed but I wrote it!**

**Mugen: Do you want a medal or something? Get a life you idiot.**

**Moody1656: That really hurt my feelings.**

**Fuu: He's a jackass. He wouldn't care about you or anybody else for that matter.**

**Moody1656: Well in my story he does care about someone.**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

"It's about Hino isn't it?" Jin asked calmly.

Mugen turned to face him and glared. Fuu tried to keep her breathing controlled and listen carefully. "Don't mention her."

Jin's voice calmly replied. "I noticed when you brought her in. They both look alike, not to mention the girl is also in the same condition as Hino before she—"

There was a slam against the wall. It sounded like if it broke when it collided with it. It appeared that Mugen threw something at Jin and he dodged it. "Shut the hell up! You don't understand how it happened!"

There was a silence as Mugen breathed through seethed teeth. "I'm telling you now Mugen. You can't use her as atonement for your previous mistake."

**Moody1656: Again this excerpt is very important, though in this case it doesn't really represent the next chapter a lot unless you look between the lines, like the last excerpt.**

**Fuu: Who's Hino?**

**Moody1656: You'll find out in the chapter with Shino, then you'll know more when Mugen and you argue after he gets--never mind I won't spoil it.**

**Jin: Review.**


	3. Better Than Home

Of Gunshots and Sorrow

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 3**

**Better Than Home**

**AN/**

**Moody1656: Okay so I decided to make up for the long wait I'd post this chapter a few days after the second one. The truth is I was grounded……again…like it's my fault I'm lazy! Okay it is. Jin if you will distract me please…**

**Jin: Moody1656 does not own any of the characters in Samurai Champloo, she did however create the character Hino.**

**Mugen: Are you going to say stupid things here again?**

**Moody1656: I think I'll wait until later.**

**Fuu: Are you sure?**

**Moody1656: Yup! On with the story!**

He woke up to a strange feeling that caused him to wake up. No, not the usual migraine feeling, more like the watched type of feeling. Mugen slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus them. He automatically looked up and saw Fuu staring at him. "What?" He grumbled.

"I was just thinking." Fuu said yawning.

"You were staring at me." He pointed out.

"That's what I'm thinking about." She continued to say. "Why I'm stuck staring at you, because of your bad bandaging I can't move."

Mugen rolled his eyes and sat up yawning. He turned to face her again, "Fuck you."

"Why'd you sleep on the floor?" Fuu decided to change the subject, and not argue.

"'Cause some ungrateful bitch took my bed." He snapped at her. She muttered an apology which he ignored. "What time is it?"

"By now it should be about 7:30." She answered uninterested bout the time. "Mugen?"

"What the hell do you want now?" He muttered trying to sleep again.

"Why'd y—" Fuu was cut off by her growling stomach.

Mugen's eyes opened in a glare directed to the girl. He growled sitting up and facing her. He looked at her with an I-hate-my-life look and grudgingly stood up.

She watched as he stretched before leaving the room. Fuu kept her eyes patiently on the door frame as she waited for him to get back. She heard the familiar trudge of his get closer and soon he came into view again. He carried in his hands to tin cans.

Mugen dropped on the chair he had been sitting on the day before. "Don't whine." He warned tossing a can at her and popped his drink open.

Fuu blinked at him but mimicked his motions and sipped tentatively at the drink. She felt a slight burn go down her throat and coughed. "Mugen! This is beer! I'm only 16!" She told him holding the beer away from her face in her lap.

His eyes remained impassive and he shrugged, "So what?" She stared at him incredulous. Could the buffoon really not understand the concept of a legal drinking age? "I'm 19 and I've been drinking since I got thrown out of my parents' house."

The fact that he had even told her his age surprised Fuu. She stretched to learn more about him and asked, "How long ago was that?" Mugen glared at her and looked from the beer to her again. She understood what he meant and took another sip of the beer.

He smirked; happy he finally had some control over her. Mugen took a large gulp of his beer before deciding to look at her again, "I was a year younger than you. Been on the streets since."

His contentment with that fact surprised her. The age surprised her. "But you live with Jin," Fuu pointed out. "Is it really the streets if you have a home?"

Mugen rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, like if I really want to stick around with fish butt. This deal is only temporary, it won't be too soon when he either kicks me out or I ditch this place." He finished off his beer and crushed the can in his hands. Mugen stood and walked over to Fuu and took the can from her hands putting it on the small bureau next to the bed.

Fuu watched with patient eyes a he sat back down. "So after this you're going back to the streets?" She asked confused.

"That's the plan," He stated matter-of-factly. Mugen's mouth opened like if he were going to say something but he hid it from Fuu by playing it off as a yawn. "You should go back to sleep girly."

Fuu glared at him at the name, but laid her head back down on the pillow on Mugen's bed. "Fine." In truth it didn't even take her too long to fall asleep, just after she heard him drop back on the ground she found herself dreaming of her father, about a time before he died.

When she had opened her eyes again her first thought was to see if Mugen was still asleep. Surprisingly when she looked over he was gone.

Fuu's stomach growled once again and she sighed looking at the beer. It was probably not as good anymore but it was something. She drank a little before deciding it was too bitter for her tastes and left it on the bureau already feeling a little sick. "I wonder if Jin got anything food."

With that said she spun her body carefully on the bed. This time Fuu took Mugen's advice and held onto the bed frame for support as she stood up. The pain wasn't what made walking hard, but the fact that her legs had gone numb. "Crap." She hissed taking a step forward while holding onto the wall. She continued this pattern as she walked out of the room.

She reached a hallway and plodded down to where she could make out a door with a peep hole down in the corner of the room at the end of the hall. As she got closer to the end of the hall she saw a small living room with a couch and chair around a coffee table adjoining a kitchen with a counter where the sink was located creating a window to see inside the small kitchen or outside to the living room, she noticed that the kitchen was also so small only one person could probably fit there at a time.

The sound of a book closing averted her attention from the kitchen. Jin looked up at her from the couch questioningly. "You're walking?"

Fuu laughed slightly, "Stumbling really. It's not really the pain anymore, but my legs did fall asleep." Jin nodded, noticing that she didn't seem to want any help he let her trip her way to the chair.

Gripping the top of the chair she walked around the back and plopped down in the chair. After Jin had noticed she was okay and sitting down h went back to his book, ignoring her presence. Fuu sighed realizing, that she would have been just as entertained staying in bed.

The clock in the kitchen kept ticking away from 3: 35 to 3:36 and Fuu became impatient and tried to break the silence. "Jin? Do you know where Mugen went?" She couldn't believe she was actually wondering about him but she really hoped he was getting food. Jin didn't look up and just shook his head. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He left a few minutes before you came here, so there's no way to be certain." Jin kept his voice stoic and impersonal.

"Oh…" she realized that if he went for food it was probably only for him. From the few hours she'd come to have the _pleasure_ of knowing him she had already learned he liked booze, sex (a lot), was as fond of his roommate as he was of him, he was looking for someone and he was a selfish bastard. But did she really have the right to say that when he was helping her and even gave her his bed and some clothes to borrow, even bandage her wounds? She shook off the last thought and stuck with her first.

Fuu continued to try and keep her mind busy and off of her hunger. An hour passed and her thoughts had turned so boring that she fell asleep all over again. Jin paid her no mind and continued to read his book. He heard her start snoring as the clock reached :20 PM and sighed placing his book on the couch.

Her head bumped against his chest after he picked her up in his arms. Jin walked calmly back into Mugen's room, even more upset at the growing mess, and walked over all his trash and clothes around the bed and pillow and sheets next to its left side. He carefully placed her on the bed so as to not wake her or hurt her.

When he turned around he heard the front door close and Mugen's familiar trudge to his room. As he began to exit Mugen went in ignoring his presence and placing a plastic bag full of clothes on the bed. The slight pressure on her feet woke Fuu again.

"Why are you taking care of this girl?" Jin asked Mugen's back. Fuu realized they didn't know she was awake and decided to wait and listen to what they were talking about.

Mugen shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"It's about Hino isn't it?" Jin asked calmly.

Mugen turned to face him and glared. Fuu tried to keep her breathing controlled and listen carefully. "Don't mention her."

Jin's voice calmly replied. "I noticed when you brought her in. They both look alike, not to mention the girl is also in the same condition as Hino before she—"

There was a slam against the wall. It appeared that Mugen threw something at Jin and he dodged it. It sounded like if it broke when it collided with the wall. "Shut the hell up! You don't understand how it happened!"

There was a silence as Mugen breathed through seethed teeth. "I'm telling you now Mugen. You can't use her as atonement for your previous mistake."

"I didn't make any fucking mistake!" Mugen yelled, his tone clearly stated that he himself was desperate to believe what he said. "It was all her fault anyways. She was always a genius and then she goes and fucks herself over." He forced out a chuckle.

"If it doesn't have to do with Hino, then would I be correct to guess that Fuu is starting to grow on you?" Jin asked

"As if…" He scoffed regaining his calm.

Jin waited silently as Mugen controlled himself again. "You can't use the girl like this."

"Who the hell are you to talk?!" Mugen snapped back with a scoff. "Why don't you go back to your family, huh Jin?! You're just as bad as I am. I'm not using her as whatever the hell you said, but you are using me as an excuse to not have to return."

Fuu tried not to furrow her eyebrows as she thought over what they said, and still couldn't make any sense of it. Jin let out a sigh as she thought making it easier for her to relax. "I'll mind my own business then."

He walked out so quietly Fuu had to strain to make sure he was gone. Mugen kept on breathing hard and deeply. His breathing got closer and soon she felt a weight on the bed on her left side. Fuu opened her eyes to see his back and left side. "Mugen…?" She asked sitting up.

Mugen grabbed the bag from the end of the bed and placed it next to the pillow. "Here, I got you some clothes. I don't need any of my clothes smelling clean." He grunted.

She grabbed the bag and opened it in her lap seeing a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, a new sweatshirt, socks, and even underwear. In order to not anger him even more at the moment she ignored the underwear or the fact that he had gotten all of her sizes right and decided to just be grateful. "Thanks…" Fuu was tentative at the next thing she said, "Are you—are you okay?"

Mugen chuckled. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?" His tone obviously meant that she should just shut up and forget everything.

Fuu sighed and threw the bag back to the end of the bed. "As long as nothing's wrong." She said sarcastically.

He turned to face her and was about to snap again but instead ended up chuckling. "You sure are a dumbass."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, you were interrogating me this morning so the least you can do is explain why the hell would a girl like you be running away from some guy?" At that he laid down next to her on the bed and she moved closer to other edge trying to keep some space between them. He was now lying on his back facing the ceiling and she was still sitting up. "I mean any idiot who's after you must have serious brain damage."

Fuu hit his stomach making him jerk up. "Asshole! It's not like that. He's my stepfather." She explained looking down at his blank face. "A few days ago I found out he was the one who killed my dad. So I told my mom and when she confronted him he killed her. I got in the way while he tried to get to her, which is why you found me so beat up, and as he killed her with a kitchen knife I just bolted. Now he wants to kill me." She sighed and flopped down beside Mugen, her head hurting from remembering the events. "Anyways, I'm really glad I met you. Thanks to you I'm alive."

Mugen stiffened at the seriousness of her words, gratitude, and silent tears. Stupid kid _was_ starting to grow on him. "Man you're annoying." He mumbled.

"Shut up." She mumbled back. "Are you going to sleep here or on the floor?"

Mugen smirked to himself and pulled the sheets from the ground. In one swift movement he pulled the sheets over them both, wrapping his arm around her waist. She tensed up as he pulled her to his chest. "Relax, I don't plan on doing anything." Mugen spoke into her hair. "But if you want me to…" He smirked slipping his bony hand under her, really hi, shirt. "…I guess I can come up with something."

"Mugen! Get off!" She yelled trying to push him away. Mugen smirked at the fact she thought she could beat him. So being as noble as he was he rolled on top of her and tightened his grip on her.

Mugen hovered his chapped lips over hers, pleased at the sound of her yelling his name. It amused him how easily she fell for it. At that he moved back to his previous position, chucking. "Idiot, I may just about lay any girl, but you're way too damn flat chested."

"Ass!" Fuu exclaimed elbowing him. "It's only…" he looked at the glass of her watch. "It's only seven."

"What of it?" he grumbled looking at her through the corner of his eye.

Fuu began to open her mouth t respond but for the third time was beat by her stomach. "Is there anything to eat?"

"What did I give you this morning?"

"A can of beer."

"So what do you think you can have?"

Fuu sighed. Moving the sheet off of her she tried to stand up from the bed. After she found her balance she looked at Mugen again. "When you moved me here where'd you leave the grey sweatshirt I had on?"

Mugen grudgingly rolled out of bed, literally rolled off of the bed onto the floor. Fuu walked to where he fell to make sure he wasn't _too_ hurt. When she saw him though, she was surprised to see him digging under his bed. "Here." He said throwing her sweatshirt to her.

She stuck her hand in the pocket and pulled out a pink wallet. "Are there any decent places to eat around here?"

**Moody1656: Again another chapter!**

**Mugen: You made me sound emotional…I hate you.**

**Moody1656: I'm sorry!**

**Jin: Soon, however, you will be extricating me from this story.**

**Moody1656: It's only for a few chapters! You'll come back! To any Jin fans, I am very sorry for this but it must be done!**

**Fuu: For the meantime I'll usually be stuck alone with the walking stink bomb…yippeeh. (Sighs sarcastically)**

**Mugen: Do you have a problem with how I smell.**

**Fuu: Yes.**

**Moody1656: Anyways, time for the preview!**

**Preview for next chapter**

"What happened?" Fuu asked finally snapping out of her thoughts.

Jin ignored her question and resorted to glare at Mugen. "I don't know or care why you've taken it on yourself to protect this girl. However, I won't let her stay any longer." Jin finished and turned to Fuu. "Excuse me."

Mugen looked down at Fuu's shocked and frightened face and walked after Jin. "Hey, wait." Mugen called following him into his room.

**Moody1656: Oh snap-crackers! What will happen?!**

**Mugen: I have to—**

**Moody1656: Shush! Jerk, they need to review to find out! Also if any of you think you know what Hino's relation to Mugen is or think you know what might have happened to her, please try. I'd love to hear people's guesses, plus see if I made it too obvious. Well thanks for reading!**


	4. Desolation

OF Gunshots and Sorrow

**OF Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter4**

**Desolation?**

**AN/**

**Moody1656: First of all, I'd like to start with…God I love you all! You guys are the best, I've never felt as good about my writing as now! You guys are the best!**

**Fuu: What's wrong with her?**

**Mugen: She liked the reviews she got.**

**Moody1656: Yup! Just to warn you guys right now, after this chapter the chapters will get longer.**

**Fuu: How much?**

**Moody1656: Ranging from ten to fifteen pages.**

**Mugen: Who'd want to read so much crap?**

**Moody1656: And 26 chapters.**

**Mugen: What?!'**

**Moody1656: Yeah, I made a rubric of everything I want to write. I decided to make 26 chapters like the number of episodes. And they'll be long because I need that much to make my points, but don't worry guys. I will give you previews that are longer starting next chapter.**

**Fuu: Also starting next chapter, she'll start using other characters from the show like…Sara, Shino, Mukuro, the three brothers.**

**Mugen: And that playboy next chapter and then the German dude.**

**Fuu: They have names.**

**Mugen: I'm good without saying their names. Also saying 'Hey, you with the face!' it's actually much easier.**

**Moody1656: I love his logic. Please continue with what you were saying Fuu.**

**Fuu: Um, well she'll also have a few of her own characters. Like my stepfather and Hino.**

**Mugen: Only two or three more after that.**

**Moody1656: Now that that's done with, on with the story!**

It was amazing how many things were out of place in the small apartment. There was tipped over furniture with at least 30 bullet holes in each, scattered feathers from where the rooms were, a couple of dead bodies on the carpet floor and white kitchen tile, and Jin watching angrily as Mugen and Fuu walked in. "What happened?" Fuu asked finally snapping out of her thoughts.

Jin ignored her question and resorted to glare at Mugen. "I don't know or care why you've taken it on yourself to protect this girl. However, I won't let her stay any longer." Jin finished and turned to Fuu. "Excuse me."

Mugen looked down at Fuu's shocked and frightened face and walked after Jin. "Hey, wait." Mugen called following him into his room. It was the same size as his, small, but the place was cleaner. Next to his bed with blue sheets was a study desk with a few books on it. A small closet faced the bed and on one wall was a window. "Why the hell are you kicking her out?"

"I can't find a reason to why I shouldn't." He responded simply.

"Look the damn girl said she'd leave tomorrow." Mugen informed. "Just give me 'till tomorrow to find her a place to crash for awhile."

"If not? What will you do if you can't find somewhere for her to stay at by tomorrow?" Jin stoically inquired.

"I'll leave with her." He decided uneasily. "It would help me stop relying on you plus I'm craving some action." He smirked, already feeling the adrenaline of a good ass-kicking.

Jin watched him skeptically, and ended up sighing. "One day and nothing more, okay?"

"Yeah I get it." He answered scratching the stubble on his cheek.

Jin scrutinized him for a few seconds before saying, "You should get going now, Mugen."

Mugen rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Che, like I need you to tell me." When he entered the living room he saw Fuu sitting on the couch, patiently waiting. "Hey." Mugen called for her attention. "You can stay a little longer."

Fuu sighed in relief, "Thanks. Where are you going?"

Mugen opened the door, barely glancing back at her. "Ask four eyes. I'll be back later."

"Fine." She said evidently nervous.

Mugen noticed this and grunted. "If they come back Jin's here. Also, don't whine about needing me in bed with you"

Fuu rolled her eyes, "As if."

"Don't act like it ain't true, maybe I'll be back sooner if you admit you do."

"Jerk."

Later that night she woke up to the smell of beer and cheap perfume next to her. Begrudgingly she opened her eyes and saw unruly brown hair framing a tanned face. "Mu-Mugen?"

His eyebrows furrowed into the characteristic way she began to get used to. "I'm trying to sleep, brat."

She ignored his obvious want of peace and probed further. "When did you get back?"

He smirked recalling his evening, "A few seconds ago." At that his smirk transformed into a scowl. "Now, shut the hell up."

"But—" He stopped her thoughts by wrapping his right arm around her waist. She once again got a good smell of him and frowned. "You smell like a whore."

"That's 'cus I just got back from a night with a prostitute."

"Ew, gross!!" Fuu squirmed. "Get away!"

"Aw, are you jealous I didn't spend that time with you?" Mugen teased, chuckling.

"What! No!" Fuu said surprised. She sighed, "Did you at least find me somewhere to stay?"

"No."

Fuu sweat dropped. "So all you did was have sex tonight?"

Mugen grinned maliciously. "You guessed it."

"Why?" She whined.

"'Cus it's fun."

"But Jin said…" She stopped staring back at his irritated eyes.

"Do you really care about what he says?" Mugen scoffed.

"Well considering he will kick me out, yeah I care."

He rolled his eyes. "Wuss."

"Wuss!? I am not a wu—" Mugen had inched sideways, closer to her. A lot closer. "Mugen, what are you doing?" He was so close to her now that his lips could touch hers if he spoke.

"Nothing," He said smirking as his lips brushed hers.

"What do you mean nothing?!" She exclaimed in haste.

He pulled her closer. "As in nothing," Mugen smirked as she tried to squirm out of his grip again. Fuu soon gave up. A few seconds passed and she sighed. "What's with you?"

"Where will I live?" She said with troubled and depressed eyes.

Mugen groaned lying back on his back. "You're no fun."

"Well, you didn't find me anyplace to stay at yet." Fuu accused pointedly. "What else am I supposed to think of?"

Mugen scoffed. "I'm going to find you somewhere to stay, don't worry girly." Fuu sighed and nodded.

"You won't leave me by myself though, right?" She asked nervously.

He recognized her expression, "What, are you scared of dying?"

"Wouldn't you?!"

"I have no reason to be scared of dying anymore." Mugen said shrugging.

Fuu rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that macho act!"

"It's not an act," Mugen argued irritated. "Look, I just don't have a reason to live anymore. Plus, being close to dying countless times kind of makes the scare go away."

She felt bad for bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He grumbled lowly. "Last time I checked it wasn't you who put a gun to my head or stole any food I had on the streets. My problems are mine."

She stayed quiet for a little. "So…"

"If I can't find you anywhere to stay after fish butt wakes up I'm getting kicked out too." Mugen informed her. "You've got no reason to actually fear anything."

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're coming with me to find Mukuro." Mugen said simply.

Her eyes widened at the simplicity. "So you protect me all the while looking for some guy? That seems okay."

"Unless you wanted to put something else up," He chuckled.

"I hope you don't mean what I'm thinking."

He sneered, "I already told you I don't care about flat chested brauds. I meant money."

"What do you need it for?"

"Things like tonight," Mugen shrugged.

She frowned, "No. I won't let you use my money for stuff like that."

"Fine." Mugen shrugged. "I have my own ways of coming up with cash."

"Is it almost morning?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It is morning…Just let me sleep some stuff off for a while." Mugen told her closing his eyes.

"Is there any food?" she asked hopefully.

Mugen covered her face completely with only his hand. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

She realized what the answer was and groaned getting up to get her things ready for the moment Jin woke up and kicked her out. Fuu grabbed the bag of clothes some stuff of hers under the bed and walked toward the bathroom to shower, who knew how long it would be after this that she'd get to one.

**Moody1656: So, that's it! Unfortunately, I'm sorry guys this is only setting things up. The first four chapters was an introduction…a long one. Interesting crap starts after this.**

**Mugen: Yay.**

**Moody1656: I think you're starting to get on my nerves.**

**Jin: My last moment in this story for a while and I had a few lines.**

**Moody1656: That's so there's more to wait for!**

**Jin stares at her skeptically.**

**Moody1656: When you're back you play a fairly large part in the story…since you **_**are **_**the smart one.**

**Mugen and Fuu: Hey!**

**Moody1656: You can't argue with something that's true.**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

"This is the best you could come up with?" Fuu asked depressed at the scenery before her.

Mugen scowled and grabbed her backpack and his own throwing it into the room. "Stop complaining. It seems like that's the only thing you do."

"It's a store; an empty, old store." She sighed looking at the dingy place. It seemed to be an old abandoned liquor store. It was in an even worse part of the small city they were in. The place had broken windows, a collapsed ceiling, and its very own graffiti mosaic on the outside. In short it was a dump. "Are there's no inns or hotels around here?"

Mugen rolled his eyes, "Does it seem like a dump of a city like this would have anything good. I bet all the inns around here are worse than this place."

"Don't tell me your real reason has to do with money," Fuu sighed shaking her head.

"Fine if you want to go to the dump inns here we'll go." Mugen decided picking up his things. "I just happen to know these parts better than you, so I guess you shouldn't listen to me."

"Fine," Fuu sighed, sitting down on the ground next to where he was standing.

**Moody1656: Yup, long preview!**

**Mugen: Keep reviewing.**

**Fuu: Also if you want anything to be included in the story, feel free to say so in your review.**

**Jin: Goodbye.**

**Moody1656: You whine less in the show.**

**Mugen: He's probably still jealous I'm the favorite.**

**Moody1656:………Okay, bye guys!**


	5. Pictures

Of Gunshots and Sorrow

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 5**

**Pictures**

**AN/**

**Moody1656: Here I go! Time to start Chapter 5!**

**Mugen: You're stalling aren't you?**

**Moody1656: I have no idea what to do!**

**Mugen: Figures.**

**Moody1656: Okay I need some type of problem in this chapter…rape, murder, selling…oh I got it!**

**Fuu: I hope I'm not the victim.**

**Moody1656: Well enjoy the second attack from Fuu's stepfather…yes anyone who guess that the stepfather sent the killers was right. Anybody who thought it was Mukuro…no!! No! No! Bad!**

**Fuu: She's still stalling.**

**Moody1656: What?! No I'm not!**

**Fuu: Yes you are.**

**Moody1656: Whatever. For any of you who really want to know when more stuff about Hino is revealed well it is officially on chapter 7…where Shino comes out! Yay!**

**Fuu: Poor Jin…He's gone.**

**Mugen: Good riddance.**

**Moody1656: Poor Jin…also for any of you who want to know when he'll be back…I'll announce it at the beginning of the chapter in which he appears.**

**Mugen: I don't want him to come back.**

**Moody1656: He only really stays with you two for like three days.**

**Mugen: Three too many.**

**Fuu: That's what you say after he gave you a home?**

**Mugen: I'm out aren't I?**

**Moody1656: Enough bickering. On with the story!**

"Thank you so much." Fuu said after swallowing some food. "Thanks to my," Fuu raise her hands and made quotation marks, " 'Traveling companion' I was afraid I'd never eat."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." The man she'd just bumped into laughed. "My name is Hishikawa Moronobu, I'm a local photographer here."

"Hey, kid." Mugen called pulling up a chair next to Fuu. "I need something to eat." He grunted stealing her plate.

"You pig!" She yelled smacking him on the head. "You can at least be polite!"

Mugen looked from her to Moronobu and shrugged. "'Sup playboy."

Moronobu laughed awkwardly. "My name is Moronobu."

Mugen looked at him with a nonchalant expression. "Okay…"

Fuu looked at the confused man nervously. "Don't take it personally, he does that to everyone."

Mugen continued to eat what ever Fuu had gotten without paying either of the other two people much attention. "I see…" Moronobu said with a smile.

Fuu looked back at Mugen. "Hey where'd my money go?!" She yelled.

Mugen passed her the pink wallet she always carried and groaned. "You don't even have enough for a quickie. Your money is worthless."

"That's what you get for stealing from me." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Fuu looked back at Moronobu. "Sorry, he's naturally a jerk."

He waved his hand like if swatting away a fly. "I don't mind. Am I wrong to believe you are looking for some work?"

"Well, it would make things a lot easier." The young girl admitted.

Mugen kept his ears attentive, though appeared to not care about anything other than ordering more food.

"As it turns out the model that I was going to use for an advertisement in a magazine has moved out of the country," He laughed jovially. "Would you like to take her place? I would give you a fair amount of money for your services."

Fuu's eyes brightened and she blushed slightly at being proposed to model. "Really?! Oh I would really appreciate that."

"We can meet at my studio two blocks from here." Moronobu proposed handing her his card.

Mugen laughed to himself at the ridiculousness of the offer. "Do you have a problem?" Fuu growled.

"Don't mind me," Mugen said with a humored grin. "I'm just trying to remember when was the last time I saw pigs fly."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Fuu asked angrily.

"Well if you're getting offered a job to—" He stopped, chuckling slightly. "—model, the world must be backwards!"

"Mugen!" Fuu exclaimed. "Why do you have to be such a moron!?"

He scoffed, "It's not my fault that I'm honest!"

"Ha!" Fuu faked a laugh. "That' a load of bull shit!"

Moronobu laughed asking for the bill as the two argued senselessly. It was fairly entertaining. They continued to argue even after he paid so he spoke up. "I am quite serious about my offer." He told Fuu. "It would really mean a lot to me if you were to help me out of my current situation."

"Don't worry, I will!" Fuu assured him slapping a hand over Mugen's mouth. "You can ignore everything he says. He did drugs before I met him, probably still does. The guy already had brain damage to begin with." She laughed nervously.

His smile dazed her as he stood. "Can you meet me tomorrow?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do other than baby-sit him anyway."

"This is the best you could come up with?" Fuu asked depressed at the scenery before her.

Mugen scowled and grabbed her backpack and his own throwing it into the room. "Stop complaining. It seems like that's the only thing you do."

"It's a store; an empty, old store." She sighed looking at the dingy place. It seemed to be an old abandoned liquor store. It was in an even worse part of the small city they were in. The place had broken windows, a collapsed ceiling, and its very own graffiti mosaic on the outside. In short it was a dump. "Are there no inns or hotels around here?"

Mugen rolled his eyes, "Does it seem like a dump of a city like this would have anything good. I bet all the inns around here are worse than this place."

"Don't tell me your real reason has to do with money," Fuu sighed shaking her head.

"Fine if you want to go to the dump inns here we'll go." Mugen decided picking up his things. "I just happen to know these parts better than you, so I guess you shouldn't listen to me."

"Fine," Fuu sighed, sitting down on the ground next to where he was standing. Mugen smirked victoriously and sat down as well. "Hey Mugen, I was thinking that you should get a job too."

He looked at her strangely. "A job?" She nodded. "You're getting one, why should I have ta too?"

She moved to sit with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "I was just thinking that if we got enough money we could skip some walking and reach the next town by cab or something."

"Why don't I just hijack a car, saves the trouble of work." Mugen pointed out.

Fuu rolled her eyes, getting tired of his thought process. "Never mind," She said lying down on her back with her backpack as a pillow.

He looked at her confused before lying down as well. "Hey kid," Fuu turned to face him to show him he had her attention. "I don't want you to go with that guy tomorrow."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why not? He offered me a job!"

"The playboy just rubs me the wrong way," Mugen explained. "I don't trust him."

"He bought us food; Moronobu doesn't seem like a bad guy." Fuu argued.

Mugen glared at her. "Look, I know that your fucking stomach commands your brain or somethin' but you have to trust me on this one."

She narrowed her eyes. "Stop acting like if you're my older brother or something. I don't think anything bad is going to happen."

"Listen to me for once okay?!" He snapped; the comment about being a brother set something off in him. "It doesn't seem safe for you to go. But if you want to go ahead and get raped or worse, fine! Just don't think I'll go save your ass a second time."

Her expression softened. "Really, why are you so worried?" Mugen turned his gaze on the collapsed ceiling. "Even I'm not worried about this guy." Mugen turned the other way from her and tried to block her voice out and sleep. "Mugen…?"

"Sleep, brat…" He ordered.

"Fine…"

The next day when Fuu left to the studio Mugen followed her from a distance. He didn't care what she said, he knew he was right. And he would make sure that he was there when he was proven right!

She walked in after Moronobu had let her inside. This was a flaw in his plan. He looked around the building and noticed an alley next to it. Mugen snuck around the building and looked for a window. Luckily he found one that was slightly hidden from view from them but still open. There were some thin curtains on the inside making anything on the other side blurred. Fortunately all he needed to see were the two figures, and could tell who was who by the size.

"Wow!" Fuu marveled at all the portraits around the studio. "Are these all yours?"

Moronobu chuckled but nodded, "Yes every one of them."

Fuu looked at the many portraits of normal people, places, and other things. "These don't look like advertisements."

"No," He smiled shaking his head. "These were from my past days of just wanting to be recognized as an artist. But you have to pay bills some way or another."

Fuu's eyes stopped on a field of sunflowers. "Sunflowers…"

Moronobu noticed which one she was looking at. "Yes, I took this picture when I had gotten my first job as a photographer."

"Wow, you're really good." She grinned at him making him grimace a little before smiling as well.

"Well, we should probably start…" He said guiding her to his equipment.

Mugen scowled as he couldn't see as well anymore. "Crap…" He reached in carefully and pulled the curtain slightly so he still couldn't be seen but he could look at them through a small crack.

Moronobu handed Fuu something else to change into and pointed out a changing room for her to go to. When she was gone he sighed and took out a cell phone, "Are you almost here? …If they are outside then why won't they come in?" He spoke to someone on the other line. "…I'm not sure if this is right…I know your orders sir, but--…right, forgive me, I know it isn't my place to question you…can I know why you need her anyways…your stepdaughter, sir? …Right, I'll go see that they get in."

"What the hell…?" Mugen asked himself watching Moronobu hang up. "Was he talking to the girl's stepfather?"

Two shadows managed to sneak up on Mugen while he contemplated things over. When he noticed them however he wasn't quick enough and he was hit unconscious with a bat.

A few minutes later he woke up. "What hit me…?" He grumbled trying to rub his eyes but noticed his hands were tied behind his back as were his ankles. "What the…" He looked around and noticed he was inside the studio next to Fuu, who was tied up as well. In front of Mugen stood Moronobu and the two men who had sneaked up on him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded from the photographer.

He looked at him nervously. "Um, I…"

"You tricked me!" Fuu yelled as well.

"Shut up!" Mugen yelled at her. "Maybe if you listened to me you wouldn't have gotten us in this mess!"

Fuu stared at him apologetically. She turned back to Moronobu and glared, "You work for my stepfather don't you?"

The taller of the new men laughed hoarsely, "Yeah. And the boss is getting annoyed by your disappearance."

"Hey," The other one said. He was younger than the first and unlike the first man who as bald he had a full head of black hair. "Why don't we enjoy ourselves before we turn her into the boss?"

"W-Wait guys," Moronobu protested stepping in front of them. "The boss never ordered that."

"Yeah well, the boss ain't here." The taller man said shoving him aside.

Fuu looked on worriedly before snapping her head to Mugen. "Can't you do something?"

Mugen glared at her with his teeth clenched. "What the hell am I supposed to do?! I'm tied up!" The younger man kicked Mugen in the side after he yelled at Fuu.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed leering at Mugen.

"You're going to regret that…" Mugen grunted while bending forward. In the act he was able to reach the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a pocket knife without them noticing.

The other man just laughed at him and kicked him again. Moronobu was sitting behind them shaking his head. He mumbled to himself, "This isn't supposed to happen…" as the balding man neared Fuu he grabbed hold of the metal bat that the men had used on Mugen. He pulled his arms back and swung forward hitting the bald man on the neck knocking him out.

Fuu held her breath as the man fell on top of her. The second man turned around ready to shoot Moronobu. Mugen moved around to his back and kicked the man in the side. He toppled over letting go of his gun. Mugen took the chance and flipped himself to his feet. He went over to the man who lay on his back stunned and spat in his face while he kept trying to loosen the ropes. The act only made the man get angrier than he already was. "Here." Mugen told Fuu tossing the knife into Fuu's lap ridding himself of the rope.

The man stood up wiping his face full of rage. Mugen stood in place as the man attempted to hit him, all he really even had to do was bend his legs down and move his body from one side to the next. The man looked at him confused and Mugen took the chance to grab him round the neck and push him to the nearest wall.

As the man picked himself up Mugen undid the ropes on his ankles and smirked contently. He grabbed the gun from the floor and when the man stepped forward he shot him. He turned to shoot the bald man next but the gun was out of bullets.

Mugen turned to Fuu expectantly but saw her still in shock. "Dumb ass! You were supposed to use that!"

Fuu glared at him, "Well I can't when my hands are tied up!"

He groaned pocketing the gun and grabbed her off of the floor harshly. Mugen draped her over his shoulder like a rag doll and scoffed when she yelled at him. "Fine then I should just let ya stay!"

"Well you could have given me a warning!" She yelled back.

Moronobu stood and looked at Fuu. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well—"

"I know how my stepfather can be," Fuu assured. "I'm sure if it wasn't an order you wouldn't have helped."

"I wouldn't have." Moronobu assured.

Mugen scoffed, "Well whatever playboy. See you in hell." He said before darting to the door he had seen in the back not too long ago.

"Bye!" Fuu yelled back annoying Mugen who moved her callously.

**Moody1656: Chapter 5 done and done.**

**Mugen: That was a stupid chapter.**

**Moody1656: You're a stupid person.**

**Mugen: So you actually expect people to review this?**

**Moody1656: I would hope so, yes. Anyways, here goes the preview.**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

"You will work for me, yes?" The orange haired man urged.

"What?" Mugen asked still confused by his accent.

"Doing what?" Fuu asked level headedly.

He pointed at Fuu, "You can do the cleaning around the rings after closing hours." He now pointed at Mugen, "And you will help with the sparring."

"What do we get in exchange?" Mugen asked though he would fight anybody unconditionally.

"A place to sleep in, of course."

"I can just go find somewhere else," he scoffed arrogantly.

"And I won't call cops."

"Sounds great!" Fuu exclaimed eagerly.

**Moody1656: Yeah it was a pretty short preview, but there's only a few things that are really interesting next chapter.**

**Fuu: Should you have really said that?**

**Moody1656: Why? Was that something stupid to do?**

**Mugen: Yeah, kind of.**

**Moody1656: Oh well. Please review guys!**


	6. Escaping Into A Box

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 6**

**Escaping Into a Box**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Yes, I know this title is stupid. Anyways, well I'm glad how last chapter came out and I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.**

**Mugen: Or don't, just prove my point that she's a dumb ass.**

**Moody1656: It's true.**

**Fuu: You're just going to let him push you around like that?**

**Moody1656: For the moment, yes.**

**Fuu sighs and shakes her head in shame.**

**Moody1656: So how was that game last night?**

**Mugen: Another chapter where you stall!?**

**Moody1656: I hate the block.**

**Fuu: Do you know what'll happen?**

**Moody1656 nods quickly: Yup! I just don't know how to start.**

**Mugen: You're stupid.**

**Moody1656:…You're mean.**

**Fuu: It was a small statement.**

**Moody1656: It was a mean statement.**

**Mugen: Quit stalling!!!!**

**Moody1656 sighs: Ugh. Fine. On with the story!!!**

A harsh bright light suddenly made Mugen scrunch his eyes up in annoyance. He grabbed his pillow tightly and dug his face inside to stop the nuisance. _Stupid four eyes can't let me sleep one day! GO away you bastard! And turn that damn light off too!_ Mugen continued to bury his face deeper in the pillow to stop the light and suddenly felt a smack on the head. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed getting up and dropping the pillow about to yell at his roommate.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? I should be saying that!" A shrill voice he hated already yelled making him groan and look at a disgruntled Fuu. "What do you think you were doing moron!?"

He blinked and tried to find his pillow to just ignore her with. "'Ey kid; where's my damn pillow?"

"You have no pillow!" Fuu exclaimed. "Apparently you really are as stupid as you look. Thinking I was a pillow."

Mugen scoffed but smirked. "_Apparently_," he mocked, "Ya really are as flat chested as you seem if I confused you for a pillow."

There was a cough and the two turned to a tall and built man with red hair. "What is it you are doing in my work?" He asked with a heavy German accent.

"Huh?" Mugen asked confused.

"S-Sorry sir!" Fuu stuttered pushing Mugen away from her so she could get up without somehow tripping on him. "I'm Fuu and this is Mugen," She pointed each of them out. "We were ambushed last night and when we ran away we were looking for somewhere to spend the night and we ended up here."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Fuu nodded.

Mugen looked at them both confused from the ground, "Hey girly you understand what this guy's sayin'?" She of course responded by hitting his head again while still smiling innocently at the other man.

"You will work for me, yes?" The orange haired man urged.

"What?" Mugen asked still confused by his accent.

"Doing what?" Fuu asked level headedly knowing they probably had to at least hear the man out since they broke into his…she stopped and looked around the place for the first time seeing it in light…his boxing ring?

He pointed at Fuu, "You can do the cleaning around the rings after closing hours." He now pointed at Mugen, "And you will help with the sparring."

The Neanderthal understood the last part and smirked. "What do we get in exchange?" Mugen asked though he would fight anybody unconditionally.

"A place to sleep in, of course."

"I can just go find somewhere else," he scoffed arrogantly.

"And I won't call cops."

"Sounds great!" Fuu exclaimed eagerly.

Fuu groaned as she collapsed outside the male bathroom. "This is so not great." She grumbled trying to rest for a minute before going back to cleaning other parts of the small training center.

She looked to the middle of the place and watched the fight going on in the ring. Mugen had gone through seven guys already and _just _now was he actually beginning to sweat a little.

She couldn't really tell what was so difficult about this sport if Mugen was actually bored from fighting. The German guy, who still hadn't given them his name, was actually amazed by this so either Mugen was really a good fighter or his dolts just sucked that much. "Amazing!" He exclaimed. "You are very good fighter!"

Mugen raised an eyebrow, "Man I have no idea what you're saying."

Fuu rolled her eyes and cupped her hands at her mouth, "He said you're a really good fighter!"

He turned to Fuu and glared, "Hey aren't you s'pposed to be cleanin' toilets!?"

Fuu pouted, "But it's sooo gross!"

"Suck it up girlie!" He ordered angrily. The girl sure got on his nerves.

"Shut up! I'll suck it up when I want to!" She exclaimed too tired to attempt a real comeback.

He chuckled noticing this, "Too tired for insults?"

She stuck her tongue out before stomping away to do some more grunt work. Mugen rolled his eyes before turning back to the tall man, "Hey, isn't there any food 'round here?"

"Of course," He answered. "But must pay to get some."

Mugen scrunched up his eyes barely understanding pay, "Well how am I supposed to shut that dumb girl's trap if I can't get food."

"You've got no money?" He asked confused.

"Does it look like I've got any cash on me?" Mugen asked irritated. He scratched the stubble on his chin tiredly. He glanced over at Fuu who was now grumbling to herself as she carried some dirty towels to a cart that she'd have to take to a Laundromat. "Make sure that girl doesn't get killed while I'm gone." He said after chuckling at her expense.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You are leaving?"

Mugen rolled his eyes, "I'm going back to where we were yesterday. I forgot to get our stuff so her money and other crap is gone." He looked back up at the man and yawned, "If she starts bitching just put duct tape on her mouth or something, got it?"

The man chuckled but nodded, "Sure, but hurry there are more people you must fight."

Mugen rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"He's still not back…" Fuu sighed as the red haired man closed the shack with lock.

The man shrugged but grinned friendly at her, "For mean time I can take you to get something to eat."

She looked at him with bright, tear brimmed eyes, "R-Really?"

"Of course," The man said with the same friendly smile. "Girls should not be hungry."

Fuu couldn't help it, after so long of not seeing a friendly face or plate of food; she almost burst out into tears. Luckily the most she did was spontaneously throw her arms around the man like if he was an old uncle she hadn't seen in years.

The man looked down at her and chuckled humored, "You must definitely be hungry." Fuu moved her head up and down against his chest. "There is good restaurant a street from here. We go there, yes?"

This time she couldn't stop herself and began crying in happiness at the idea of eating in a nice comfy restaurant.

Mugen's eye twitched as he stood in front of the locked shack. He growled and took a bite out of the large hamburger he bought using Fuu's money. He chewed sloppily with his mouth open and bits flew out, "Stupid."

Thoughts flew through his mind. The girl was a fucking danger magnet, and all he could think of was how many stupid circumstances she could be in. _Rape. Shot. Sold. Ran over. Chased by a Doberman. _The possibilities were endless and their stupidity level had no limit. He rolled his eyes and dropped to the ground stubbornly; leaning against the gate knowing it was just tedious to break in.

Fuu kept stuffing as much food she could touch into her mouth. Her grunts as she tried to not choke and coughs when she did made everyone else in the restaurant uncomfortable and lose their appetites. The man only laughed and ate his order of food just as fast but less sloppily.

Mugen began to pick the gunk out of his ears bored. He turned his eyes to the sky to maybe distract himself but noticed all that you could see were the helicopters with their search lights.

He groaned and turned his attention back to in front of him. A stupid looking black lab sat in front of him with big black waiting eyes. "What the hell do you want?" It barked and Mugen groaned.

Fuu raised her plate looking at the waiter, "More please!"

The waiter along with the rest of the customers (excluding the German man) sweat dropped.

"The hell?!" Mugen yelled fighting with the now growling dog over his shoe, which the dog managed to grab. "Let go! Fucking stupid dog!"

The dog growled and pulled harder on the shoe shaking his head in an attempt to shake Mugen off.

The tall red head raised his plate as soon as Fuu's new plate came back. "More please."

The waiter sighed tiredly but grabbed the plate and left to the back.

Mugen began to contemplate shooting the stupid dog but Fuu's head popped up in his head. _Brat would probably cry and throw something at me if she knew._ He groaned and kept trying to pull the shoe back.

"E-Excuse me?" A short scared man stuttered causing the two to stop eating. "I need you two to leave. We've already needed to use the food we were going to use for tomorrow and the day after that to feed you. I am very sorry."

Fuu blinked at him before turning to her temporary boss. He laughed well humored but nodded, "Very sorry, good friend. We shall be then taking our leave now."

Mugen scowled at the now in pain dog. He groaned trying to pull out the teeth the dog had pierced through his shoe. They had ripped out when Mugen finally pulled hard enough. The dog whined while laying down. He scowled glaring at the dumb dog, "Hey shut up! It was your own damn fault."

The dog whined again and Mugen hit it on the head with the shoe, "Stop being a wimp! It's just a few teeth you damn idiot!" The dog whined again and a vein could be seen pulsing on Mugen's temple, "Like hell it was my fault you stupid—" He paused and groaned. "Why the hell am I even talking to a dog!?"

The dog barked up at him and Mugen scowled throwing the shoe on the dog's head shutting him up. "I am not crazy!"

Fuu smiled happily as her boss and she walked back towards the boxing ring. A thought struck her mind suddenly. _Mugen's been helping me all this time and I haven't done anything to help him. I must seem like a real moocher. _ She sighed guiltily and the man noticed.

"Is there something wrong happening?" He asked with his ever so thick accent.

"I know this might seem out of place but I have a very urgent question I find I must ask." She said a little nervously. "Mugen and I are looking for someone. Have you ever heard of a man named Mukuro?"

Mugen was now wrestling with the dumb dog and was in fact growling at it back as it growled at him. "You're one stupid animal you know that!?" He yelled at the dog and as if it understood it was just insulted it barked loudly at him.

Fuu could swear she was about to cry when the man told her what Mugen, and now that she realized herself as well, had been searching for. "You have no idea what this means to me!"

The man smiled weakly and put a hand on her shoulder, "But I would not want two young people like you to die so soon. Please do not go there." His voice was serious, urgent, and pleading all at the same time.

Her eyes softened and she just now realized the gravity of the situation she put herself in. "I—" She paused and Fuu could tell her eyes gained a confidence she now felt. _If Mugen can be stupid enough to take care of me, I can be stupid enough to help him!_ She noticed soon after her thought made no sense at all. "I have to help Mugen in anyway I can."

"Why must you die to achieve something?!" The man asked truly afraid and curious.

Fuu smiled weakly, "Because I owe him my life twice now."

The man still scowled at the naivety of this girl's thought process. "Think of what you are saying carefully."

"I already have."

Mugen actually ended up leaning against the gate in the end with the dog at his side. He glanced at the pathetic thing and chuckled, "Why don't you just leave already, dumb ass?"

"Mugen!!!" The shrill unmistakable voice belonging Fuu shouted. He tiredly looked in the direction he heard her voice and saw her running and waving at him.

_What the hell got into her?_ The dog whined clearly annoyed as well and Mugen laughed. "Time to go mutt." The dog whined but got up and walked away from where it came.

She stopped right in front of him and got down to her knees wrapping her arms around him. "You're such a dumb ass!" Fuu said as she laughed.

He glared at her and pushed her off of him, "What the hell is wrong with your brain this time, girlie?"

"It's Mukuro!" She exclaimed. "I know where he is!"

His eyes widened and he felt the air get knocked out of him. Suddenly hundreds of thoughts and visions went through his brain. "You…found him?"

She grinned brightly at him; "It's all thanks to our boss!" She laughed pointing at the tall man behind her.

Mugen couldn't believe the next word that came out of his lips, "Thanks."

**An://**

**Moody1656: Oh my god I'm so sorry guys!!! I forgot to say I'm so so so sorry for the delay. At first it was due to being grounded and now it's all due to loosing my rubric! I have to start again from scratch!!!**

**Mugen: Loser.**

**Moody1656: So now my brain is totally out of whack because of this!**

**Fuu sighs and shakes her head.**

**Moody1656: But I promise I'll try my best!!**

**Fuu: Next chapter.**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

Fuu realized this was the perfect opportunity. Mugen was gone, someone close to him was in the room with her, and she had finally gathered enough courage and curiosity to ask. "I think you might be able to help me with something that's been bothering me lately." She looked at Fuu attentively waiting for the question with a small charming smile. _She's so beautiful._ Fuu couldn't help but think. "I know it's not my place, but you mentioned a girl before. Hino? Mugen and Jin had been talking about her before and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her."

**Moody1656: Haha! I'm paying all you guys back in full next chapter! Hino's history, babies, slight Fuugen fluff, and good old fashion cussing!**

**Mugen: It isn't even that exciting.**

**Fuu smiles brightly: I think it is.**

**Mugen rolls his eyes.**

**Moody1656: Please review! And again I apologize for the delay and any future delays! Bye!**


	7. Broken Families

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Families**

**AN://**

**Moody1656:Let's see..um well it was disappointing to have only a few reviews last chapter. Hopefully I get a lot this chapter cause this is the goood one!**

**Mugen: Yeah talking behind my back is tons o' fun.**

**Fuu: We only did that because you never tell me anything.**

**Mugen: And why should I?**

**Fuu groans: Your impossible…**

**Moody1656: Anyways here it is! Chapter seven! By the way this is the much awaited chapter for your information. Behold Shino! She's in this chapter which means…!**

**Fuu: I get to know about Hino!**

**Moody1656: Exactly! Now here you go chapter seven is raring to go! On with the story!**

**Mugen: Yeah whatever.**

Mugen had his usual scowl on as he stopped in front of a small house with the numbers 2120 on a metal mailbox. "Mugen, why'd you stop? WE have to hurry and find someplace to stay for the night." Fuu said finally reaching his side.

He turned his eyes to her for a second before turning to the house, "We're staying here today."

Fuu looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you that stupid?" He turned to snap at her but she beat him to the punch. "I understand you're a fucking criminal and all but I'm not breaking into somebody's house!"

"Look—" He tried to say but she decided to interrupt.

"NO!" She yelled irritated. Mugen groaned scratching his stubble and began to open his mouth when she interrupted again making his eye twitch as she ranted on. "I know you'll just say something stupid about how I should shut my trap because we're not gonna get caught or something but—"

He placed his hand roughly on her mouth and pulled her face in front of his. "Listen you over bearing bitch," her eyes narrowed but he only tightened his hold on her mouth and continued to hiss darkly. "I ain't breaking into no damn house that looks like someone's in there you dumbass. And even if I was we wouldn't get caught. That crap hole right there," He turned her head to the direction of the house then back to him quickly. "Is where we're staying. Yes, I do know them. No, I'm not killing 'em." Knowing he made his point clear he pushed her away roughly tired of her constant bitching and started walking up to the door.

Fuu felt something pricking her eyes and rubbed the tears away roughly with one hand while with the other she tried to sooth her sore mouth. "He didn't have to be so rude…"

Mugen turned back around to face her when the door opened. "Hey fat ass start moving!" She stubbornly stuck out her tongue but started walking over to where he was. He mumbled a few curses under his breath before turning to woman at the door.

She was slim and tall with black hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. Her complexion was pale and in her arms she carried a small child. The vagabond's appearance clearly had her flabbergasted but she smiled accommodating according to her manners, "Hello Mugen."

Mugen nodded acknowledging her. Fuu walked up next to him and smiled warmly at the older woman, "Hello I'm Fuu Kasumi!"

The older woman smiled back, "I'm Shino; you must be a friend of Mugen's."

"A burden really," Mugen commented with a smirk and slapped his hand over her mouth again as she began to argue. "Anyways, I figured you being even more of a push over than old fish face you'd let us bunk here a few days."

Fuu got tired of him shutting her up that way and bit down hard on his palm, the only part she could get her teeth on. He yelped and pulled his hand back. "God you're such an idiot! You can't just ask someone if you can stay at their house like that!" Mugen scowled and was about to yell back at her but a cry stopped their arguing.

Shino looked down at the bundle in her arms and tried to silence its cries. She nervously looked back up at them and said, "You can stay here. But I do have to ask that you don't make so much noise. I had just gotten Tsuki and Hoshi to sleep and it's very difficult to get them back to sleep."

Fuu nodded apologetically while Mugen just used his time to pick something out of his ear. Shino moved to the side letting them pass through and closed the door behind her, managing to get her baby to quiet down.

Mugen made himself at home and just sat down on the beat up couch in the living room. "So you popped another out, eh?" Fuu glared at him but he continued to ignore her existence.

Shino smiled awkwardly, "Yes, some time ago now." She looked to the clock resting on the wall behind the couch. "Excuse me for a second, make yourself at home." She instructed Fuu.

Fuu sighed but took a seat next to Mugen nonetheless. "Can you try being polite?"

Mugen looked at her passively and shrugged, "Guess not."

"You're such an idiot. She's letting us stay here free of charge though she could have easily denied us entrance and you just comment on how she's a push over." She hissed at him.

He scowled and looked at her sternly, "She owes me, she couldn't say no even if she was able to let that word fall out of 'er lips. Now shut up and be happy we're at least not in another run down gas station."

She scowled as well but wouldn't shut up, "How does she owe you, you never do favors for anyone."

Mugen glared at her and sneered, "Yeah, well what the hell do you call what I'm doing for your ass?!"

She was ready to shoot something back at him but knew she didn't actually have anything to support said statement so she crossed her arms and sat back. At that moment Mugen smirked in over confidence and spread his legs out even further than they were making his knee press against hers. "What the hell are you doing?" Fuu asked trying to push his leg away.

He chuckled, clearly humored by her weak attempt. "Keep trying all you want girlie, but you're way too weak."

"Shut up." She hissed still trying to move his knee off of hers. "Just move your leg."

"No, I think I'm pretty damn comfortable like this." He shrugged moving his arms up and resting his head on his palms. "But you're free to keep trying."

Shino came back at that moment and sat down in a chair opposite of them watching puzzled as Fuu kept trying to move him away with both hands now and Mugen just sat amused. "So you're traveling somewhere again, Mugen?"

He put his arms back down and pushed Fuu back realizing the conversation had started. "Yeah, it's mainly cause of this brat but I'm also tryin' to find Mukuro."

At this Shino's face fell, "You're not going to try to get revenge are you?"

"That's the plan." He stated bored.

"Does Jin—"

"He knows, just doesn't feel like dealing with my crap anymore I guess." He shrugged, "Can't say I wasn't getting bored of him either."

Shino looked at Fuu wearily nerving the girl a bit but then turned to Mugen again, "Why are you putting her in danger. She may look like her but she isn't and Mukuro will use that against you."

Mugen placed a large hand on Fuu's head; "She's in more danger when she's not around me, trust me." She scowled and elbowed him in the gut getting his hand off of her. "Fucking violent today, huh?"

"Just cause you're being more annoying than usual." She retorted.

Shino looked at them both with fearful eyes, "Mugen you can't endanger an innocent girl."

"I told you she's in more danger without me." He said irritated.

"It seems you've become attached to her." Shino stated knowingly. "But just because they look alike doesn't mean—"

"I know it doesn't mean shit!" Mugen finally snapped. He got off the couch and looked down at Shino. "Look I'm not asking for a therapy session or nothing I just need a place to stay. We'll be gone in a few days then you can concentrate on your own problems with Jin."

She nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry but all I can offer is that couch."

"That's fine," Fuu interjected piercing the tension with a nervous laugh. "Right Mugen?"

He glanced at her but turned around and started heading to the door, "I'm getting some air."

"Mu—"

Slam

She scowled and sighed letting her back fall back on the couch, "What the hell's eating him…?"

"I'm sorry," Shino said softly. "I should know better than to anger him."

Fuu sat up straight and smiled at her nervously, "No it's fine. Some way or another I'm sure I'm the one to blame again…I always am at least." She grumbled the last bit to herself.

Shino shook her head, "No I opened an old wound." She stood up and looked down at Fuu patiently, "Would you like something to eat while you wait? You can take a shower while I cook you something."

She stood up and nodded quickly, "Yes! Thank you so much!"

Shino laughed, "It's fine. The bathroom is the second door down." She said pointing at the direction from where she had gone with the baby.

Fuu nodded and picked up her backpack, running quickly to the bathroom. Shino watched her go carefully before standing up herself and walking into the kitchen.

When Fuu had finished showering and putting on some new clothes the food was done. She thanked Shino once again before quickly eating the food. Shino laughed lightly, "It seems Mugen is still unable to come up with any food when it's needed."

Fuu looked up at her with rice on her face and smiled cheekily. "He tries…but unfortunately it usually ends with him using all of my money…" She grumbled irritated.

"That sounds like him," Shino said looking at her in a daze, as if remembering her past with the rogue. "So…you met Jin before?"

Fuu nodded, "Yeah but I was causing too much trouble so he kinda kicked us out. I don't blame him but it's hard not to miss a bed…"

She smiled slightly, "That couch you were at before is a pull out. I would assume you're used to sharing space with Mugen but if not I'm sorry that's all I have."

She shook her head quickly, "No, no, it's fine! Perfect actually, I've slept on the floor so many times now I don't care if I had to sleep next to a cougar at this point."

As an added thought Shino asked, "Would you like for me to wash some of your clothes for you too? I'm sure you're probably down to your last few clean clothes."

"This is actually the last shirt I've worn only twice." Fuu said laughing nervously. "You're very kind, but I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, trust me." She said with a kind smile. "If you need anything just ask me."

Fuu smiled and thanked her before eating the rest of her food. She didn't disregard the way Shino watched her and she could guess why it was. So throughout the time she ate, washed her plates, helped Shino with the laundry, and casually spoke with her in the living room Fuu thought long and hard about how to ask her three things she really wanted to know and knew only she could/would answer.

"It's getting late and Mugen probably won't get back for some time. Do you think you'll be fine here until he gets back?" Shino asked after Fuu finally figured out how to know everything with one question.

"Yes, but can I ask you something?" Fuu realized this was the perfect opportunity. Mugen was gone, someone close to him was in the room with her, and she had finally gathered enough courage and curiosity to ask. "I think you might be able to help me with something that's been bothering me lately." She looked at Fuu attentively waiting for the question with a small charming smile. _She's so beautiful._ Fuu couldn't help but think. "I know it's not my place, but you mentioned a girl before. Hino? Mugen and Jin had been talking about her before and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her."

Shino looked at her with wide eyes but nodded, "Jin and I were engaged when we met Mugen and Hino. I had already given birth to my daughter Tsuki and was pregnant with Hoshi, my son." Fuu's eyes widening realizing many things from just that. One, Shino was who Mugen had thrown in Jin's face that day. Two, the children in the other room were Shino's and Jin's. Three, something happened so they didn't get married. "I remember everything clearly. Jin had come back that night tired with two people, Mugen and Hino. They met when they were on the streets. She was the same age as one of Mugen's sisters before he got kicked out and decided to look out for her like his real sister. You look just like her…" Shino said trailing off.

"I-I do?" Fuu asked.

She nodded, "You have her face except she had these turquoise eyes and a darker tone of brown hair."

Fuu noticed the sadness in her eyes, especially when she said 'had', and asked; "What happened to her?"

"Mugen helped a gang with drug dealing to try and get enough money to at least be able to leave Jin and I. When the man he helped met Hino he always acted very perverse toward her. The day Mugen told him he was no longer helping him he sent some of his men to kidnap Hino. They took her when none of us were around…" She paused and Fuu figured that would be all she heard. After a few minutes of silence Shino spoke again. "When Mugen went to the warehouse where he was located at everything was gone. All that was there was Hino's tattered clothes, blood, and a dead corpse."

Fuu looked down awkwardly, not sure what to say. She didn't have to though. After a few seconds of their silence the doorknob moved and they turned to see Mugen come in. He scowled walking inside. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Fuu couldn't help but smile at him awkwardly, "I was just about to. Shino and I were just talking for a bit to pass time."

Shino smiled and stood up, "Good night you two."

As she walked out of the room and to her own Fuu watched her apathetically, wishing she could help some way. "Hey get your ass up and help me." Mugen ordered wanting to just sleep already.

Fuu turned to face him startled and he rolled his eyes and threw a pillow and blanket that were on the couch at her, effectively knocking her down. "Jerk…" She muttered through the pillow not seeing Mugen's amused smirk.

When they had fixed the couch and finally laid down Fuu couldn't help but ask one more question that night, "Where'd you go to?"

He chuckled and passed her a pink wallet from out of nowhere, "Just where I wasn't supposed to go."

She snatched the wallet and glared at him, "If you're that damn horny go get your own money somehow!"

He chuckled turning on his side, "Yeah, whatever."

Fuu looked at him and stuck her tongue out before turning the other way to sleep. _Just when I start thinking he might not be such a dumbass._

**The next day**

Mugen smirked as watching the sleeping (snoring) girl beside him. Seeing her eys when they opened, her mouth opening, and the look of complete shock on her face were going to make his morning perfect. _Bitch deserves this for making me wait to set up the bed—couch last night._ He smirked maliciously as he slipped an ice cube on her collar and as soon as it hit her skin she screeched sitting up with wide eyes making the ice only go down her shirt.

As he laughed his ass off Fuu shook the ice out of her clothes and turned to glare at him, "Mugen! What the hell?!"

"I'd watch those pretty little lips of yours. There're kids in this house, ya know," Mugen said still laughing.

Fuu glared and hissed in a whisper, "Go fuck yourself."

He chuckled and quirked a brow, "Why do that when I have your wallet to turn to?"

She rolled her eyes before standing up and stretching. She scanned the house and noticed Shino was still in her room. "Why did you wake up so early?"

"We should go now," Mugen said with a serious look now. "Get up and fix the couch. I have to do something quickly before we go."

Fuu watched him curiously as he got up with his backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm helping fish face get his life together." Mugen was about to go on to the room of the house that was his destination but stopped and turned to Fuu. As he expected she looked like she wanted to know what was going on. "Before we left I took some things from him that he had gotten for them before. He never planned on sending them so I figured if I took 'em he'd never notice." He shrugged and scoffed, "Maybe this'll teach the ass to treat strangers worse than his family."

Fuu smiled and held her tongue form telling him how nice she thought it was that he'd do that just in case he changed his mind and to save his ego threw what he would leave in the trash. "I'll take care of everything here."

"Yeah, well hurry up. I'd rather not deal with some sappy mushy goodbye." He scoffed and trudged to Shino and the kids' room.

With ease he managed to walk inside and go to the small dresser across from Shino's bed. He slipped out an envelope Jin had placed a letter and some money inside. Mugen knew what it said and why he hadn't sent it. It was a letter assuring her that he'd return as soon as he could and they could then finally get married.

At that moment as he put the envelope down all Mugen wished he could do was feel some content because he was making what he caused right even through a lie. He couldn't. He groaned and slipped out from his backpack two other things, toys. One for Tsuki another for Hoshi that Jin had almost sent during a month back as Christmas presents but changed his mind. _It's all up to four eyes now._

He turned slowly and looked from the sleeping mother to the cribs where her children were at. _Kids deserve a dad, even one as fucked up as him._

Mugen sighed and turned to leave. As he started to close the door behind him he heard Shino's soft voice, "Please take care of her, Mugen."

He furrowed his eyebrows and closed the door softly as if he hadn't heard her at all. "You ready?" Mugen asked without looking up at Fuu as he walked to the door.

"Mhm," Fuu said cheerfully walking over to him. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

Mugen shook his head and opened the door going out first before she did. "We don't have time for that."

Fuu sighed, "I don't see why not."

Mugen chuckled and smirked turning to her, "That's because you're that stupid, girly."

"You're the stupid one!" Fuu argued as they continued to walk down the block that the small house with the metal mailbox with numbers 2120 was sitting on as two pairs of eyes opened as a glassy pair scanned the words on a white piece of paper over and over again.

**Moody1656: Sorry guys it took me so long.**

**Mugen: She's actually so stupid it took her this long to finish writing this chapter.**

**Fuu: I still like it.**

**Moody1656: Next chapter.**

The gun shots sounded behind her and all Fuu wished was that she could move and do something, anything, to help Mugen. He had done so much for her and during the one time she could help him in some way all she could do was what she did when they first met: hide in an alley behind an old dumpster.

Mugen scowled as he just dodged another bullet from the stupid bald idiot he should have shot before. "What does that girl even have to do with you?" The idiot shouted behind a parked car he was using a cover from Mugen's bullets.

"The hell does it matter to you?!" Mugen shouted angered more and more by the man speaking and walked out from his hiding.

"If you're holding onto her cause you've slept together you've got pretty bad taste in ass, no way is that scrawny little bitch good in bed." He chuckled trying to reload his hand gun.

Before he could he felt cold metal at his throat though. "Does it seem like I'd be that desperate?"

**Moody1656: Look forward to next chapter and review please!**


	8. Save Me, Save You

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 8**

**Save Me, Save You**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Sorry bout the delay but here it is.**

Fuu's tennis shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor as she dodged a waitress with a tray in hand. "Watch it!" She hissed and passed Fuu as she stuck her tongue out and continued to the back to place the last order she'd been given.

"Hey new girl!" She groaned at the sound of her fat, smelly, sweaty, nasty mustached boss. "New table for ya," He said wiping off some sweat on his forehead and pointing to a table in a corner in the tiny diner. Three men sat there, not too friendly either she noted as everyone else in the diner tried to not mind them with scared looks.

Fuu felt an urge to run as her subconscious reminded her of her father's men and how these looked like they could very well work for him. She shook the thought and cautiously walked towards them, _I can't think Mugen will always be there when there's trouble, so c'mon Fuu, put on that fake smile and try to remember there's a knife in your pocket for customers who order steak and fries._ "Good afternoon!" She said with fake pep. "I'll be your server Fuu, what can I--"

The most normal looking one, the one with the eye patch, looked over at her immediately stopping her. "Two burgers, three glasses of water." She nodded trying to hide her fear and placed her pen against her notepad. "Leave."

Not in the mood to need the knife Fuu walked away while writing down the order. The waitress she passed earlier walked over to her, slightly shoving her with her hip, and rolled her eyes. "There's someone waiting outside for you." Fuu looked over to the glass entrance and glass walls/windows by it and saw who it was. Red hoodie, messy hair, gray shorts, and a leaning position that stated said person was ready for the devil himself and ready to beat him to a pulp. "Said it's something important."

Without realizing what she was doing, she glanced over to the table of three before looking back at Mugen, then at her coworker. "Uh, thanks." She walked over to the back to place the last order she took and looked over at her boss. "I'll be right back, I just gotta go outside really fast. I won't even be a minute."

The man frowned, "Taking off half an hour's pay if you do." Fuu sighed but walked outside anyway.

"Stupid Mugen," she muttered as she opened the door and looked over at him expectantly. Her eyes widened when she saw his expression. His eyebrows were knit together, his lips were set in a line, and his eyes looked down at the ground searching for something. "Wh-What'ss wrong?"

He stood up away from the wall and straight across from her. "I was over at a bar earlier and heard some things. Heard that there's a guy who sent a couple o' guys here for his step daughter. The idiot who said that was a drunk shit so I grabbed him and took him out back." He took a moment to study her expression and felt like if there was anytime where he needed to comfort someone it was this. He took out his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms behind his neck while looking off to the side. "I took care of 'im, so calm down a bit." She nodded but didn't seem any less worried.

"There's two other guys," he elaborated, instantly shooting down Fuu's thoughts that the three men inside were her other attackers. "Seems like that old bald guy we left back at the playboy's house is one. If he's one then this shouldn't be a problem, so relax."

Mugen looked down at the sudden extra weight he felt around him. He sighed watching Fuu hug him and cry against his chest. He patted her head with one hand waiting for her to get off of him, noting that inside people were staring. _Of course. Just stare at the criminal getting hugged by an innocent and stupid girl. Someone took out a cell phone? Really?_ Mugen groaned and shoved her away from him. "Geez, kid, shut the whiny trap o' yours."

Fuu nodded, silently noticing the little red tints on his cheeks. "Thanks, Mugen." He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and shrugged before pulling off his hoodie. He shoved it into her hands, only wearing a white wife beater now. "What?"

"Get it cleaned before meetin' up again." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't want some stupid kid's snot all over it."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid."

"Well you're still stupid." With that he walked away.

- - - -inside the diner

"Stupid kids and their boyfriends, think it's the end of the world if they don't see each other." Fuu's boss mumbled watching the scene outside.

The waitress from before shrugged, "Maybe she's working cause they got a kid or something."

"Who cares?"

"I do, if that tiny ugly girl got to lay in bed with that hottie while I'm still single." She got a warning glare from her boss and shut up going back to work.

- - - - -

Mugen walked around the small city they were at trying to find some food to buy with his recently acquired money, courtesy of Fuu's most recently dead stalker. _Even with these extra perks she still owes me big time._ He stopped suddenly realizing he could've taken advantage of her new job for food. _Shit. Well I ain't goin' back now. Those damn idiots inside definitely didn't think I should be allowed inside. Plus I need her to get some good pay for later tonight..._ He smirked thinking of how long it was since the last time he got some good shag time.

_This taking care of her thing is taking up too much of my time._ He stopped seeing a burger place up ahead. _Well that'll work._ Just as he finally found his destination a bark stopped him. _Fuck._ He turned his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Not again._

- - - - -

"Mugen, I'm back." Fuu called setting down her room key on a nearby coffee table. They'd managed to afford a motel room. It was actually pretty big considering the cheap price. It had a living room area and then a separate bedroom. She looked around and noticed his shoes on the floor so she knew he was at least back. "Mugen?" She called out worried at the lack of an answer.

A bark caused her to almost jump out of her skin and let out a scream. "Mugen!" He came out of the room chuckling with a black lab following him. "Why's there a dog in here?" She asked him with a glare.

"Hell, I thought you more than anyone would like this stupid mutt." He smirked flopping down on the couch, pushing the dog off right after it tried to get on too. "Hey! Don't think I won't take out another one of your teeth!"

The dog whined but stayed down.

She protested, "It's just that we can get kicked out!"

Mugen looked over and smirked maliciously, "That's only IF we get caught."

The dog went over to her and sat down in front of her feet happily. "Well, he is kinda cute." She bent down and pet him behind his ears. "Where'd you find him?"

"He found me," He said with a shrug. "Thing fought with me when we were over at the one guy's wrestling thing."

"It was boxing."

"Whatever," he said laying down on the couch. "He left when you got back and I guess the mutt's been following me since then. Barked at me today when I was going to eat."

She laughed, "So I guess he took a liking to you cause you're both strays."

"Haha, very funny." He whistled getting the dog back over to him. "I only brought him with me cause I figured he'd keep following me and you'd like him or something."

Fuu stood up and watched as he lazily pet the dog with closed eyes. She smiled at the somewhat caring side of Mugen he hardly ever showed. "What's his name?"

"Choose."

"What about Momo?" She asked and the dog wagged its tail excited.

"Stupid name, for a stupid dog. Sounds good 'ta me." He smiled crookedly.

Fuu smiled and dropped a bag with her work clothes on the floor, "Well, I'm gonna go change and head to bed. Goodnight."

Mugen opened one eye and watched her walk away to the bedroom, and no doubt connected bathroom to change. He sat up and swung his legs over the couch before getting up and trudging over to the room. As walked he shouted, "D'ya clean my jacket?"

"Yeah! It's in my bag!" She answered back turning on the sink faucet to wash her face, her backpack full of clothes at her feet.

Mugen kept walking and got into the bedroom and spread himself out on the bed. Momo watched with his head to the side curiously. A few seconds passed and Fuu came out wearing a pair of gray work out shorts and a pink tank top. She glared, stuck out her hip, and put a hand to it; "Mugen!"

He smirked, "Whoa, girlie, didn't think you'd dress up for me." Fuu looked down and remembered how short her shorts were and blushed crimson.

"Pervert!"

"But you insist on stickin' around." She frowned and folded her arms across her chest expectantly. "What?"

She glared hard at him, "Get out of my bed."

"Hey I put my fair share for this room, I deserve this bed as much as you do." His closed eyes were enough to tell her he wasn't gonna get up.

"Your share was stolen, again!" Fuu pointed out walking over to the bed. "I earned my money and worked hard for this bed, so get off!"

"Make me," He countered calmly, the smirk never fading.

Her glare intensified and she jumped up on the bed, falling on her butt on Mugen's stomach. He jerked up and opened his eyes to a triumphantly smiling Fuu. "Fine," She laughed and began jumping on his stomach, causing him to jerk continuously. She stopped for a second and saw his glare, quickly turning scared and pale. "Mugen?"

"That's it!" He exclaimed pushing her off of him and pinned her to the bed before laying face down on top of her. "Now you either leave the bed to me alone, or we can sleep like this for the rest of the night."

She struggled trying to push him off. "Mugen! Get off! Do you know how weird this is? How it must look!"

"'Course I do," His eyes glinted with mischief. "I wouldn't of done this otherwise."

"Pig!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Ugh!"

"I win!" Suddenly an extra weight was on them both and they groaned.

"Momo get off!" Fuu grunted trying to not suffocate from so much weight.

"Stupid mutt!" Mugen spread his legs on either side of Fuu's and sat up, taking the time to push him off them both and the bed.

A gunshot went off in the distance when the dog fell to the ground, the noise was almost drowned out by the busy city noises. Both Mugen and Fuu stopped fighting and scolding Momo.

Mugen was the first to react and stood up. He grabbed Fuu and pulled her up. "Go grab our stuff." He sure as hell wasn't gonna go back for it again if they had to leave town again.

Mechanically he took out his hand gun and loaded it while the girl scurried to put all their stuff away and bring their backpacks over to him. She put her work clothes' bag in her backpack and strapped it on. Mugen put his shoes back on and strapped his own backpack on.

He then went over to the window in the room and opened it widely, "C'mon." Fuu silently followed his orders and passed through to the fire escape. He followed, closing the window behind Momo.

They were just one story up so he picked Fuu up on his back and jumped off while she held on to him for dear life and tried to suppress a scream. Momo jumped down after them and Mugen looked down at him warningly, "Stay quiet or I'm gonna have to shoot you." Mugen turned, satisfied with the attentive look the dog gave him and started to run. Some screams were audible as Mugen ran down an alley to avoid going out through the front, followed by three gunshots.

Fuu got scared and though she knew Mugen would get mad or call her a baby or something she held onto him tightly, ignoring the awkward feeling of his back pack between them, and buried her face in his neck. Surprisingly, Mugen said nothing, he just kept running.

He kept his senses on high alert and followed his instincts to the dot. He stopped for a second feeling an odd sensation overcome him. He ignored her questioning and shushed her. _There's two of them, don't forget that._

The alley they were now in connected with another small alley with three dumpsters. There were two cars in the alley, one beat up, the other had been raided and some of its parts had been stolen. There was a screech of tires from a long distance behind them. _But not long enough. Shit._ He ducked into the connecting alley and set Fuu down between the two furthest dumpsters, tossing his stuff down with her. _Four minutes at most._

When he turned his attention back to the girl he was saving he noticed her quite worry. "Don't doubt me now, girlie." With a smirk Mugen turned to Momo and kicked him with Fuu. "Make sure he stays quiet no matter what, you too." She nodded pulling Momo between her legs and keeping her back as far back to the brick wall behind her as she could. "Promise me," He said gruffly taking out his gun again and putting a dagger in his shorts' left side securely, "You won't move or do anything, no matter what happens."

"I promise." She whispered.

Mugen smiled crookedly feeling the adrenaline, _Three minutes._ "In my backpack there should be an extra, loaded gun. If anything does happen just fix the safety and forget about me, ok?"

At this she seemed to struggle. Mugen glared at her. "I," She thought about how it'd be selfish to not follow his instructions. "Ok."

_Two minutes._ With that Mugen took off out of the alley and went over to the beat up car for protection, holding his gun steadily. _Headlights. _He adjusted the safety and smirked ready._ Now._ His eyes didn't need to see much so he just aimed and fired. The sound of something popping then metal scratching pavement met his ears.

Momo squirmed in Fuu's hold but she held onto him from behind and changed her position so her back was pressed against the corner made by the heavier dumpster to her side so she could have an even better hold of the dog. He looked at her and quieted down when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Mugen took another pull at the trigger of his gun and heard glass shatter and then the car shriek to a stop. _Here they come._

Car doors opened and then shut. The man on the driver's side took out a shot gun and shot at Mugen from his hiding spot.

Fuu held Momo's snout gently but firmly to stop him from giving them away. She silently whispered shushes and put her face against the back of his head, trying to calm him down.

Mugen waited as he heard seven shots from a barrel and the shot gun reload and shoot then peered out from his spot and shot a man with brown, slightly red, hair in the leg. He groaned and fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, he was the guy with the shot gun and the other guy, the bald guy from before, had already reloaded his gun and shot at Mugen, grazing his shoulder. Mugen went down and ignored the pain, "Shit," mostly.

Fuu shut her eyes shut in fear as she heard groaning and yelling. She knew it wasn't Mugen, though, so that was somewhat reassuring. _Please don't die._ She opened her eyes feeling Momo move his head and saw him put his nose against Mugen's backpack. She opened it as quietly as possible, though nothing could probably even be heard over the repetitive gunshots, and pulled out the gun Mugen told her to get.

"Just tell us where she is, kid!" The bald man shouted ducking behind the hood of his car.

Mugen grit his teeth pushing himself up and tried to shoot the man behind the car. "Miles away from your sorry ass by now!"

Fuu peered over the edge of the dumpster and saw the bald man grimace. "Guess I'll just have to settle and kill you."

Mugen narrowed his eyes and moved, ready to shoot again. His opponent did the same.

The gunshots sounded behind her and all Fuu wished was that she could move and do something, anything, to help Mugen. He had done so much for her and during the one time she could help him in some way all she could do was what she did when they first met: hide in an alley behind an old dumpster.

Mugen scowled as just dodged another bullet from the stupid bald idiot he should have shot before. "What does that girl even have to do with you?" The idiot shouted behind the parked car he was using as cover from Mugen's bullets.

"The hell does it matter to you?!" Mugen shouted angered more and more by the man speaking and walked out from his hiding. "If you're holding onto her cause you've slept together you've got pretty bad taste in ass, no way is that scrawny little bitch good in bed."

He chuckled trying to reload his hand gun. Before he could he felt cold metal at his throat though. "Does it seem like I'd be that desperate?" With that he finally killed the bastard.

As Mugen smirked triumphantly the man with red hair began to get up and pointed his shot gun at Mugen from behind.

Fuu's eyes widened and Momo squirmed out of her hold charging forward towards the man just as he pulled the trigger, causing the shell to fly upward. Mugen turned to see what was happening and his eyes widened, glancing over at the alley he left Fuu at and saw that she was still hidden.

"Why you stupid--" The man got ready to shoot the dog but Mugen pushed him away with his hands on the gun and pushed the dog away with his foot. Another shot was fired in the air and Mugen pulled the gun away throwing it to the side with a glare.

The two men glared at each other intensely, both trying to breath but keeping their instincts on high alert for each others' movements. Not a second passed and Mugen swiftly palmed the man in the face, breaking his nose effectively. The man spat some blood out from biting his tongue at the same time and punched Mugen's grazed shoulder causing him to widen his eyes and wince at the impact.

At that moment the man took out his own dagger and Mugen round house kicked him with the most force on the leg he'd previously shot. The man groaned falling to the ground, but as he did so he managed to scratch Mugen from his chest down to his stomach, getting it stuck through his side.

Mugen hugged himself with one arm and moved to kick the man on his forehead. He barely moved out of the way and reached up, grabbing a hold of his groin. He groaned and without a second thought pulled out the dagger and chucked it in the man's chest.

Fuu felt like she could just faint as she watched the last one die. Then she noticed Mugen was swaying, about to fall, and Momo was whining nonstop. "Mugen..." She breathed and pushed herself up off the ground. Taking all their stuff with them out of habit, placing the gun in Mugen's back pack without realizing what she was doing and zipped it up.

When she reached him she dropped the stuff and ducked under his uninjured arm, hoisting him up and steadying him. He turned to her weakly and smirked, "Thought I told you to not move."

She smiled back and wiped the tears she just noticed off of her face. "Idiot."

Mugen laughed, "Yo, mutt," He whistled weakly and Momo walked over to him worried. "Grab our stuff, stupid." He brightened up and barked before going over to their bags and carrying them in his mouth.

"C'mon," Fuu said, her voice cracking slightly. "We gotta get you somewhere away from here before you pass out."

All he did was chuckle and limped by her side, as they tried to hide, again.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Well there it is. I lost this chapter what? Three times? So I decided I was tired of it and all day today I worked on this. Hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry for the insane wait. Love you all! So without further a due, here comes the preview.**

"That's why, right?" she whispered. "When you see me you—"

He grabbed her wrist and glared, "You're not her, I know that." She waited as he looked on at the distance confused, "I mean, at first it was because of her. I know fish face is wrong though, 'cause I ain't doin' this 'cause of her anymore."

Fuu watched him patiently. He looked like he was fighting with himself. She knew she shouldn't be pushing him, but there's no way she could ever bring it back up again and she'd been waiting for answers for so long. Her eyes softened, and she asked as comforting as possible; "Then why?"

**Moody1656: Look forward to the next chapter cause I'm planning on posting it soon. So please review! And happy holidays!**


	9. The Truth Is

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth Is**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Well here it is, chapter 9! Trying to work my hardest to make up for my lack in updates guys, just bare with me.**

**Mugen: So just get on with it.**

**Moody1656: Right, on with the story!**

Fuu dipped the dirty cloth in the bucket next to her, sighing to herself. It had taken four hours to get two cities away, only because they were between two cities already. After the first hour Mugen passed out and Fuu had to drag him with small intervals where she would stop and sit down for a minute.

After all that time she managed to get them in an abandoned warehouse. Luckily there was a pharmacy a couple blocks away where she got a bunch of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and other medical supplies to heal Mugen with.

His eyebrows furrowed at the feel of the rugged and cold cloth against his chest again. Fuu noticed his reaction and frowned, "You know, this is all your own fault."

He opened his eyelids tiredly and glared at her, "The hell is your problem?" She flinched like he'd just slapped her. "I'm only hurt because I saved your sorry ass from being kidnapped. Just like the last time, and the time before that."

Fuu turned her eyes away from his and continued to clean off the dry blood all over his chest, pretending that the words he'd just said didn't bother her in the least. "I don't ask you to risk your life."

"And I don't ask you to get kidnapped or run slow either, but 'ya still do." He countered closing his eyes, unable to look at the look that crossed her face. She glared down at him but continued to clean his wounds.

Momo watched the two impatiently and barked, as a reward getting yelled at by Mugen to shut up. Fuu was still lost in her thoughts as she began to put the antibacterial lotion on his deepest chest wound.

She couldn't understand how he could possibly willingly put his life out in on the line to save her all the time. She knew he wasn't a very carrying person, well at least not as much as risking his life for some 'stupid brat' he met in an alley. "I just don't understand why."

Mugen groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, painfully, to glare at her straight in the eyes. "Will 'ya just drop it?" He rolled his eyes with a set scowl grazing his lips. "You're alive another day, you're safe, right? There's no fuckin' reason for 'ya ta even care. I don't get why yer giving a rat's ass about why I'm even doing this fer 'ya!"

Fuu glared back at him, understanding that he was getting angry but knowing she couldn't back down. So she just did what she did best, she argued. "Mugen, you keep getting hurt because of me!" She snapped back. "Do you understand how bad that makes me feel? Even worse is I know I can't stop you! 'Cause you'd be damned is someone told you that you're wrong!"

"Hell yeah I would!" He yelled back at her. "Especially some flat chested, weak, and stupid brat like you!"

She was hurting by every word and she knew now was when she should stop. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be the tough idiot you make yourself out to be!"

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish you weren't so fucking loud!"

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have ever rescued me!"

"Yeah? Well, that makes two of us!" Mugen snarled, in the background Momo whimpered and watched the two people in the room argue ferociously. "But, 'ya wanna know something girlie? You're stuck with me, 'cause you know if you leave you'll die."

Fuu felt tears prick her eyes. "Yeah, well," her voice was forced out and she felt herself retreat into the insecurity she had when she first met the vagabond. "At least you wouldn't."

Then the room became devoid of screaming, only whimpering and shaking caused from anger and sadness. Mugen turned his eyes to the side and groaned. Had she not learned anything yet? Did she not realize he was destined to die during his journey? _Why the hell does she even have ta care? After this is all over I can take her somewhere safer. Somewhere away from me._ "I'm not scared o' death."

"I am." She said as steadily as she could. "Mugen, I just—I don't want you to die because of me."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop worryin', it won't be cause of you."

She took a deep breath of air to calm down. She dared to ask again, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Shut up."

"Why are you risking your life for me?"

"I told you to shut up," This time he raised his voice in anger.

Fuu persevered and glared at him, "Why didn't you just let me die."

"Girlie, I swear if you don't--"

"What could you possibly gain from--"

"I'm in it for the action, I told you that al--"

She shook her head, "You would've been fine by just chasing Mukuro."

"No," he said trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence. Mugen furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his teeth. Why the hell _was_ he doing this? It's not like he wanted her for her tits or anything. Right? It couldn't be money either, cause she was just as bad off as him. Hino? Jin couldn't possibly be right. He knew that. _That was too damn long ago. And I never even think of 'er when I'm with her._

Fuu watched him patiently. "Mugen?"

"Shit, Hino, just leave me--" His eyes widened when he realized what he did. He turned to Fuu and saw, to his shock, that she just nodded.

"I remind you of her. That's why, right." The sentence was meant to be a question but she didn't need to make it into one.

He glared at her, "It was a fucking mistake. It doesn't mean shit, got it?"

Fuu shook her head, "It's okay if I remind you of your sister." She felt her heart clench, probably due to the truth. "Shino told me what happened, and it makes sense. When you see me you--"

"That's not why! Shit, can't you fucking listen to me for once?" He snapped again at her. He laid back down on the cold ground with a hand over his face. He spread his fingers to let himself look up at the ceiling. "There's no fucking way that that's why."

"But Jin and Shino--" She stopped, her nerves going up, her breath cutting short, and a tingling feeling on her hand when she felt his grab hers.

He relaxed, seeing that he finally got her to stop talking for awhile. "That's not it, ok? It just can't be it. I mean, at first it was I guess. I know fish face is wrong though, 'cause I ain't doin' this 'cause of her anymore."

Momo stopped his whimpering making the silence in the room more present. Fuu stared at his barely visible slate eyes and felt sympathy for him. "Then why?"

His slate eyes peered over at her momentarily, "Damned if I know." He smirked lightly at her and her lips curved upward like his before their crooked half smiles defined themselves on their lips better.

They stayed in comfortable silence for the next few minutes they spent together quietly. She bandaged all of the injuries along his chest, arms, and legs until she moved on to the small and few scratches on his face.

She leaned forward, closer to his face and pressed a band-aid on the worst injury on his left cheek. He watched tired as he awkwardly realized how horny he was since even she started to look good. "I need money," He said simply and she glared. Knowing that look he sighed, "I'll just go out to a bar."

"Mugen--"

"Unless you feel up to it," He smirked knowing that'd get her. She scowled and put a couple bills on his chest slapping down on his injuries to spite him.

Fuu rolled her eyes and crossed the warehouse to where her stuff was and turned her back to him. "If your wound open, don't you dare wake me up." With that Momo padded over to her and snuggled by her as the two tried to sleep while the lecher in the room struggled to stand.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Yay! New chapter! Kay so I'll just go straight to the preview.**

**Next Chapter:**

Fuu grimaced at the smell of alcohol on his breath as he kept insisting. She made sure her hands were keeping him at bay and tried to evade his attacks. She wanted to give in at times though. She reasoned it was just the fact that he was actually kind of attractive that made her think that, not any other feelings.

He smirked against her skin and chuckled deeply. "It's more fun if you try," He informed moving back to her bruised lips, licking the top one open.

**Moody1656: Yeah you can guess what's happening now, right? Wrong! Maybe... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Through the Drinking Glass

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 10**

**Through the Drinking Glass**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: I won't keep you waiting so here's chapter 10. On with the story!!!**

Mugen stumbled down the street leading to the warehouse with a big dopy grin on his face.

"_Whiskey," He muttered waiting for the bartender with a cross look on his face. The woman next to him smirked when she saw him and he reciprocated._

He felt his feet cross each other sloppily as he tried to walk straight while he laughed. _I hope I know I'm an idiot_, he chuckled to himself still giddy for some reason.

_She groaned, pinned between cold brick and the warm body of the ex-drug dealer in front of her. Mugen wasted no time and shoved his hands between her ivory thighs as she moaned in pleasure against his lips._

_He smirked against her lips, his hands wrapped around her warm flesh. Her back arched and she pulled him down to her mouth further by his shaggy hair. "Enjoying yourself, babe?" He smirked pulling back for a second. She smirked and brushed her nose against his, trapping his bottom lip with her own._

He could see the many garage doors to the warehouses lined up next to each other. He could see the beaten silver one with graffiti adorning it as a mural.

_Mugen pulled his tongue out of her mouth and smirked. He needed to catch his breath for a second. He moved his hands out of her skirt and up her shirt. This chick had to be a C at least. She leaned to his ear and chuckled lowly and seductively, "Why don't I help you?"_

Mugen sighed pressing his forehead against the cool entrance of the warehouse. He felt dizzy, but it wasn't just from all the booze he drank in the last two hours. _Fuck. She had a nice rack too._

_Finally she snapped the clasp on her bra off, but just before Mugen could be completely invited into the scene in the dirty, wet, and piss smelling alley he remembered round doe eyes. He groaned, annoyed. What's her name noticed and paused her movements, "What?"_

Perfect chance to get laid and not pay. _I should be mad at that stupid brat, but--_

Fuu stirred hearing the door creak open. Fur fell into her mouth as she yawned when she heard Momo shake himself and run off. "Ugh! Momo!"

Mugen looked down with blurry vision at the dog as it ran out the door. _The fuck is wrong with that mutt?_ He chuckled and held himself up right by the door frame. He took in a deep breath of air and shouted, incredibly amused, "Honey I'm home!" His laughter shook Fuu wide awake and she groaned noticing he went ahead and got himself fucked up.

"Mugen, what the he--"

"'Ya wanna know somethin'?" He asked taking a shaky step forward and slamming the door shut behind him. "I almost got fucking laid in an alley a couple mints—mins—minu—ya know what I mean," He smiled at her, something she was actually kind of scared to see on his face. He must've had a really good night then. "Well thing's that—man why the fuck can't I stand straight?" He chuckled and grabbed hold of his head.

Fuu sighed and pushed herself up off the ground, dusting off her shorts. She changed when Mugen left into a pair of short work out shorts he'd bought her before, not a surprise that he chose them, and a pink tank top.

She walked over to him, the soles of her feet cold from the ground. "How much did you drink?" He blinked at her and put up two fingers. "Two glasses? Really? How the hell can _you_ of all people be drunk after--"

He snorted and grabbed onto her shoulder for a bit more balance. "Hell no, I ain't you. I had two bottles of whiskey. Or maybe three, I don't remember."

Again, she sighed. She crossed her arms in front of her, "You have to be more careful. Remember what happened last time?" She was referring to when Jin's apartment was raided.

"Uh, huh;" Was Mugen's distracted response. He was too busy looking at her eyes. _Why the hell do they look so fucking innocent? Prob'ly cause she's still a virgin. Maybe I can change that? _He chuckled and leaned a bit closer to her, still holding onto her shoulders. She seemed too busy telling him how stupid he was to notice him look down at her lips and lick his own._ She looks like she'd be tons more fun than sluts from bars and whores._

"We just can't risk anymore of your silly adventures," Fuu continued to explain to him with fire in her eyes as she tried to stare him down. He just stopped smiling and smirked, _Damn, I never noticed how fucking hot she looked mad. Maybe I should tick her off more often._ She glared when she noticed him smirked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, sure sweetheart." Was his simple answer.

She rolled her eyes and and uncrossed her arms. That's when she noticed how tired she was, when she thought she saw Mugen take a step closer to her. "The point is..." Her voice dulled out to a hum in his ears and he moved his hands gently but swiftly across her shoulders and up her neck to hold her face.

He only noticed she stopped talking when the object of his eyes' admiration stopped moving. _I wanna kiss her, but I know she'll fucking push me off as soon as I press my lips against hers._ Mugen's serious slate eyes turned up to Fuu's eyes and he noticed her eyes weren't giving her away for once. "Mu—gen..." Her voice did though.

Mugen smirked and hungrily took her lips into his own. Fuu blinked, before closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss. He smirked, finally content with the lips on his and angled his head to get taste her her better. She pulled back, though he groaned trying to keep her head near his. "No, no..." He looked and her curiously and shook his head before nearing her face again. This time Fuu put a finger on his lips, "No."

He frowned. "No?"

She shuddered under his stare. _He's just horny. I can't actually believe he likes me. So I have to keep my head on straight. _"No."

Mugen blinked. This was definitely different for him. He moved one hand to her finger and he moved it slowly away from his lips. He noticed her breath in deeply. He smirked and moved his other hand behind her neck, aggressively pulling her lips back to his own. When he heard her whimper he smriked and pull back, moving his head to the side.

He went to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, but tried to make her feel more comfortable and was as gentle as possible. Fuu bit her lip, she was enjoying this way too much. She moved her hands back to his face and pulled him away from her ear as best as she could.

"C'mon," Mugen said smirking. "You'll have fun." He moved to her neck now.

Fuu grimaced at the smell of alcohol on his breath as he kept insisting. She made sure her hands were keeping him at bay and tried to evade his attacks. She wanted to give in at times though. She reasoned it was just the fact that he was actually kind of attractive that made her think that, not any other feelings.

He smirked against her skin and chuckled deeply. "It's more fun if you try," He informed moving back to her bruised lips, licking the top one open.

She knew she was going to regret it later. She knew if she let this happen he'd break her heart later. But still she consented and let his tongue travel into her mouth. Fuu smiled against his lips, actually enjoying herself.

_About time she has some fun._ Mugen smirked and pulled her body closer to his causing her to gasp from the contact. He started to lead her down to the ground, one hand behind her head and the other at her hip. It shocked him how gentle he was being with her, but he was actually enjoying himself. _She might be a virgin but man she can kiss._

Fuu blinked feeling her body connect with the cold floor. She pulled back for a second and reflected on her position right now. Mugen was staring down at her full of lust in his eyes, which she's still shocked by since he's always calling her flat chested. Her knees were bent and Mugen was between them over her. What could that lead to? Clearly she knew. But she couldn't risk it, right?

"What's wrong with you?" Mugen finally broke the silence, wondering why the hell they stopped making out.

"I--" Fuu stopped to consider what she could say. "I'm tired," which was true and seemed like her easiest exit at the moment.

"Tired?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, as in I wanna sleep now."

"Later?"

She glared, "Now."

Mugen groaned and got off of her. He laid down next to her, she made sure their bodies didn't touch. She turned her back to him and shut her eyes tightly to try to force herself to sleep, hoping he'd been so drunk that tomorrow he'd forget it all.

He noticed how rigid her body was, how quiet she got, how uneasy she looked when she stopped, and how she wasn't breathing normal (she was concentrating on her breathing so he'd think she was fine, and he knew it).

Mugen sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned on his side. He knew tomorrow he'd have the worst migraine ever.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Mugen was bent over barfing while Fuu walked a couple feet ahead of him. "That's what you get for spending my money on bottles of whiskey."

He glared and wiped his mouth, cleaning his hand off on his pants, "Fuck you." Fuu laughed and stuck her tongue at him.

"C'mon, we gotta get going." She urged seeing that they were still in front of the warehouses.

He nodded and walked forward with a hand to his head, "So, how'd I get back?"

Fuu stopped and looked at him with a confused look, "You don't remember."

"All I remember is telling this hot girl without a shirt that I wasn't in the mood cause I knew you'd bitch at me if I got back in the morning." He said finally standing in front of her, rubbing his temples from the major migraine he had. "Should've fucked her when I had the chance."

Fuu rolled her eyes, but frowned. _He doesn't remember anything. _She shook her head and sighed, "You're such a pig."

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded shrugging it off and forcing himself to whistle for the stupid mutt. "So, seriously how'd I get back?"

"Well," She paused still distracted by the fact he forgot everything. "I'm not really sure, I think you might have gotten a cab or maybe just walked back to be honest."

Momo appeared from out of nowhere and looked up at them nonchalantly. Mugen glanced at him and noticed the uneasy dog, "The hell's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's lonely?" Fuu asked bending a little and petting the black lab behind the ear.

"Dogs don't get lonely. 'Sides he's got us," Mugen smirked, casually glancing at Fuu's behind as she was bent over before snapping back to reality and rubbing his temples again from the migraine.

She stood back up and shrugged, "We should get him a dog tag. He walks off too much."

"He's fine, besides don't cha need to put like an address on those things?" Mugen swung his arms above his head and started walking, smirking when he heard the sound of them following him.

Behind him Fuu stared at the back of his head. _I knew it._ She continued to stare at the back of his head as they walked. _I think I just heard my heart shatter._

**Moody1656: I'm sorry if that was too depressing or an ending you guys didn't want but do not worry next chapter I'll make up for it. (smirks) Trust me.**

**Fuu: I'm gonna be honest and say I'm scared.**

**Mugen rolled his eyes: So here's the preview for the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

"So you two are--" Shinsuke drifted off pointing between the fighting duo.

Mugen smirked and swung an arm around Fuu's shoulders, "Having sweaty, dirty, and kinky sex together?" Fuu's and Shinsuke's eyes widened as they gawked at the blunt brute. "_Fuck_ yeah."

Fuu just opened and closed her mouth before turning to their host and shaking her head really fast, "No, no, no, no, **no**. Listen he's just kidding! Aren't you?" She forced the words out through gritted teeth and Mugen just smirked.

"Am I?" He said referring to their earlier spit swat. She reddened remembering how close to actually doing something they were.

"Is he?" Shinsuke restated.

He just chuckled and looked down at Fuu lecherously, "We could give ya a demonstration if you want, kid."

"You're so dead." She whispered deadly to him.

**Moody1656: Yup, see I'm making up for it next chapter. Or am I? XD**

**Fuu: Review please.**


	11. Boy vs Man Part 1

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 11**

**Boy vs. Man Part I**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Wooo! New Chappie. I worked on it since V-Day, though I hate the holiday ('specially since all I ever see is people shoving each other's tongues down their throats), but shit keeps happening.**

**Mugen: She's just down cause she doesn't have no one.**

**Moody1656: Which means I have someone ha!**

**Fuu: Denial.**

**Moody1656 pouts: Jerks.**

**Fuu: Anyways she posted a couple of videos on youtube that were inspired while she made this story.**

**Moody1656: So without further ado, on with the tale!**

**Mugen: Story.**

**Moody1656: WHATEVER!**

He decided those pants were way too tight on her and that was the reason he was looking at her hips as they swayed...from side...to side...to side...damnit.

Fuu was glaring at the ground as they kept walking down another street. It was hot out today so she was now sweating from the heat. She even wore flip flops, a light pair of jeans, and a loose spaghetti strap top to not suffer so much from the heat.

She stopped abruptly and put her hands to her hips, Mugen ended up crashing into her (too focused on staring at her butt and not the fact that it had gotten closer fast). Fuu turned back around and groaned, rolling her eyes. "Watch where you're going, idiot."

He glared back at her and stuck his hands in his pockets, "The hell are ya blaming _me _for? I know I wasn't the one who fuckin' just decided to stop outta nowhere." Her reaction wasn't the customary flair of nostrils or snide comment, just a turn of the head and a dazed look. "What?"

She crossed her arms, almost as if she was hugging herself, and shrugged. "Just remembered something, that's all." She noticed his lips start to part and yawned to stop him. "We're lost you know," her statement was muffled by the noise coming from the back of her throat though.

"No we're not." It was as if he thought the statement would stop the conversation completely. Honestly, he kind of figured that out after she said she was thinking, except she'd probably pin it all on him if he said he knew. Considering he was the one that was supposed to lead the way, and more than anything not get distracted by her hips, he knew it'd be his fault and he couldn't get around it (not in his current state that composed of a major migraine and an extra dose of horny as fuck).

Fuu just glared, "Yeah, we are. We're going West instead of East like we were supposed to."

"Hey, you were the one leading anyway." He snapped back. Best method of escaping responsibility: blame the loser by you. "If you knew which direction we were going and which not 'ta go in you'd o' known long ago you were getting us lost."

"I just figured that out, you asshole! Besides, you were supposed to lead. I've never really had as much experience as a street rat like you have!"

His teeth clenched and he pinched the bridge of his nose to not snap at her right there and then. "This street rat is constantly saving your ass, so it'd be nice to not do all the work for once."

A breathy sigh left her lips before she could stop. "Well," he moved his hand from his face to study her expression as she spoke. "I guess we'll have to look for somewhere to crash soon at least. We've been walking for hours and we only got further away, plus it's starting to get dark out."

Fuu let one of her arms drop to her side, while the other still held onto her elbow. That's when he finally noticed it, she was upset or at the very least uncomfortable. Her shoulders were sagging just a bit more than usual, but not so much that they'd indicate to him that she was hungry, her eyes were half lidded, and her lips were set in a straight line. "What's up with you?" He tried to make his tone sound as uninterested and annoyed as possible, but he hoped she wouldn't pay attention to his face because he was sure it'd rat him out.

"Nothing," She answered smiling lightly over at him before walking again, retreating past him, putting a few good feet of distance between them. _How can he seriously not remember anything?_ "Momo ran off again. We should go find him before the sun sets."

Damn the devil, Mugen was actually concerned now. "Hey," He called out walking after her.

She was deaf to his call though, "I swear, that dog can be such a hassle. Like you didn't have a hard time with just me, huh?" She giggled lightly, dark humor she figured. _The only reason we've been taking so long is probably me, too. No wonder he can't stand me. Ugh...great...one stupid frickin' night and now I care about what Mugen, of all people, thinks about me._ "Stupid dog."

He saw her shoulders shake. Shit. Without thinking it over again Mugen took a few deliberate strides forward and spun her around to see her face. To lighten the mood he smirked and joked, "If he's getting you this worked up we could just leave him be, you know. Or maybe we can find him and I'll sell him to a crappy restaurant around here. I'm sure there's gotta be some crap shack around." Her big round doe eyes just stared back as tears dripped down her skin. "C'mon, girly, what's wrong? It's exhausting to see you cry again after last night."

Her breath hitched, but she just brushed away what he said and tried to get away from him. She didn't want to remember last night, she wanted the luxury he had. "Hey," he snapped her out of it.

"Let's just go look for him," she begged.

Mugen had it and let out a groan, drawling out, "You're such a tight ass."

"WH-What?" That snapped her out of it perfectly.

"I swear I try to actually help you out for once and you just continue to be whiny and a depressing little bitch, who, by the way, I think is on her period right now!"

Fuu scoffed, "So what? I don't fall for your stupid caring act, and now I'm PMS-ing?" She grit her teeth, "I'm not the one being overly sensitive and pissy just cause I haven't gotten laid!"

"Well maybe _that's _your problem!" He snapped back, a fire igniting in his eyes. "Your virgin ass is so tight from never being with a guy that you're just throwing all yer emotional bull shit at me!"

She took a step forward and stabbed his chest with her index finger, "For your information! I've had a boyfriend before! Actually a few. Just cause I don't go sleeping with everything that-"

"_You?_ A boyfriend?" He snorted, swatting her finger away. "Ah man, you've come up with some funny shit in the past but this is just hilarious!"

"I have!"

One of his eyebrows rose questioningly, "Sure you have. In fact, I'm so sure you haven't I'd tell ya 'ta prove it 'cept you can't!"

"Asshole!" That was all she could take though, so quickly her frown turned into a smirk and she put a finger to her bottom lip pensively. "Actually, I will." With that she turned around again and continued to walk the way they were going before. _I only really knew we were lost because of him, to be honest._

Mugen was left stumped in his spot, "Huh?" His eyes traveled back to her hips. _Shit, concentrate._ He rolled his eyes and rushed after her, "What the hell do you mean you will?"

"As a matter of fact my ex lives a block from here."

"Sure he does," He noticed the coy smirk on her lips and how she twisted her shirt and her hair in an attempt to look more presentable. His eyes widened. "Wait, he does?"

She laughed, pulling her head back. Looking behind her shoulder she answered with another question, "You thought I was kidding?"

"You weren't?" He asked stopping again, she did as well. He watched her carefully. _This has to be a joke. She's too fricking innocent._ Looking back at her though, her face completely nonchalant, he knew she wasn't trying to pull a fast one on him.

Just as he was watching her she did him. It worried her when she saw his body tense up, and then his jaw tighten, his eyes narrow, his eyebrows furrow together so they seemed like one, and his fists were clenched so tightly she saw them go from tan to red to white. That struck an idea in her mind. "Mugen?" He seemed too angry to listen but she tried anyways, taking a step forward with her hands clasped behind her back and tilting her head up at him. "You're not...jealous? Are you?"

"Jealous?" He snapped back to reality and scoffed. "Please, like I'd go for someone like you."

That stung a little but she kept her face amused. "I bet you are, though. Somewhere deep down inside you have the hots for me."

"You keep wishing that," he chuckled.

"Then what's that?" She asked pointing down at his now bleeding hand.

_Shit._ "You don't honestly think it's cause of your little lover boy." He smirked back at her and took a step toward her as well with a teasing tilt of his head. "Besides if I'd ever have a thing for you it'd only be for two things you're virginity and your ass."

Fuu gasped and pouted back at him, "Yeah, well, who says I'm even a virgin. For all you know, Shinsuke and I-"

"Hold on there, his name's _Shinsuke_? What kinda stupid name is that?" Mugen chuckled.

"That's just your jealousy talking." She laughed back.

"Oh believe me, babe, I wouldn't just be here talking to you if I was jealous." He smirked.

She grabbed his injured hand gently and brought it up between them, "Your hand says otherwise."

"It wouldn't matter either way," He pulled his hand back roughly and stood up straight to look down at her. "Cause you've only really been with a boy not a man."

"Meaning?" She glared.

"Means you're still a virgin, also means that you've probably only just had those stupid little kisses where the guy barely even touches you." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely jealous."

Fuu figured what happened next was the outcome of trying to prove a point and to get back at him for the night before, not some type of crazy result of sexual tension. She grabbed hold of his collar roughly and pulled him down to her lips. _If he doesn't remember last night, then I'm going to at least make sure he remembers today._

Mugen didn't fight it, not even if he wanted to, and just sank into the kiss as she parted her lips and teased him with her tongue, pulling it back out after just a little. When he opened his eyes she was smiling back up at him shyly. He smiled crookedly back at her and looked around their surrounding before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward an area away from the street they were by.

He took a hold of her butt and smirked when she glared, "I'll show you why I'd have no reason to be jealous even if by some miracle you grew tits." The glare intensified but he just dove right in and took hold of the side of her face gently while pulling her with his other hand.

_He's not gonna make my plan back fire on me! Screw him!_ Fuu smirked and tangled her fingers into his mop head, opening her mouth when she managed to push him even closer.

They were pretty much battling it out. See who could take control of the situation first and prove they were right...though really if they managed to have some fun why should they just try to ignore it? Mugen groaned against her lips and took a step forward. Fuu's back hit a brick wall but Mugen moved one of his hands and began to rub soothing circles along the small of her back. She moaned and slipped one of her hands down his face, moving his chin lightly, and then let it drag down his jaw line, neck, chest, abs, and then slip up his shirt to feel the scars and muscles she knew were hidden under the garment.

The battle continued until Fuu felt Mugen's hand start slipping its way down her jeans. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, with Mugen's teeth lightly nipping her bottom lip as she did. Mugen smirked down at her triumphantly and she glared. "You're not inexperienced," He commented dragging in short intakes of air through his mouth. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, too out of breath to actually make a snide remark. "But you are...a virgin."

The glare returned and she kicked him in the shin before ducking from under his lean frame and walking back the direction she had intended to at first.

"'Ey! Where do you think you're going?" Fuu just ignored him and kept walking.

Mugen glared at her back but trudged behind her yelling for her attention as she kept walking and ignoring him. _What's she fucking doing this time?_ He decided to stop yelling and just followed. She couldn't possibly be doing something stu—and that's when she decides to open the gate to a house.

"You better not be doin' what I think yer doin', girlie." He warned, stopping at the gate.

Fuu felt confident and turned to him with a smirk. "We need somewhere to spend the night." With that she knocked on the door once. But before she got to do it again Mugen ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think you get what I'm doin' here. What if there's like..." Mugen looked around nervously in his mind in search of an excuse. Crap. Nothing was coming to him. And then... "...spies—from your dad or somethin'!"

She glared, "_Step-_dad."

"Whatever. You get what I'm tryin' to get at." He said rolling his eyes. "You just-"

The door creaked open and the two turned to face the door. "Fuu?"

Both stopped fighting and turned to the young boy with brown shaggy hair and eyes looking at them confused. Fuu quickly perked up and smiled. "Hey, Shinsuke!" Mugen puked inside at her sudden sugar coated facade.

Shinsuke smiled automatically at seeing her, "This is unexpected." They stared at each other smiling happily until he saw a dirty hand land on Fuu's shoulder.

Fuu narrowed her eyes and turned to her companion, pushing his hand off angrily. _Asshole. He's totally __jealous._ "This is," she struggled looking from Mugen to Shinsuke, knowing that she couldn't really add a title to Mugen. "Mugen."

Mugen just nodded at the kid, who returned the greeting. The next sentences that passed between the two hardly interested him, something about 'so long since...', explaining they were low on money and traveling to find an uncle of hers or something, and then he let them in.

The two younger brunettes walked ahead of him, pleasantly talking and going into a living room. One look around the place let him know that little Miss Perfect's ex was probably as poor as them. Nothing worth stealing around here.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and plopped down on a flower patterned couch next to Fuu off to the side of the tool who lived here. Though he didn't have any reason to call him that yet, Mugen could tell the guy was a bonafied tool.

"How's your mom doing?" was what brought him back to the conversation.

The guy shrugged, looking down at the ground sadly. "I'm not sure. I'm getting her as much medicine as I can right now, but it's hard you know?"

Mugen scratched the stubble on his chin nonchalantly, _I need to shave soon_, as he watched Fuu nod understandingly. "It must be." He watched her shocked at the seriousness and caring that laced her voice. _Who knew? She can care about other things than her stomach._

The boy nodded, before smiling forcibly at her. "How's your mom? After she remarried she seemed to be getting better." Mugen glared at him. The dipshit just brought up the girl's dead mother. He seemed to notice the tensity in the room, however, and looked at Fuu worriedly as tears began to pool the brims of her eyes. "Is everything ok?"

She shook her head and tried to respond several times. "She..."

Mugen cringed knowing the girl was about to cry. Man, he hated when she did. It was worse than dealing with Jin when he was cranky. "There was an accident," he couldn't believe he just lied for her sake.

"Oh," Shinsuke looked from Mugen to Fuu and softened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Fuu." He leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do..." She rubbed the brimming tears from her eyes with the underside f her wrist and smiled in gratitude.

Mugen just rolled his eyes at the gesture. Glaring at the boy he regained his attention, "As a matter of fact—" He happily started to make a list of requests in his head before Fuu tugged his earlobe harshly.

"Don't pay him much attention," Fuu felt like pleading but thought better of it. "We just need a place to stay the night before going on."

Shinsuke looked at Mugen warily as he rubbed his ear with an angry pout. "I don't know, Fuu. I mean I know I can trust you but right now I can't just let anyone stay here while my mom's sick."

She deflated and in a last attempt grabbed hold of his hands with her own, "Please, Shinsuke. It'll only be a night and I'll make sure he behaves." He still looked unconvinced. "You can be sure of my decisions. I wouldn't be traveling with him if I didn't think I could trust him."

They stared off for a bit—Mugen staring at Fuu as well but like she'd grown a second and third head—before Shinsuke sighed in consent. "We only have one spare room."

Mugen decided it'd be time to pipe in, "We've been in worse places."

"Who's fault is that?" Fuu glared, mentally trying to communicate that it was his fault for not getting jobs like she always tried.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should try doing something other than being a waitress."

She gaped at him, her mouth moving up and down like a fish's. "Maybe you should stop-!"

"Being so amazing?" He smirked deviously.

"Don't cut me off!"

"You know you were thinkin' it."

"So you two are-" Shinsuke drifted off pointing between the fighting duo.

Mugen smirked and swung an arm around Fuu's shoulders, "Having sweaty, dirty, and kinky sex together?" Fuu and Shinsuke's eyes widened as they gawked at the blunt brute. "_Fuck_ yeah."

Fuu just opened and closed her mouth before turning to their host and shaking her head really fast, "No, no, no, no, **no**. Listen he's just kidding! Aren't you?" She forced the words out through gritted teeth and Mugen just smirked.

"Am I?" He said referring to their earlier spit swat. She reddened remembering how close to actually doing something they were.

"Is he?" Shinsuke restated.

He just chuckled and looked down at Fuu lecherously, "We could give ya a demonstration if you want, kid."

"You're so dead." She whispered deadly to him.

"Guess we're sharing a bed, huh _sweethear_t," Mugen smirked after she'd shut the door to their temporary room.

She just glared and dropped her stuff loudly on the ground of the second floor. "What is the matter with you?" He shrugged and leaned back against a wall, smirking in anticipation for her latest rant and his snide rebuttals. "Shinsuke's being nice enough to let us stay here and you just—"

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, "Relax. I'm sure I didn't put a damper on any chance you had with the stupid kid. He seemed like a fuckin' puppy fer cryin' out loud." He scratched the stubble on his chin for the whatever time that day and casually changed the subject. "Speakin' of stupid dogs, I don't think we'll be able ta look for Momo for awhile."

She ignored the fact that he'd used the dog's name in a sentence and acted as if she hadn't heard the last sentence he said because she was not letting him off so easily. "Will you just stop acting like such a child?" Without meaning to Fuu stomped her foot on the ground.

He quirked a brow, "So, _I'm_ the child?"

"What's your deal anyways? Why do you hate Shinsuke so much?" She continued plopping down on the spring loaded, and squeaky, mattress with her arms crossed. "He hasn't done anything to you."

Mugen glared at her harshly, "What's yer deal? All I've done this last—I don't know, _month_—has been put up with yer whiny little voice and saved yer stupid ass all the time!" He wanted to stop talking before he said something stupid but realized he never really thought about what he said before so why change. "Hell that guy probably dumped yer ass so hard it's still sore and _I'm_ the asshole! Fer chrissake, girlie." He grumbled flopping down on the bed, closer to the wall and turning his back to her.

"For your information, _I_ dumped _him_!" She glared at his back. "And I never said you were an asshole, you ass! I just said you're being completely immature about all this, and I just wanna know why!" She finished the last statement by kicking his turned back.

He groaned and turned back around with a cold glare, by this point it wouldn't affect her as it used to—not when she knew she was right. "Don't hold yer breath, cause I ain't tellin' you." He scoffed now and sat up, "'Sides you found out about Hino all on yer own I doubt it'll take ya long to somehow fuck up my life anymore."

Fuu felt tears brimming her eyes again (she was crying way too much today) and did the first thing she could think of, slapped him. "Get off the bed, there's no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as you."

He glared and shoved her off the side, pulling the sheets on himself. "Yeah, 'cause yer takin' the floor, bitch." There was no way Mugen was going to let her just slap him.

He smiled contently when he noticed she hadn't made an attempt to attack him and closed his eyes. Seconds ticked by and still no movement. _Fuck._ He quickly sat up and peered over the side to make sure he hadn't killed her.

Instead he saw her wiping her eyes with her wrists, her knees tucked tightly against her chest. As she did so she noticed him, not caring that he actually looked concerned for a moment. She ignored him and pushed her eyes against her knees. _Bastard._

She heard the sheets move but Fuu kept her stubborn nature and refused to look up. She heard a thud on the ground furthest away from her and curiosity took over.

Mugen laid with his back, again, turned to her on the floor with one of the pillows from the bed. She looked up and saw that he'd left another for her and the sheet. "Mugen...?"

He stayed quiet and she felt her tears stop. _Mugen never says sorry._ "Shut up."

Fuu moved onto the bed and after minutes of silent tension gave up on sleeping. She stared at his back as it moved up and down. She turned her eyes down to the sheet on the bed, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't meddle in your life. I'll stop."

He stayed quiet for several long seconds and she thought about speaking again. Instead she turned from him when she just saw his back move up and down evenly with his breathing.

She really was trying her best not to bother him. But it was obvious she wasn't very good at it. Why the hell did he have to save her in the first place? Surely if he hadn't she'd never feel so bad about herself, so guilty, so indebted to him. If he hadn't she probably wouldn't consider her actions so much. Granted she did so after she made them but that wasn't the point.

She just wished there were moments where they could both be mature at the same time and understand each other. Well, more like Mugen understand her. Fuu knew that stupid—those stupid kisses had messed with her thinking a lot more than she wanted to let on but that didn't mean that her wish to be understood by the criminal was any less valid.

As she always did when feeling depressed, Fuu pulled her knees up against her chest. She was too confused. She wanted them to get along but at the same time not because she was sure that if he'd show her any bit of kindness she'd no longer just lust after him or like him as more than a friend or acquaintance or whatever the hell they were. Then she wanted to know that he was jealous of Shinsuke but at the same time not for the same reason.

It was settled. Life was easier before last night.

That's when she felt tears begin to coat her cheeks and lips. _Damn it._ She was finally crying, actually crying, because of the idiot.

That was all she needed. No actually things could get worse if Shinsuke decided to walk in at the moment.

Her tongue moved across her lips to get rid of the pooling tears as they fell faster.

_Maybe I should just leave Mugen. Stay here in the city or help Shinsuke with his mom. _A sob escaped her lips and she bit her bottom lip tightly. She really didn't want to leave him. Another sob shook her. Then another. She began to whimper and pressed her face roughly against her pillow to drown out the noises she couldn't stop.

She stopped. Two comforting arms pulled her tightly against Mugen's chest. Comforting and Mugen should never be together in a sentence without the word 'not'. Fuu's mind flashed back to the alley and the warehouse; it took all her might not to turn. "You don't have to worry about me anymore," The words left her mouth before she thought them. "I can start over here. You wouldn't have to worry about me getting kidnapped."

He pushed his face into her loose hair and whispered stoically, "That's what you want?"

_No, I want to stay with you and kill the bastard who murdered my mom._ She nodded but spoke differently, "No, but I could do it."

_Moron, you'll die without me around._ His thoughts blurred by the feel of her bare legs as they uncurled and pressed against his. "Why'd ya tell him you trust me?"

"Because I do," she responded automatically.

He shut his eyes tightly, memories of Hino's untimely death flooded his mind and the numerous crimes he'd committed (murder being a major one). "You shouldn't."

She decided to be honest when speaking again, "I know." She wanted to be mature, right? She felt him tense and moved her right hand over his on her belly. "But I do."

He didn't move his hand or respond, just breathed by the side of her head.

She shivered at the way his breath warmed her ear, "Do you want me to stay here?" Fuu turned around to look at him seriously. She found that it was hard to look up when he tightened his arms around her.

He was quiet, not sure how to answer.

"I know you're always saying that I'll probably get killed without you around but maybe if I go to the authorities—"

"You don't want the cops involved," he interrupted. "Trust me." Her big eyes dropped down to the cloth of his shirt in defeat. "I don't care what the hell you do, just don't regret it. Cause tomorrow I'm leavin' with or without you."

Fuu silently wondered how he could be so unaffected by the idea. They'd spent the last month together and he could just be OK with her never being around again. _That's just sudden attraction for him talking. Of course it's normal for him to act like this._ "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he deadpanned. The room was quiet for several minutes as they both absorbed how drastically different things would be after tomorrow.

Mugen didn't appreciate the seriousness, though, "Ya know what'd be so fuckin' hilarious right now? If your little boyfriend came in and saw us like this."

She rolled her eyes and gently shoved his chest before relaxing in his hold and drifting off into sleep.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Hey there, hi there! Moody here to say this chapter is specially dedicated to the story's number one follower, Luv4Uncas. I'd explain the delay in the chapter but honestly it doesn't matter much anymore since the chapter's up.**

**Mugen: This chapter is by far your worst.**

**Fuu: Agreed.**

**Moody1656: Butt-holes.**

**Fuu: Well here's the preview for next chapter.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

Shinsuke gently held Fuu's face in his hand, "I never really got over you, Fuu." Her eyes widened. "I'm too late now though, aren't I?"

Fuu's eyes warmed in compassion. She couldn't say she didn't miss him, because that would be a lie but she broke up with him for a reason. A sudden change of heart didn't change anything. Even if it did, she'd changed too much since they last saw each other.

A loud thud in the background caused both teens to jerk back in surprise. "Sup?" Mugen asked casually rubbing his index finger under his nose with his backpack by his feet.

One look at either guy was enough to tell Fuu things weren't going to go well if she made a wrong move, but she shook it off and walked right up to the ex-drug dealer. He glared at Shinsuke before looking back down at her worried eyes, "You can't leave yet."

He glared at her now, "Don't give me that crap, kid. There's nothing to make me stay longer."

"What about breakfast?" She asked quirking a brow.

He blinked down at her in shock. His stomach growled.

**Moody1656: Well there ya go, please review and let me know what you guys think or if you want something to happen next chapter. Go! Click that button!**


	12. Boy vs Man Part 2

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 12**

**Boy vs. Man Part II**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Not wasting time this time. On with the story!**

_Turquoise eyes blinked up at the vagabond, her body frail from exhaustion. "I love you, Mugen," she broke down holding on tightly to his pant's leg. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Jin's voice calmly replied. "I noticed when you brought her in. They both look alike, not to mention the girl is also in the same condition as Hino before she—" _

_As he started to close the door behind him he heard Shino's soft voice, "Please take care of her, Mugen."_

"_Mugen, I just—I don't want you to die because of me."_

Mugen's eyes snapped open in fright. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Taking calming breaths he took notice of the weight on his arms and legs. Noticing with amusement that it was the first night neither of them seemed to move in their sleep, Mugen took a moment to watch Fuu as she slept.

She was serious the night before. Uncertain, obviously; but the girl did mean it when she said she could stay here. It kinda set him off.

Which made it official. Everyone was right. He had become attached to the small girl in his arms. It wasn't like he was suddenly in love with the girl or wanted to shag her or anything like that but he did know he was attached. For the first time since Hino, he actually cared about another person's safety. Albeit, in a way completely different from Hino.

"Mu...gen..." she mumbled lightly in her sleep, causing him to tense. That was the worst part about getting attached to someone, it usually worked vice versa too. "Get a...job..." He smirked contently, glad that she wasn't having some stupid childish crush fantasies about him or anything. Yet at the same time it was kinda disappointing. Mugen was after all Mugen.

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to wash away all the tension and nerves he had about what would happen today and after.

Fuu's eyes slipped open just as he closed his. She sighed and slipped out of his arms. She climbed around him to get off the bed. "You should shower," he dryly stated, startling her off the bed.

She glared up at his still back while rubbing her now sore behind. "Jerk, I thought you were asleep." He stayed quiet so she stood up quickly and shoved him. "And _you_ should be the one taking a shower. Seriously, when was the last time you did?"

He smirked to himself, _Don't remember_. Mugen decided to ignore her though. He needed to clear his head, and starting a conversation with the girl wasn't going to help his situation.

**Click**

Fuu sighed on the other side of the door. Smiling slightly at the fact that she didn't slam doors like Mugen. Just that tiny fact brought her a sense of pride.

Looking down at her arms, Fuu shot that thought out of her mind though. _I can't believe I'm actually listening to _him_ of all people about hygiene. _Her shoulders hunched a bit as she, defeated by her own mind, walked down the hall to where she knew the bathroom was.

Right when she started to open the door she noticed the door to Shinsuke's mom's room was open. She seemed so different from the last time they saw each other, even through just the door. She was paler and thinner for one. Just from looking at her Fuu could tell the reason why she hadn't seen her until now was probably because she couldn't get up anymore.

_She's going to die soon._ Fuu shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the door, trying to erase the image from her mind. _Shinsuke..._ That's why he seemed more worn out. _He didn't fight with me once. Not even with Mugen. I should've known things were this bad._

She opened her eyes after she felt the door of the bathroom click behind her. _Maybe I should have asked Shinsuke if I could take a shower here?_ Fuu looked around the bathroom, taking slight note that it looked exactly the same as it had been before, and placed her clothes down on the closed toilet seat decisively. _He did say I was always at home here before. I'm sure he won't mind._

With a deep breath, Fuu turned to face the mirror, ready to see how crappy she looked. The last time she showered was three days ago in the hotel they were last at, before the shootings. _Which reminds me I never actually did get a paycheck, just tips. Damn assholes took away my salary._

A sigh passed her lips as she robotically started the water in the shower and then proceeded to slip out of the jeans she'd fallen asleep in. _So I'm down to what? Ten dollars?_ Her shirt came off next. _No. I gave that dumbass Mugen some money for liquor._ The last remaining articles of clothing slipped off her body as she let steam coat her face.

_Great idea, Fuu. Tell Mugen you can start over on your own without any money in your wallet! Smartest idea I've had in some time. _Fuu ignored the fact that she felt her facial expression fall into sadness and stepped into the shower.

_I don't have to stay here, though. I guess I could go with Mugen for a bit more and then settle down somewhere._ The idea seemed ridiculous._ Ok, well then I could ask Shinsuke if I could stay here for a while. Offer to do housework and even get a part time job to pay him rent or something. I'm sure he'd say yes if I just bat my eyes or something._

_Awesome. Maybe then I could also start dating him again and soon offer my body as compensation for staying here._

_Okay, that may be an exaggeration but still._ In no time Fuu slipped out of the shower clean and dried herself off with a nearby towel.

She redressed into a jean skirt and a white tank top with an open button up flower patterned shirt she bought herself a week ago with some extra money. Mugen's choices in clothes were so plain that she felt out of sorts.

Fuu blinked at her reflection in thought before shaking off a weird feeling she got and slipped her flip flops on. She made sure to grab all of her stuff and leave the bathroom as it was when she came in before she left back to the room where Mugen was still sleeping in.

She quickly got in quietly and put her dirty clothes away in her backpack before she dared a peek over at Mugen. He was sprawled out around the bed as usual and it took her a lot of effort not to laugh or throw something at his drooling face. _I swear this is the best part about mornings with that idiot._

Fuu smiled lightly and walked over closer to the bed. _This might be the last time I see him like this._ Her smile turned into a frown as it had in the bathroom before. _This might be the last time I see him period._

She turned away quickly and decided to head downstairs to not wake anyone and not start crying again. _It's stupid for me to act like this. Damn it Fuu, get a hold of yourself. You're better than that._

Her mind didn't want to cooperate though and she thought back to how he held her last night when she was crying. Those rare moments that no one ever saw of Mugen were going to disappear if she stayed with her choice. Getting to yell at him would be gone. Seeing him care about Momo when he thought she wasn't paying attention would be gone. Him trying to calm her down when she thought she would soon die would be gone. _Kissing him..._ No. That would be gone no matter what she chose.

"Hey," Shinsuke's voice carried out through the kitchen, snapping Fuu out of her reverie.

She turned from the stove and smiled shyly when she realized she'd unintentionally started to cook breakfast in her ex's home without asking while she was absorbed in thought. She really was too comfortable here. "Hey."

He smirked, mistaking her shyness for something else unbeknownst to her. She blushed even deeper, realizing her hair was a dead give away that she'd taken a shower without asking beforehand and shoved her hand in her pocket as she kept her eyes to the ground; "Sorry. I just went ahead and took a shower without asking." She sighed and peeked up, "I hope breakfast makes up for it." Okay that hadn't been her intention in the first place but why tell him now?

Shinsuke just shrugged, "Don't worry about it. You've been here so much you really don't need to ask permission anymore."

"Never nights though," she mumbled to herself. "Besides that was a long time ago."

His expression remained unfazed by her negativity. "Not _that_ long," he argued taking a step further into the kitchen and closer to her.

Fuu shrugged, "I guess. But it was before we broke up." He nodded, looking a bit somber at remembering the day.

Her eyes bugged out suddenly, noticing water boil over the edge of the pot she'd been using, "Shit!" In her rush to turn off the heat the backside of her hand accidentally hit the side of the metal and some of the burning water. "Ah! Damn it!" She jerked back quickly and before she knew it Shinsuke has her hand in his carefully and pushed her toward the sink.

"Here," he said calmly before he placed her hand under cold water.

The water instantly cooled down her hand but there was still the odd sensation of pain where she'd been burned. "Thanks," Fuu muttered in relief and then turned off the water. She looked up to meet his eyes and noticed how close he'd gotten. _Mugen did say Shinsuke still seemed to have feelings for me._

"Fuu," his voice was low and quiet. She knew she should probably stop him but she was brought back to memories of what it was like when they were together. "I'm really sorry." That sprung the memory that pulled her back to reality.

She shook her head and swallowed some saliva to stop the burning in her throat. "Just forget about it."

"Have you forgiven me?" he insisted. Fuu didn't respond immediately causing him to sigh, "I can't just forget about it if you still can't. I know I hurt you, but I honestly hadn't meant to."

Fuu smiled, "Shinsuke, stop." Her arms moved instinctively around her torso as she spoke, "I know it wasn't all your fault.." She looked at him seriously, "I can forgive you but I can't trust you like I did before anymore."

He nodded, understanding her reasoning. "But you trust him, right?" A gesture from his hand wasn't even necessary for Fuu to know who she meant. "He must be a pretty good guy under all that pervert then."

Fuu genuinely laughed, "Trust me, if there is much good in Mugen it's buried really _really_ deep." Shinsuke joined her light mood by smiling. "But yeah I do trust him. He thinks I shouldn't but he's literally saved my life."

He stopped smiling when he noticed that her hair was loose. Shinsuke leaned forward and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Bastard must be pretty lucky to do that," he whispered.

"Shinsuke?"

Shinsuke gently held Fuu's face in his hand, "I never really got over you, Fuu." Her eyes widened. "I'm too late now though, aren't I?"

Fuu's eyes warmed in compassion. She couldn't say she didn't miss him, because that would be a lie but she broke up with him for a reason. A sudden change of heart didn't change anything. Even if it did, she'd changed too much since they last saw each other.

A loud thud in the background caused both teens to jerk back in surprise. "Sup?" Mugen asked casually rubbing his index finger under his nose with his backpack by his feet.

One look at either guy was enough to tell Fuu things weren't going to go well if she made a wrong move, but she shook it off and walked right up to the ex-drug dealer. He glared at Shinsuke before looking back down at her worried eyes, "You can't leave yet."

He glared at her now, "Don't give me that crap, kid. There's nothing to make me stay longer."

"What about breakfast?" She asked quirking a brow.

He blinked down at her in shock. His stomach growled. Mugen pouted and clenched his stomach, "Damn it."

Fuu laughed in triumph and grabbed his wrist pulling him over to the table. She ignored the look Shinsuke was obviously giving her and smiled at Mugen, "It might take a little, but it's better than waiting another day I guess."

He smirked, "Here I was thinkin' you'd give me some extra cash as a farewell present."

She rolled her eyes, "What? So you could get wasted on cheap liquor and prostitutes?"

"Sounds about right," He chuckled deeply.

"Stupid."

The food took a while to make and both guys stayed quietly staring off as Fuu finished cooking. The tension was thick but she decided to ignore it and make the best of the morning. "There." She said sitting down and serving them.

Mugen glared at her plate, "Why the hell do you get the most?"

She glared back, "Cause I made it, duh." With that she plopped some toast in her mouth greedily and continued on to the sausages. Other than those two items all she could really manage to make was boiled eggs, which she managed to overcook in the pot, but the meal was pretty good. Realizing something she forgot, Fuu quickly shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth before standing up. The guys were only half way through their own meals, and at the rate they were eating it wasn't a surprise that her mouth was filled like a chipmunk's.

Fuu went over to the cabinets and pulled out another plate before placing what remained of the food on it. "If you're so greedy you can at least use the same plate."

She rolled her eyes and tried to swallow all the food in her mouth, causing an irritation in her throat from the amount but at least it was good. "It's not for me, asshole."

Shinsuke looked over at her briefly in gratitude and with that she left to go upstairs.

Mugen rolled his eyes and scoffed at her plate. "Geez, dumb broad might as well have licked the thing clean." There literally was nothing left on her plate with the exception of a piece of sausage. He shrugged and took it off her plate anyways as he tried to fill his gut up with food.

"She's not leaving with you?" Shinsuke asked abruptly to his annoyance.

He raised a brow at the younger kid. "Ask her," he replied simply before returning to his meal. _Definitely a tool._ Mugen made sure to ignore the boy's inquiring eyes.

There was a silence in the kitchen. Shinsuke still didn't like the guy in front of him, unaware that the feeling was mutual, but he figured he might as well figure out what kind of guy Fuu's been hanging around. "How'd you meet her anyways?"

He sighed and put his fork down, annoyed, "I shot a guy in an alley and she was hiding from a rapist. Good enough fer ya?" Shinsuke's eyes widened for a second, making Mugen smirk in amusement and shake his head.

Instead of scaring the boy, like he thought, Mugen actually made him believe that he was joking around so he continued to talk. "That wasn't funny."

"If you were there it was," He chuckled. Mugen sunk down in his chair and crossed his arms casually, "What about you, kid? What's yer deal?"

Shinsuke rolled his eyes, "I lifted her purse."

Mugen nodded with a highly amused look, "Nice way to start a relationship."

It was his turn to smirk, "It worked, didn't it."

Mugen laughed loudly at that, "Yeah, sure, before she dumped you."

His black eyes narrowed. Shinsuke leaned forward in his chair and kept a steady glare on the man, "Look, you can drop the act. I already know you two aren't together."

He yawned spontaneously and shrugged, "At least yer not as stupid as you look." They stared off for a pause and kept going when Mugen spoke again. "Relax, kid. She's not coming with me anymore. I held up my end of our deal, as far I'm concerned."

"Deal?" Hostility still did not leave his voice.

Mugen was tired of the subject and went back to what was left of his food. He distracted himself from the conversation that just took place and any thoughts that would link to it by wondering where the mutt would be. _He always turns up. I ain't about to track him down when the dumb thing tracks me all the time_.

"Fuu..." Shinsuke's voice speaking up a minute later snapped Mugen out of a daze—he unwittingly ended up staring down at the empty plate.

When he looked up, Mugen noticed why the guy in front of him had sounded so pleading. She was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, one hand on her waist and the other on the strap of her backpack. He'd learned that the action was a nervous habit of hers. "Going out to find a new place so soon?" He knew the answer already, but Mugen felt the need to confirm that this really wasn't part of what she'd said the night before.

She turned her eyes from Shinsuke to him and smirked; "I figured you'll need somebody to make sure you actually eat and sleep in a bed if you want to be up to kicking Mukuro's ass."

He chuckled, "Hell, girly, you should know by now you're not fooling anyone. If you want me so bad all ya gotta do is say so."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to Shinsuke. There was an awkward silence in the room when they both stared at each other. "Are you sure about this, Fuu? You know you're always welcome here." It didn't take a genius to know there was an added part to that phrase he didn't say aloud: _with me._

She smiled warmly. "I know," That said they both took steps towards one another until they were face to face. Fuu took a deep breath and began to fidget, "Shinsuke, look, there's somethings I'm not telling you. But I don't want you to think—"

His hand on her shoulder stopped her. He smirked down at her, "When you have everything figured out, I'm here."

"Thanks," She swung her arms around him in a quick hug before she felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

"C'mon, I don't wanna waste anymore time here." Mugen said calmly with his back to both of them as he pulled her along to the door.

He let his senses go numb to what went on around him at that moment. All he knew was he wanted out of the place and he wanted out now. Before, he knew it he was already walking away from the place. There was no senseless goodbye, no thank you, no see you later, no crying, no looking back. He was going to drag them both out of the poor little house even if she hit him and whined because she'd chosen him instead of some twerp from her past. He was going to make sure he didn't give her the chance to back out.

He only stopped moving when he felt the fabric of her shirt start slipping from his fingers. Mugen turned around quickly and stared down at her with a calm face, panicking inside. Maybe he had acted too late. "What?"

Fuu looked up at him nervously, "I need you to make me a promise." He waited as she shifted. It was upsetting to say the least. He didn't want to make her any promises, he wasn't good at sticking to them. "I know I was pretty much ready to just leave you alone—"

Mugen's eyes narrowed, "I don't need—"

"I know!" She snapped and turned her head to the side to not look at him directly. "I know..." He sighed when she whispered. He softened his edges, if only a little, just so she wouldn't be intimidated at the moment. To be honest he didn't really need her around, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of her not. "Just—it's just...Last night, you told me that I shouldn't regret what I did. I don't want to."

She finally turned to face him and watched his waiting face carefully. "So just promise not to leave."

He chuckled and dropped his hand on top of her head. "That it?" She remained serious and nodded her head, moving his hand along with it. Mugen leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers, "Tell me when ya regret those words."

**Moody1656: Yay! Done! Finito! Finally! I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last and I can honestly say I'm happy with it! It not only sets up for a lot of stuff I want later on but also gave all you guys a good dose of Fuugen and ShinFuuGen (I totally just made that up).**

**Mugen: Too mushy if ya ask me.**

**Fuu: Hm...**

**Moody1656 glares: You guys suck.**

**Fuu shrugs: Here's next chapter's preview.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

His laugh was dark and throaty as he grabbed Fuu's burning hand and brought it up to his mouth. "Still stubborn, huh Mugen?" Mugen glared harder at the man as he stroked her hand with his cheek.

"Fuck, just leave her out of this." He spoke through tight teeth.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "As soon as you say yes I will."

Images of what would happen to her if she said yes passed through his mind and Mugen shook his head turning his eyes to the ground to avoid her crying gaze. She just couldn't understand.

This didn't go over well with Mukuro and he snapped his fingers. Out of the shadows two men came out and pulled Fuu over to the table in the middle of the place. "Fine. Then let me give you a preview of what will happen as long as you keep saying no."

**Moody1656: Dun dun dun! If you wanna know what happens now that _Mukuro_ finally shows review! Like now! Stop reading this! What are you doing? Review NOW! You know you wanna! :D**


	13. Half the Battle

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 13**

**Half the Battle**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Without further ado. On with the story!**

"He hasn't come back." Fuu sighed, bringing her knees up to her chin. The bed she was on spread out around her in a sea of white sheets, the comforter lay on the floor forgotten. She groaned and fell back on the bed, a strong whiff of Mugen flowing up from its surface into her nose. It wasn't the sick smell of sweat that she thought to be completely him, it was that scent behind the sweat. He'd actually been showering daily because they'd finally stayed in a city long enough so she could finally enjoy the mix between metal, asphalt, wood, and deodorant. "You lied."

Another body fell down next to her, albeit less gracefully since he was laying sideways. "I thought he'd show up by now so I didn't lie, moron." She turned to her side and made sure he saw the frown on her face. "It's not my fault."

"Asshole. Let me be angry." Mugen rolled his eyes. After the first time they'd actually been so close voluntarily in Shinsuke's house it had become normal for him to try to comfort her. Unfortunately for her, she was getting on his last nerves with all the dog talk. "It's been two weeks."

Mugen sighed, "Calm down, the mutt'll show up. 'Sides he's not that special. We can find another one just like 'im if ya want."

Fuu glared and shoved his chest, "Jerk, even when you sound like you're trying to be nice you're still an ass."

He smirked, "In that case, ya wanna make out?"

She rolled her eyes and finally moved off the bed, "I'm going for a walk, maybe I can find him." Mugen groaned and got up too. "You don't have to come."

"Yeah I do," He pulled a pair of shoes on. "Who knows if you get raped or some shit like that."

"Jerk."

"You know we're not going to find him, right?"

Fuu bit her bottom lip looking nervously around her. "Damn it."

Mugen looked down at her with a snide look on his face, "I told you we weren't going to find the stupid mutt."

She groaned and stopped walking down the bare street they were on. It was lined with dozens of mom and pop shops and diners. The city was fairly quaint and seemingly crime deprived. A clear indicator by all the looks Mugen was receiving and returning. "He must've followed us at some point again. He's always catching up to us when we lose sight of him."

The older man just shrugged, "Ya can't expect him ta fall outta the sky or somethin'. The dog'll show up sooner or—"

Ironically, sooner was all he had to say because later was a dim prospect when the now annoyed ex-dealer shoved the now found dog off of himself and stared up into a pair of very familiar eyes coming his way. "Shit."

Fuu, too overcome by the new prospect of having her dog back safe and sound, missed the silent curse the man mumbled to himself. Which in turn caused her to yelp when something cylindrical pressed against her back.

Her eyes darted quickly over to Mugen, who was grinding his teeth, and staring harshly at the person behind her. "Where is he?"

A small girl, who Fuu had failed to notice earlier stepped toward Mugen and placed a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shoved off. "Mugen..." the girl's voice was filled with awe rather than disappointment at the rather harsh reaction she received from the man. "I knew I'd see you again."

Fuu turned her eyes from the girl back to her traveling companion with questioning eyes as he watched her carefully. Without averting his eyes from Fuu, Mugen directed a question to the girl next to them. "Where is he, Kohza?"

Kohza winced at the venomous tone he used and crossed her arms in a way to hug herself. "Mugen, you shouldn't have come looking for him. If you were alive then you should have stayed away."

At that moment Fuu understood why he was staring at her. _Hino_. Her eyes turned downward quickly when she felt something cold and wet on her shin. Her eyes started to water. "Momo..." The dog looked up at her, whimpering due to the anxious look in his owner's eyes.

Mugen decided to finally address the girl he'd looked after for so long. "Hey," she turned to face him so quickly he wondered if she got whiplash. "I'm not goin' anywhere." _I'll make sure nothing happens to you._

The exchange caused Kohza's throat to suddenly dry up. "Unless you follow us quietly we'll have to kill her."

He nodded, "I'll go, don't make a scene or anything. Just let her go after you get me to Mukuro, no reason to shed civilian blood."

Kohza nodded, forced a smile, and gestured with her chin for him to follow her.

As they walked down the peaceful street, the man behind Fuu positioned himself so the situation at hand would look less obvious. However, this just made his presence feel more hostile for Fuu. Without thinking her hand shot out to grab the end of Mugen's shirt.

He sent her a warning look. _They can't see that she's in anyway close to me. If they do, she's definitely dead._ Mugen groaned when she didn't get the message, "The hell, girlie? Let go will ya?"

Fuu didn't understand why he was being so cold, but she let him go and turned her eyes to the floor. Momo growled at Mugen and fell behind to walk beside the girl.

Soon the atmosphere the two had become accustomed to changed. They neared farmland after an hour of walking. "Where are we?" Fuu asked the man behind her.

For the first time, she took in his features. He was around Jin's age, long brown hair, dark eyes, straight nose. He gave off this air like he was planning something, something she wanted no part of. He smirked down at her, "Almost there."

Kohza stopped in front of a short metal gate. Up ahead was a dirt path, leading to a what looked like a cross between a large metal barn house and a warehouse. She opened the gate with a creak and let the others follow her up the path.

Mugen felt adrenaline start pumping through his veins. All the things he'd planned on doing to that bastard were finally going to come true. He just wanted to get the bastard's throat between his hands and get back at him for what he'd done to Hino.

Two guys at the front entrance of the metal building nodded at Kohza and let the four pass. When the door opened Mugen quickly saw Mukuro ahead of them.

The man sat in a large chair behind a desk, the money he'd been counting was covered by three men in front of the desk. All of their attentions were now on the newcomers. "Seems, you brought me a gift, Kohza." Unfortunately, he was looking at Fuu now rather than Mugen.

The girl looked at her "brother" nervously. "We told Mugen that we'd let her go after we brought them here."

The guy behind Fuu let out a snide chuckle, "She was more like insurance than anything."

Mukuro shrugged, and stood up slowly. "I'm glad to see you again, Mugen."

Mugen glared, "That makes one of us."

He feigned hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "We were such good friends before, Mugen. I doubt you're not the least bit glad to see me."

He smirked, "Well I am glad, can't say it's a good thing for you though."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow before snapping his fingers and putting his hands behind his back as he got closer to Mugen. The men behind him all pulled out guns and pointed them at the man. "Trained them?"

Mukuro chuckled, "Well, they're easy to tame compared to you." He smirked even more as he circled around Mugen, feeling his slate eyes follow his every move. "Or at least that's what I used to think." He stopped in front of Fuu, who kept her ground. "D'ya make a deal with the devil or something? Last I checked I made sure she was dead."

Mugen smirked, "As if. This bitch is a hundred times worse than Hino. She's been draggin me around trying to find her stupid dog. Hell, if I wasn't getting paid I'd of left her hours ago when she caught me running from some shitty diner that expected me to pay them for their shitty food." He said it with so much confidence most people I the room believed him.

Mukuro laughed, being one of the few people in the room who didn't buy his blatant lie. "So, I take it you don't care what happens to this girl." He grinned maliciously, placing a hand on Fuu's hip.

Mugen tried his best to resist the urge to break the bastard's hand for touching her. "Shit, for all I care you can get her to give you head every hour for the rest of her fuckin' life. Look I just came here to settle some unsettled business." Each word was pushed out of his mouth, though unnoticed by the others around him, as Mukuro dismissed the man holding a gun to her.

Almost absentmindedly and uncaring, he wrapped an arm around her front from behind. Mukuro took pleasure in the feel of her body tight against him and what he was sure was the sound of Mugen's breaking resolve. "Is that so? What business?" With intended deliberateness, he pressed his cheek against her neck and took a smell of her collar's perfume. Even if the girl meant nothing to him, the mere fact alone that she resembled Hino almost perfectly would be enough to crack the younger man.

Mugen's eyes narrowed, "Quit joking around! You know what I'm talking about. You actually had the balls to not only touch my sister, but you also fucking killed her."

An airy chuckle escaped from Mukuro's nose. He moved to Fuu's ear and whispered huskily, "D'ya hear that sweetheart. That man's a psychopath and you actually hung around him for awhile." He moved his lips a little and took to nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. She let out a pained whine, letting him know that she was crying or on the verge of.

Deciding to play with Mugen a little longer he moved a hand to the girl's chin and moved her head to face him. He made quiet hushing sounds, seeing the tears, "Hey, hey, it's fine. Nothing's going to happen to you as long as you do as you're told."

She began to shake slightly but showed no signs of actually responding. "How about you plant one on me, huh? You know, just to make sure he's not lying to me." Mukuro smirked when he turned to see Mugen gritting his teeth in anger.

Without a moment's hesitation he turned her sideways slightly and pressed his large, chapped and nicotine seasoned lips. Fuu began to resist and try to pull free but Mukuro grabbed her arm strongly with one hand and pressed her lips open with the other. Before Fuu could manage to escape his tongue had entered her mouth. She shrieked in the back of her throat and bit down on his tongue right before it left her mouth.

Not only did he now have an injured tongue but Mugen was now on top of Mukuro punching his face. "Don't fucking touch her!" Before he could do much damage, Mugen was pulled up by two large men.

Fuu watched Mugen with worried eyes. He didn't acknowledge her and instead spit on the ground before yelling once again, "You touch her again and I'll make sure to cut your fucking tongue out, asshole!"

Mukuro stood up chuckling, "So she does matter to you."

Mugen decided to not try to fool him again, especially now that his mind was clouded with rage. "Hell yeah! She's my fucking meal ticket and the only entertainment I have. I've told you before to not touch my things, so try some stupid shit like that again and I won't hesitate!"

Fuu's eyes widened, as well as Kohza. Mukuro on the other hand laughed, "Since when did your taste in ass get so bad?"

Mugen smirked, "She knows what she's doin'. Way better than any of the hookers you'd gotten for me before." If he was gonna admit that he cared at all for Fuu he was gonna do it as sleazily as he could. He couldn't afford his rep.

Mukuro chuckled and motioned another guy to grab Fuu. "Listen, Mugen, I'm pulling off a new heist soon."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm out of all that shit." Mugen deadpanned.

"You don't want me to hurt her, do you?" Mugen preferred to remain silent than answer. When a few seconds passed he gestured for his lackey to bring Fuu closer. "Stick out her hand," He ordered pulling out a small hand pistol.

Fuu's eyes widened as he loaded the gun and unlocked the safety. He pointed the gun at her face before shooting up at the ceiling three consecutive times and forcing the now burning barrel straight into her palm. He quickly forced her hand shut around the hot material as she yelled in pain.

Mugen watched, torn between what he should do or not.

Mukuro finally let go and the gun fell hazardously on the ground. His laugh was dark and throaty as he grabbed Fuu's burning hand and brought it up to his mouth. "Still stubborn, huh Mugen?" Mugen glared harder at the man as he stroked her hand with his cheek.

"Fuck, just leave her out of this." He spoke through tight teeth.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "As soon as you say yes I will."

Images of what would happen to her if she said yes passed through his mind and Mugen shook his head turning his eyes to the ground to avoid her crying gaze. She just couldn't understand.

This didn't go over well with Mukuro and he snapped his fingers. Out of the shadows two men came out and pulled Fuu over to the table in the middle of the place. "Fine. Then let me give you a preview of what will happen as long as you keep saying no."

Fuu was bound to the table as her cries echoed throughout the room. Mugen's chin was grabbed and pushed up to watch as the leader of the gang pulled down the small girl's jeans. Kohza was escorted out as soon as she yelled out for Mukuro to stop, though no one could really hear her past Fuu's shrieks and wails.

"Mukuro!" Mugen shouted as loud as possible, jerking the men restraining him forward. He was still unable to knock them off though.

He just tied a piece of rope between the girl's teeth as if Mugen wasn't there shouting.

He began shaking, seeing no way out through the haze of the situation. Mugen felt himself choke as he heard Fuu's calls behind the rope; cries that consisted solely of his name. "_I wouldn't be traveling with him if I didn't think I could trust him."_

"Damn it!" Mugen continued to shout and soon his cursings became threats and then the threats became feral growls when the bastard undid his belt. All of his actions were slow and deliberate.

Fuu was choking behind her tears and shouts and Mukuro was sure she might pass out soon if she continued that way so he slapped her to shut up. It worked. Until he was on top of her, in which case her cries became that of a banshees; high pitched and unintelligent.

The fact that it was annoying him to no end went away though when he realized that snapped Mugen out of his own growls and screeches. "Damn it! I'll do it! Get your fucking hands off o' her! I'll fucking do it!" Mukuro looked over and noticed that the man's eyes had become bloodshot and crazed, which caused him to wonder how he didn't get out of his men's hold yet. That's when he noticed for the first time that he was closer and ten men had him pinned to the floor.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Mukuro laughed shaking his head.

Slowly, almost laboring, Mukuro climbed off of her and undid the ropes holding her down. Her eyes were wide as saucer plates as she stared at him and stumbled off of the table.

Mugen was pulled to his feet by the men at the same time that Mukuro pulled Fuu up. Without much care, he pushed her over to him. She collided with Mugen's chest and held onto his shirt crying. "Tomorrow at midnight, don't be late." He chuckled walking away from them, his cronies following closely behind.

Mugen looked down at Fuu and sighed. He thought about pushing her off of him, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. "Quit bawling," He mumbled down at her pushing her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. "You're ok."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Mugen." Fuu managed to say, calming down a bit.

He moved his hand across her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. His face remained apathetic while hers reflected her fears. He moved closer to her and brought his face closer to hers. Her eyes slipped closed, shocking Mugen by her willingness.

Instead of his lips meeting her own, they placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

Fuu blinked up at him, now shocked.

He turned around, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

She nodded and they both walked shakily out of the warehouse.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Done. Sorry, I took so long I've been working on college apps so I barely got the chance to finish.**

**Fuu: Without further ado, here's what's in store for next chapter.**

**Preview:**

He sighed, and took a deep breath of her. He wasn't sure if he would for another five to ten years, "Hey, c'mon. Have some faith in me, girlie."

Mugen could feel her nails begin to pierce his skin but ignored it as he held her as she cried. "Don't die, please just don't die." He shook his head to reassure her. "Remember, you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave."

**Mugen: Review.**


	14. The Other Half

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 14**

**The Other Half**

Momo stared up from his spot on the floor, tail hovering slightly over the ground. He pushed his front paws off the floor and onto the bed where his two owners were currently awake in. Fuu looked over at the black lab and smiled, "Hey buddy."

He barked happily, tail wagging now. "Probably hungry. He hasn't left that spot since we got back."

Fuu sat up and nodded, "I think I still have a Ziploc bag of dog food left."

Mugen moved up, pushing himself up with his elbows. He watched as she eased herself off the bed and walked over to her backpack. Momo followed and watched patiently as she took out the dog food. He narrowed his eyes on the slight shaking of her arms, "How ya holdin' up?"

Fuu blinked her eyes tightly before opening the small bag of food meant for Momo. She grabbed the empty ash tray from the room they were in and poured half of the bag in it. "We'll have to save this until I can get you some more food, Momo."

From the bed, Mugen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit, girlie, you're not doing this to me. Come here." She stiffened but didn't make a move to get up. His eyes softened, he could see some red markings around her ankles and knew there were more on her wrists. "You're hurt." She still didn't move. He couldn't say he blamed her, it was all his fault anyways. "Stop being a bitch and come over here!"

Reluctantly, Fuu complied. Mugen swung his legs over the side of the bed and motioned for her to come closer. Fuu took a few steps closer to him. He tried to be as gentle as possible, after all a few hours ago she was close to being raped, and held out his hands—palm sides up—hoping she'd catch on.

She hesitated a little but handed her hands over to him. "I'm fine, Mugen." She tried to reassure him, knowing how badly burnt her wrists and hands were.

He, on the other hand, looked at her like she was crazy. "Considering how you were thrashing earlier it's surprising it's not worse," Mugen gently tugged her elbow forward a little so she'd move between his legs. "Where else are you hurt?"

Needless to say she was shocked by his concern. "My ankles," he nodded. "I think I might have bruised my back," Fuu whispered the last part, feeling tears prick her eyes.

Mugen looked at her stoically and put his hands on her hips. "Turn around," he instructed as he himself pushed her a little. When her back was to him, he carefully grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it up a little. He saw her body tense, "Don't worry." She seemed to relax a little so he pushed the top higher, starting to see some yellow. It turned green and then purple until it went out to yellow again. The bruise was probably a good inch in height and two in length.

He let the shirt down and turned her back around. "Give me your wrists," he instructed again. She complied and he began to rub the hurt area. "I'll try to get you something for this before I have to leave."

"Do you know what he'll have you do?" Fuu finally spoke.

Mugen shrugged as he kept rubbing her right wrist, "Probably just looting a liquor store or somethin' stupid like that."

Fuu looked down at him like he was under exaggerating the situation. He laughed lightly under her stare before looking back down at her wrists. Her face relaxed into a frown. Using her free left hand she grabbed him from behind the neck and leaned down. Just as he looked up to see her again, Fuu's lips landed on his. When she moved back she stared into his eyes worriedly.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly, "What was that for?" She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back into the bed, following him onto the mattress. When she started to dip her face he stopped her by holding onto her shoulder. "Hey, this isn't a good idea. After what happened with Mukuro earlier you shouldn't—"

He stopped when he saw her eyes close and tears begin to fall down. "I'm sorry, Mugen;" she whimpered while trying to keep herself up above Mugen. "You said—you said you were done with all that stuff. Be—because of me you have to do this." A strangled sob left her lips, "What if you die?"

Mugen gently brought her down to the bed, beside him and pulled her close to his chest as she cried. He sighed, and took a deep breath of her. He wasn't sure if he would for another five to ten years, "Hey, c'mon. Have some faith in me, girlie."

Mugen could feel her nails begin to pierce his skin but ignored it as he held her as she cried. "Don't die, please just don't die." He shook his head to reassure her. "Remember, you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave."

He watched as her body shook with calm eyes. To be honest he could die, he could go to jail, he could leave her all alone, and that was why he didn't want to do it in the first place. It would have been better for her to have stayed with that whiny boyfriend of hers. When he saw Mukuro on top of her, though, he knew he couldn't let that happen. He had to protect her, or else another person's death would be on his head. "I ain't going anywhere. I'll be back." She kept crying. Mugen put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb, "C'mon, stop worrying. I don't die so easily."

"I know, but what if this time...what if you don't come back this time?" She sniffled a little before she continued, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm a fucking badass, that's why." He groaned, too much mushy feeling stuff going on. "Now, calm down." Mugen looked down into her eyes, his slightly narrowed. His eyes darted to the small digital alarm clock on the bedside table, behind her. "Shit."

He pulled her off of him and got off the bed suddenly. "They'll be here soon," He explained simply.

Fuu's eyes widened at that, "They're coming here?"

Mugen smirked and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah," Her face told him she did not think that was a good idea at all, not that he blamed her. "I know Mukuro like the back of my hand. Fucker probably sent someone to tail us when we left. He'll make sure I show up."

She stood up too at that. Suddenly becoming shy, she grabbed her elbow with one hand while her arm went limp at her side. She knew this wasn't something simple as soon as he said they would show up at their door, "Should I keep anything in mind?"

He shrugged, "All I know is that _if_ some shit does go down, I won't be here tomorrow when you wake up." Her eyes started to glass over again so he glared her down, "Look that's only like the worst case scene, or whatever you call it. The thing is, if that happens, go back to yer boyfriend and figure out a way to get to Shino and then fish-face or straight to 'im if you can."

"You want me to just leave?" Her throat hurt when she forced the words out.

"Do I have 'ta fuckin' remind you 'bout what happened to Hino? Mukuro will take yer v-card at the very least. Even if he does forget about 'ya I doubt you'll last a week without anyone. Yer dad's still out there, remember?" Mugen didn't want to deadpan the reality of the situation, mostly because he was sure she'd cry again, but he knew she'd probably die if she was too clueless to understand why she had to find Jin.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Fine!"

Mugen smirked, "Good girl."

There was a knock on the door. His face fell into a deep set scowl. "I'll be back later," He forced the words out of his mouth before he went to the door.

Kohza and the guy from yesterday were there. It was like the two were attached at the hip. "What're you doin' here?" The question was directed at Kohza.

She smiled, "I wanted to stay with that girl. We would both be alone when you left so I thought I could—"

Mugen glared, "Mukuro will call you if I double-cross him. Is that it?"

She winced, "Mugen, that's not it. It's just she's back. Hino and I used to be friends, remember? We all used to be friends." She took a step in the room from her own volition and placed a hand on his chest. "Please, let me stay with her."

He turned his head over to Fuu who was standing in the same position as before. "It's up to her, not me."

Fuu smiled weakly, "It's fine."

With that the two men left and the two girls were left standing awkwardly. "So, he belonged to you?" Kohza broke the silence first, gesturing at Momo.

Fuu nodded, "Yeah. Well Mugen too, I guess since he found him first."

"You've been together for some time now, you and Mugen?" Fuu's guard went up at that question. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to say the truth or not.

"I guess. I mean two days with that asshole is too much," she decided that being vague might work.

Kohza nodded, staring at her with rounded eyes. "Are you worried? About me being here? What Mugen said before was wrong. I'm not here because Mukuro asked me to."

Fuu nodded, "Your leader, or whatever he is, hurt me. Wouldn't you be worried if you were in the same room as you?"

She looked down at the floor ashamed, "He's my brother, actually. I'm sorry for what he did. He just loses control when Mugen is involved."

"Like with Hino?" Kohza's head snapped up. "I can't believe he even _has_ control."

"He—He told you?" _Crap._ Fuu bit her lip, thinking she might as well come out with the truth.

Her throat was dry and scratchy, "Sort of. Shino told me a lot and then he told me the rest." Her shoulders moved forward and her back hunched over. She felt awkward around Kohza, for many obvious reasons, but also because she was sure she saw something in her eyes when she looked at Mugen. She did say they were all close before, including Hino. Fuu was honestly curious about what she knew about her. "You knew her, right?"

"Yes," Kohza smiled softly. "She was my best friend." She turned her eyes to the floor, suddenly embarrassed. "I was scared when I first saw you with Mugen." Fuu nodded, after Jin and Shino's reactions to her resemblance to Hino she wasn't shocked. "You must be really special to him."

Fuu blushed and placed her hand behind her neck, "I guess since I look like Hino that _would_ make sense."

Kohza shook her head, "No, it's because he told you about her."

**14- 14- 14**

Mukuro grinned when Mugen finally entered the car. "So, what's the job?"

"It's not really a heist," Mukuro confessed with a smirk. "More like clearing up some business disagreements."

Mugen nodded, he didn't want details, just know what he had to do. "What's my part in this?"

"You'll go in ahead of us and take care of anything that gets in the way. We'll go in through the fire escape in the back while Eichi serves as a distraction up front. From there we'll move downstairs and take as much as we can. Kanda will set up the explosives before we leave and set them off. Mugen you'll serve as a lookout while we pack up the drugs we find and signal Kanda if you see someone start coming back into the storage area."

"Simple enough," Mugen smirked, leaning back into his seat.

**14- 14- 14**

"How close were they?" Fuu asked sitting down on her bed. "They were like siblings, right?"

Kohza nodded, with a soft smile, "They were amusing, whenever they were together. When Hino first told me they weren't related by blood I was a bit shocked since they were closer than any brother and sister I knew."

Fuu nodded, "Shino said that she was one of Mugen's real sister's age when he met her."

Kozha nodded again, "They didn't look alike, that's what Mugen said, but she _was _his biological sister's age. I never learned much about her, but Mugen was really protective over Hino because of her age." Fuu motioned to the end of the bed, so she didn't have to stay standing. "Thank you."

"Did Hino know anything about her?"

"Yes, I think so," her voice was soft. "She never brought her up, though. Mukuro said it was because if she did then she'd realize she and Mugen weren't really related. It was like she was set on being his sister, even if it wasn't true." Kohza shrugged, "I always thought it was because she didn't like that she was thought of as nothing more than a shadow of Mugen's past."

Fuu rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself, "I know the feeling."

"I'm sorry, maybe I should stop talking about Hino." Kohza suggested.

Fuu shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I actually want to know as much as I can about Hino. It might help me understand everything that's been going on."

"It's funny how alike you are on the outside, but not in personality." She laughed lightly. "Hino was always more reserved. We went around following Mukuro and Mugen, rather than trying something on our own. They took care of us so we were loyal to them."

Fuu silently thought to herself that that explained Kohza's relationship to Mukuro. "I always wanted to leave, but she said I couldn't on my own." She paused, her fists clenching. "Then they left us."

**14- 14- 14**

The gun recoiled smoothly from the bullet that was now part of a dealer's back. The silencer had done its job well. Mugen surveyed the rest of the storage area. He heard footsteps downstairs. "There's two more down there," he warned the three men behind him before moving forward.

He took a deep breath as he braced himself. Looking down into the aisles of stacked herb he clearly saw two figures. He took two perfect shots, one hit in the head and another in the neck, before moving on slightly more relaxed. The sooner he was done, the quicker he could turn on Mukuro.

**14- 14- 14**

"You said you met Jin." Kohza broke the silence that had ensued. "Shino as well."

"Yes."

"They're still together then. That's good." Fuu had to admit it was a strange change of subject, and slightly uncomfortable to talk about the love life of two people she hardly knew.

She shook her head, however, "No I met them at different times. They never got married."

"Why not?" Kohza asked curiously. A thought suddenly occurred to Fuu. Kohza might not be there to kill her if Mugen doesn't come through, she might just be there to spy.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to shrug casually, "I don't know. I think that's too personal of a subject for me to know."

She nodded, "Well, then, why would they tell you about Hino?"

"They confused me for her," Fuu tried to act sheepish then. "I sort of blew up on Shino and Mugen when I heard her name again. When Mugen left to get some air Shino explained the situation for me. She didn't tell me that much. Just that she was Mugen's sister and that Mukuro had killed her. To be honest, I think she only told me that little about Hino because I'm traveling with Mugen."

Kohza smiled, "You and he must be pretty close if he told you 'the rest'."

Fuu shook her head, acting was becoming easier. "Not really. I mean he was kinda plastered when I asked him about her. I was just tired of not knowing anything, you know?" It felt weird trying to justify herself for something that didn't happen. It also felt weird saying the word 'plastered' bu that was beside the point.

"Is that all there is to your relationship with him, then?" Kohza's expression became unreadable at that point. "You're just traveling together?"

**14- 14- 14**

It didn't take long for them to be done loading duffel bags with extra drugs. Not that Mukuro didn't have his own industry going on. They had already left the storage house in flames.

Mugen had waited patiently, quietly, while they finished the job. He pretended to still be doing his part as a lookout when he let everyone get in the back of the car before him. He was left up front with the guy who'd met him at the motel room.

He just had to wait for the perfect distraction.

**14- 14- 14**

"Do you...?" Fuu couldn't finish the question. She stared down at her lap uncomfortable, yet again. "What about you? What's you relationship with Mugen? Or what was it...?" She shifted feeling even more awkward for asking.

Kohza'a eyes widened.

"I mean. If it worries you...or something—" Fuu was stuck again. She decided to lie again. "There really isn't anything between us. He's just helping me get somewhere safe." Her fists clenched around the sheets beneath her. "After that...well, I'm sure I'll never see him again."

The other girl's eyes softened, "You never know with Mugen." Fuu was sure that comment was directed not only to seeing him again but also having some type of closer relationship with him.

"Do you...like him, Kohza?" She finally managed to push the words out.

Kohza smiled.

**14- 14- 14**

Mugen finally got his distraction when the guy who had been driving got out of the car to open the gate leading to the warehouse. As quickly as he could manage Mugen changed the gear to reverse and shoved his foot against the gas pedal.

Just as he wanted that managed to make the men in the back jerk forward and lose their balance. Mugen took the chance and swiftly pulled his gun out and shot the two men beside Mukuro. "I've been waiting so fucking long to do this," He growled as Mukuro put his hands up.

"C'mon, Mugen. I know you can't do it, no matter how pissed off you are, you're just not goin' to do it." Mukuro tried to play his luck at the moment when he saw the guy by the gate pulling out a gun himself.

The glass from the windshield cracked and spread into a spiderweb. Mugen cursed and, with his gun still pointed at Mukuro, shifted gears again and drove straight into the man.

When he turned back to Mukuro he was shocked to see the man smiling. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"Kohza is still with that girl." Mugen's grip on the gun only tightened. He took three shots at Mukuro's chest. The man groaned and jerked to hold his chest, but otherwise he was still alive. "You think I'd trust you enough with a gun?" Mugen just clenched his teeth more. "My guys will find me dead and know it was you. I also told Kohza that if I didn't send her a text by midnight she had to kill that stupid girl you were with."

Mugen's resolve started to falter. He knew that if he left now he might still make it back to Fuu before anything happened. "You stop now, and I won't let her die. I won't even send anyone after you."

He started to lower his gun, making the other man's smirk grow. "Fuck it." With that he shot Mukuro in the leg before raising it again to his head. Nothing came out. "Damn it," Mugen let out his anger from the empty barrel on Mukuro's head by slamming the handle of the gun into his temple.

He had to get back to Fuu.

**14- 14- 14**

Fuu was shocked when Kohza got up suddenly from the bed, looking down at her phone. "I have to go."

She nodded getting up and leading Kohza out the door. They exchange, forced, pleasantries and then Fuu shut the door.

She fell down against the door and sighed. Her eyes opened up and she looked over to where Momo was last at and smiled. She whistled, "Come here, buddy."

The dog stood up quickly and ran straight to her. "Hey there, don't tackle me!" Fuu giggled nuzzling the dog's neck. "I missed you too."

As if he understood what she said, Momo licked her cheek.

**14- 14- 14**

Mugen waited patiently as he watched Kohza get closer, her eyes full of worry. He pushed himself off from the car's side and kept his eyes carefully trained on her. No matter how nice she seemed, he knew better than to trust her.

She looked worriedly at the car. "Mugen...where's—"

He grabbed her wrist tightly and brought her close to his face. "Drive him and yourself back home. If I see either of you again I'm killing you both."

Her eyes started to pool over, "You're leaving us again..."

Mugen rolled his eyes and pushed her aside before walking towards his motel room.

"You can't leave us again!" He turned around and glared at her. She closed her eyes in defeat and went into the driver's seat.

He got to the door fairly quickly, unlocked it, and opened it. He was shocked to see Fuu against his legs, looking up sheepishly. "The hell are _you_ doing?"

Fuu got up as quickly as she could and laughed embarrassed, "It's been a long day."

He chuckled, "It's not over. Get up and start packing."

She sighed, refraining from the complaints that were coming to mind and went over to where their stuff was at. "I'm taking the shampoo this time. There's no way I'm staying with you without you taking a shower for more than a week again."

Mugen laughed and started picking up the random stuff he'd left thrown around the room. "Please, you love it."

**AN:/**

**Moory1656: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'll try harder next time to update sooner.**

**Preview:**

"Here." He said half-yawn, plopping down on the chair and pushing Momo away with his foot.

Fuu didn't need to move the cloth covering to know what was in her hands. "What the hell, Mugen? This is a gun," She lowered her tone.

The look his eyes suddenly got caused her to shiver, "Just in case."

**Moody1656: Please review.**


	15. Filler

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 15**

**Filler Chapter**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Honestly, I just thought I'd give you guys something on the less serious side after multiple chapters of nothing but seriousness. Sorry, it's taken me so long college applications, senior year responsibilities, and yearbook have been taking up all of my time lately. So here is a little treat for you guys, admittedly shorter than usual. So, on with the story!**

Fuu was busy staring out of the motel room window, which she thanked whatever ominous power in heaven that gave her a moment of rest for, all the while she pet Momo's head absentmindedly. The dog managed to somehow squeeze himself on a loveseat with her between her legs with his head resting on the armrest.

A small chair and glass coffee table stared up at her as she tried to ignore the dull setting by occupying herself with the setting sun.

Mugen told her as soon as they reached the city, the first time in their long journey filled of suburban towns, where they were currently residing, they would stay for only a night. He didn't explain anything but from his body language Fuu gathered that he actually did do something stupid when he was forced into working with Mukuro again.

Honestly, she just hoped he didn't kill anyone.

At the moment, however, she was kind of on lock-down. Mugen demanded that she stay indoors and keep a low profile for a while. To her, it only meant she wasn't going to be getting more money soon and this was probably her last sweet night in a relatively sanitary place for some time. "Asshole," She grumbled remembering the glare he'd given her when she tried to argue. "I'm so bored..." she sighed/complained to the black lab in her lap.

The door clicked, signaling Mugen's return. _Finally..._

She, in a very mature and dignified way of course, puffed up her cheeks and pouted while glaring at the ex-criminal. Mugen, as was his usual response when she was being a snot-nosed-mightier-than-though-ungrateful-bitch, just rolled his eyes and passed her without much to say.

"Here." He said half-yawn, plopping down on the chair and pushing Momo away with his foot.

Fuu didn't need to move the cloth covering to know what was in her hands. "What the hell, Mugen? This is a gun," She lowered her tone.

The look his eyes suddenly got caused her to shiver, "Just in case."

Quite naturally, the urge to pry and question came over her but she pushed it back knowing he'd only get angry. She was unsure of what to say, frankly, "Thanks...?"

"Yeah, whatever." Inside, Mugen had a small moment of glee as he rejoiced on the fact that she'd kept her mouth shut and he'd avoided her noticing he was showing a small sign that he cared about her safety. Albeit, handing someone a gun hardly screamed 'I care about you'.

Momo shifted, thrashed, scratched Fuu, and finally hopped over the seat he previously occupied to go over to the only male human in the room. He sat down looking up at his master expectantly. "The hell's wrong with him?"

Fuu rolled her eyes, "He's hungry. Just like me." The last part she added in a somewhat snide tone. Her eyes were, however, still glued to the weapon. She recognized it as Mugen's backup, the gun he'd left her in the alley when the two men had tracked them down.

A frown marked her face at the memory. _I never want to see him so close to dying again._

"'Ey!" She finally snapped her head up to see him. "I asked what you wanted to eat."

His eyes narrowed, focusing on her face. Fuu knew he was concerned, so she quickly changed her previous expression to a forced smile. _Not that it doesn't make things any more obvious. Good job, Fuu!_ She groaned internally, being bested by herself. She forced out a chuckle, "You're actually letting me choose?"

He scoffed, "Hell no, I'm just trying to get that depressing look off yer face. It pisses me off." Her eyes widened, and he figured he'd just brush off how nice that came out. "Either way I'm just gonna ignore what you say."

She glared, "Then don't ask, you dick." He smirked back at her before getting up to go to her backpack and dig through her stuff for some money, as usual.

Fuu let her mind wander back to her previous thoughts. She _was_ extremely concerned for his safety, even more lately after that whole Mukuro disaster. She just figured she'd try to figure out some way to keep them both more safe, unfortunately he was thinking the same thing and a gun was his answer. _Moron._ She didn't even know how to use a gun! How was it going to help _at all_?

She sighed and turned her body so her head was against one armrest while her legs fell limply off the other. She looked at him briefly when he shouted in excitement when he noticed she had enough to feed all three of them enough so none of them would be starving the next day, which was saying a lot. He started going over to the door with a large, victorious smirk on his face, "Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked over at her with his weird pout that clearly stated he was bored and didn't want to talk anymore, "I don't know. Whatever stupid fast food place is closest. The dollar menu can get us enough food with what you have, and I'm kinda craving a burger."

Fuu nodded. Without any confirmation from her brain words just came out of her mouth, "Did you and Kohza ever...?" She trailed off realizing what she was saying but at the same time unsure of what she was trying to ask.

He chuckled and stalked over to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She gulped as he lent against the back of the loveseat, his face hovering above hers. "Jealous, much?"

"Jealous?" She shouted before she could stop herself. Fuu pouted, crossed her arms, and glared to her right away from Mugen. She let out a huff of air before grumbling, much to Mugen's amusement, "Whatever. Even if I were, **which** I'm **not**, you were so much worse with Shinsuke."

"Who?"

Fuu rolled her eyes and looked back up at him, "My ex-boyfriend, you dumbass."

He chuckled again, "Oh that loser? C'mon I'm a hundred times better than him, I don't need to be jealous."

"You practically ran me out of his house as soon as you found out I was staying with you!" She pulled herself up slightly in the seat to get even closer to his face. "You were so stupidly immature the whole time!"

"You thought it was hot," He retorted with a calm smirk. "Even after you made out with me I know I saw you checking my ass on multiple occasions. Don't even deny it." Fuu's face flared up red, not expecting him to have known that. He shook his head at her in amusement, "I'm just gonna go now, if that's it."

A very deep and annoyed groan came from the back of Fuu's throat causing him to stare down at her confused. "Look, I didn't want to say it but I don't want to be here all alone again. Let me go with you to get food."

"No."

She glared, "C'mon! I'll be with you the whole time! It won't be bad! I just don't like staying here by myself."

Mugen scowled, "I already said no."

"But Mugen—"

"Do you _not_ get that you were almost killed twice? In two fucking days!" He snapped, pushing himself away from the loveseat.

"I've almost been killed multiple times now. You never let that happen, so it shouldn't be a problem if I just stay next to you." She insisted.

Mugen's eyes widened in anger and his pupils contracted, "That's what I'm tryin' ta do right now, idiot! I'm not just gonna sit back and let you die! It's just one week, so stop being such a fucking baby about it! I'm not gonna let you die after all the fucking shit you've put me through, just to keep you alive!"

By the time he was done he was still agitated and breathing heavily through his teeth. She stared at him sadly as she watched him try to calm down, and probably not break something, before she twisted around and sat down right in her seat. She heard him scoff and turn his body, but she didn't hear any footsteps that would signal his departure.

Fuu pouted, stubbornly, "I'm sorry."

His right shoulder hit the wall behind him. Mugen took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his tangled hair, "Better be."

"Jerk."

He chuckled and walked back behind her without her knowing. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

He leaned down, his chin just above her head. The thought occurred to him suddenly that he didn't want to keep her safe because he'd gone through hell to keep her alive, like he told her. It wasn't even that he just wanted to get a good lay, though the idea was definitely in his head. No, he was doing all of this because—

"I'll be right back, girlie." He chuckled, purposely ruffling her hair to piss her off.

...he actually—

"Don't touch my hair!"

...cared.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Like I said, very short, but the idea had been on my mind for a while. This is just finally leading into a somewhat weird relationship the two will have to deal with while also trying not to get killed.**

**Fuu: This isn't going to end well.**

**Mugen smirks: It'll be fun while it lasts! And that's all that matters.**

**Fuu and Moody: Asshole.**

**Fuu: Next chapter!**

**Preview:**

"Your old man was a _priest_?" Mugen exclaimed standing up quickly.

Fuu glared, "Yeah, so what?"

"You sure as hell don't act like a priest's daughter!" He continued to shout, ignoring the stares the group of three were attracting. "'Sides how the _hell_ did you learn to fight? Cause you did not pick it up from just watchin' me take out the guys after ya!"

She ignored the fact that statement could cause the people dining around them to get the wrong idea, and instead rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "He was a cop before he became a priest. So he made me take kickboxing for awhile for self-defense."

"Where the hell was all that self-defense all this time?" He was angry now.

Fuu wasn't going to have it though and continued to respond calmly, "Well I'm sorry that they were all twice as large as me and carrying guns. Besides I never quite got the chance to defend myself when you went around risking your own life all the time before I got the chance to stick up for myself."

"How is this my fault?"

"I never said it was now sit down, you dumb ass. You're causing a scene." She was now trying very hard to stay calm.

He looked around and noticed the stares for the first time, "The hell are all o' you lookin' at?"

They all quietly turned back to their meals.

**Moody1656: Sadly, we must get back to serious stuff and the major plot of the story. So, please review! I'll try to be better about the next update! Also, thank you so much for last chapter's responses! God speed!**

**Added note; I totally wrote the word care/cared way too many times.**


	16. Doppelgangers, Beer, and Secrets

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 16**

**Doppelgangers, Beer, and Secrets**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: I am typing this up right after I published the last chapter, just so you guys know. So here we go! On with the story!**

Mugen rolled his eyes as Momo ran ahead of him when the dog figured out they were only a block from the vacant ex-coffee house he convinced Fuu to stay in. Once he rounded the corner that would lead him to the building he saw two men walking in his direction with scowls painted on their greasy faces and a bat each in a hand.

He glared at them, but seeing no blood on them and no scrawny girl near them he ignored the two and kept going toward the door of the vacant shop. His dog was already scratching the door.

Pushing it open, he kept his senses on high alert. The place was empty. The dog ran around everywhere, confused.

He was going to kill her if she wasn't already dead. "Where the hell is she?"

There was a noise from the wooden stage at the far end of the place. He heard her before he saw her, "Oh, you're back!"

Mugen waited as she crawled out of the small door from the bottom of the stage. "Anyways, I found some place for us ta go in a bit. Kinda cheap so even your fat ass will..." Another head came out from the stage, Fuu was reaching out a hand to try to help whoever or whatever was there to get out.

Almost as if she read his mind, Fuu started to explain; "I know I'm supposed to lay low but she came running in here looking close to dead so I hid her."

One look at the girl, once she pulled herself out from the stage, and Mugen knew he wouldn't jump her bones. She was pretty plain looking, even more than Fuu. Black short hair, pale, brown eyes with dark circles, and kinda flat.

He plopped down on the ground to sit down, and leaned back on his palms. "So about lunch, I managed to—"

Before he could react her shoe smacked his nose, "What's wrong with you? Be polite, you asshole!"

The other girl looked at them silently with a small smile. Fuu glared at Mugen, stuck out her tongue, and then turned to face the girl _she_ just saved. "Sorry, my name's Fuu Kasumi."

"I'm Yuri," the young woman greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Fuu smiled, and gestured offhandedly at Mugen; "That's Mugen." He answered with a clearly annoyed grunt, wanting to leave and get a bite to eat. "Are you okay? Why were those guys after you?"

"It's kind of a long story," Yuri answered discreetly.

"Good, she can hear it when we're eating." Mugen dismissed the idea of staying for another minute by standing up and whistling at Momo to follow him.

Fuu frowned at him but followed suit, giving the mysterious girl an apologetic smile. "Would you like to join us?"

**-16- -16- -16-**

Mugen, as usual, was busy stuffing his face while Fuu, as usual, was trying to be polite and talked to Yuri. The girl shifted uncomfortably as she tried to start her story; "My dad got into some debt from gambling. When the sharks came to him to pay up he didn't have anything left, he lost everything. They threatened to kill him and then they started to say they would tell the media that he went to loan sharks and even started to steal money from the city government. He works in the financial office of the city government so he started to worry.

"Somehow they found out he had a daughter and I ended up being traded for their silence." Fuu's eyes widened and even Mugen slowed down his eating. "I have to marry the loan shark boss, but I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it. So, I ran away."

He groaned internally, _Seriously, why am I always stuck with all these fucking girls that have daddy issues? These two are like fuckin' twins._

Fuu looked over at him with a slightly pleading look. _We have to help her._

Mugen glared at her, almost as if reading her mind. _No fucking way._

_Please_, she let her eyes well up with tears.

His glare deepened, _No._

_But she's in trouble, we have to help!_

_I already took in a stray dog and you. There's no way I'm going to let another crybaby girl follow us around everywhere. I'm fucking done being the good guy,_ His eyebrows knit together and his teeth clenched. _No way in hell am I gonna let some sad look change my mind._

She glared back at him, _Asshole._ She glanced over at the silent girl and smirked at him.

_Don't you fucking dare!_

"You can stay with us, if you want!" Fuu offered kindly.

Mugen sank in his chair and rolled his eyes. "Bitch," he grabbed his plate and shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth.

She ignored him and kept talking, "Well, come with us. We're travelers. Mugen is used to your kind of situation, so it wouldn't be a problem for us to just help you get to another city."

"Like hell it wouldn't be a problem!" He snapped, tired of being used like some bodyguard for hire. He glared at both girls, "We don't even know the first thing about this girl, and she doesn't know shit about us."

She glared back at him, "You didn't know anything about me but you still—"

"You were _dying_." Mugen hissed, he could be heartless but he wasn't a monster. "And you know that there were other reasons why I took you in. Multiple fuckin' reasons that were all about me." He turned to the other girl, "Helping people isn't in my nature."

Fuu sighed and slumped in her seat, "It really isn't."

Yuri laughed awkwardly, "No, don't worry about me. I have things under control. I'm getting on a train tomorrow. I know that in the Bible it says to honor your father and mother, but I'm not going to encourage his sinful actions."

Mugen and Fuu's face scrunched up, looking at the girl inquisitively. "You're Christian?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, my family used to go to church all the time before our old pastor moved South with his family." She explained. "Now, it's just me."

Fuu smiled, "I haven't been to a church in years." She looked at Yuri with a small smile, "My dad used to be a priest."

"Your old man was a _priest_?" Mugen exclaimed standing up quickly.

Fuu glared, "Yeah, so what?"

"You sure as hell don't act like a priest's daughter!" He continued to shout, ignoring the stares the group of three were attracting. "'Sides how the _hell_ did you learn to fight? Cause you did not pick it up from just watchin' me take out the guys after ya!"

She ignored the fact that statement could cause the people dining around them to get the wrong idea, and instead rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "He was a cop before he became a priest. So he made me take kickboxing for awhile for self-defense."

"Where the hell was all that self-defense all this time?" He was angry now.

Fuu wasn't going to have it though and continued to respond calmly, "Well I'm sorry that they were all twice as large as me and carrying guns. Besides I never quite got the chance to defend myself when you went around risking your own life all the time before I got the chance to stick up for myself."

"How is this my fault?"

"I never said it was now sit down, you dumb ass. You're causing a scene." She was now trying very hard to stay calm.

He looked around and noticed the stares for the first time, "The hell are all o' you lookin' at?"

They all quietly turned back to their meals. Fuu rolled her eyes and Yuri's widened at the information Mugen revealed through his shouting. "My dad used to preach around this area actually, before he passed away," Fuu said returning to the previous topic on hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuri answered, "What was his name?"

"Seizou Kasumi."

Mugen groaned at all the talking going on, "Man, you guys are boring." He glared at Fuu, "You're even worse when you're around other girls."

"I think he actually gave a sermon at my church before," She said in contemplation.

He grabbed a handful of Fuu's food and stood up. He was done with girl talk, besides the mutt was outside starving. Fuu glared at him but knew he was going back, "We'll catch up in a while."

"Whatever."` With that as a goodbye Mugen walked away. The little bell at the door rang, marking his final departure. As soon as Momo saw his master exit the diner he stood up, wagging his tail in excitement, and barked at him. Mugen's dark eyes narrowed on the mutt, clearly annoyed by the stupid thing's insistence on always barking.

He dropped two pieces of chicken in front of the dog, who eagerly started eating, before wiping his hands off on his jeans and began his walk in the direction of their temporary home.

**- 16 - - 16 - - 16 -**

Mugen kept his eyes well trained on the gun in his hands as he cleaned it up and did some routine maintenance. The door to the old shop shot open snapping his attention up. He eyes narrowed dangerously as he quickly put the gun back together in a few seconds as he waited to see who the intruder was.

It was that chick from earlier. He rolled his eyes and slowly dismantled the gun again. "Where is she?" he asked with little interest. Clearly, he was upset at seeing her. It just meant Fuu convinced her to accompany them.

"She was taken away!" The girl's small voice shook as she spoke, Mugen's eyes widened as he snapped his head back up to her.

"What?" he hissed.

For the first time he noticed there were tears trailing down her face, "I-I don't know what happened! We were walking and then some guys came out of nowhere and grabbed her! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do, I-I was so confused—I-I didn't know...I'm sorry..."

Mugen sighed, those stupid lackeys of her dad were clearly back. He whistled getting Momo to stand up and follow him to the door. Right before he left he turned around to face the girl, "I don't care what she said earlier, if you can't handle a situation like this, I don't want you around."

Her eyes widened, before they closed in realization. She nodded, "I'm sorry." Regaining her composure she opened her eyes and followed him out the door, "Let's go."

**- 16 - - 16 - - 16 -**

Luckily for them, Momo managed to understand Fuu was in danger so he tracked her scent and led them just outside of an underground casino. Mugen paused, he doubted this was her step-father's doing. "They were after _you_." He hissed lowly.

Yuri silently panicked and felt guilt overwhelm her. This was all her fault.

Briefly the thought of exchanging this stupid girl for the one he wanted teased his mind. "Get out of here," he warned. Fuu would be pissed if she got captured as well. "I'll deal with everything here. Just start leaving. Don't look back, and don't talk to anyone. Even if ya know them."

"But, Fuu—"

He was fed up and turned an icy glare toward her, she froze on the spot. "Go," he growled, barely holding himself back from doing something out of his control.

- **16 - - 16 - - 16 -**

Fuu stared at her capturer with a bored glare. He looked like a freak, the guy clearly had some work done. She never thought men in towns like this would ever get botox, much less an obvious nose job. Plus he kept running his mouth like an idiot. Honestly, he was the least intimidating guy she had ever been caught by. Well, who was in charge of getting her caught.

She rolled her neck, slightly stiff, as she watched him with mild interest as he kept talking about divine power and right—some stupid stuff. She had found out he was a holy man, but not so much considering he had an underground casino. Did she mention the casino was literally under his church? Yeah, this guy was a whack job.

If her dad would have ever had the chance to meet this moron he'd have been insulted and ashamed that such as man would consider himself a follower of Christ. He'd go on to quote some verse then say solemnly how sad it made him to see hypocritical Christians. She would probably scoff and say that out of all the hypocritical Christians she'd ever met the guy in front of her was clearly royalty.

"And furthermore, how could you possibly confuse a flower with this-this-this troll!" He just insulted her, the dick! He was currently berating his cronies for getting the wrong girl.

She knew once Mugen found out he'd be so mad these idiots would all be dead before midnight. Yuri too if he didn't control himself. For the record, she was not angry at Yuri at all. No hard feelings whatsoever. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known.

Fuu sighed, _I get kidnapped way too often. I'm not even angry at those bosos._ The two meat heads who had grabbed her were trying to explain their mistake away but it wasn't flying with the big boss man so far.

"Hey, asshole, can I get some water or something?" She asked from her tied up position on the floor.

Fake nose looked at her angrily and started to shake, his cross moving around on his chest. "You—"

"Here," one of the big guys said bringing a glass to her lips gently, rolling his eyes as his boss started to yell at him about interrupting and going against his orders. "We're already in enough trouble by kidnapping this girl, we shouldn't do anything to upset her."

His boss stayed quiet for a few seconds before he finally consented, "Fine."

"Besides, she looks pretty scared." Meat-head number 1, she decided to call him, added.

She rolled her eyes but kept drinking, she was really parched. This just confirmed her previous thoughts, this was the best kidnapping she'd had so far. Then again, compared to the other crap she'd been put through it was obvious why her current situation was paradise.

The glass was suddenly tilted up quickly when a loud bang hit the door of the backroom she was currently being hid in. This resulted in the glass slamming harshly against her teeth before consequently spilling the remainder of the water all over her shirt. It was one of her favorites too.

Stupid Mugen. He always had to show up during the most inopportune times.

Just as she expected Mugen came into the room seething, with the bar tender at his feet._ So he threw someone against the door, that's what that noise was._

"Who the hell are you?" The oh-so-holy-man snapped.

Mugen just picked up the unconscious bartender by the shirt collar and threw him at meat-head number 2 and the yelling priest. Effectively knocking these two unconscious. He turned to the last guy and in front of Fuu and his scowl somehow deepened. Fuu got shivers going down her spine; he looked angrier than she'd seen him in quite some time.

Meat-head number 1 seemed to get the hint and moved away from Fuu before leaving the room in a half-run. Slate eyes followed him out.

Fuu bowed her head, the last thing she wanted to see was that frightening look on the ex-drug dealer's face. She already knew the drill. He'd start yelling at her for trusting Yuri then go on to complain about her always getting kidnapped.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and removed her bindings carefully, he didn't want her to be bruised again. Instead of going off on her he shocked her by asking, "They didn't do anything to 'ya, right?"

She finally looked up at him and noticed he was concentrated on cutting the ropes around her wrists, arms and waist, and her ankles. "No. They were actually nicer than most of the other guys." It felt weird actually voicing her thoughts.

He chuckled, "Good, I wasn't prepared to kill anyone tonight."

As he continued she went ahead and asked what she had been wondering for some time, "Where's Yuri?"

He shrugged, "Told her to leave."

"Did she?"

"Better have." He hissed.

Fuu grinned at that. Once her bindings were free she rubbed her wrists, more out of habit than anything, and stood up with Mugen. "Soooo," She began with the same grin on her face. "You were worried about me, huh?"

Mugen smirked, leaving her side when they returned to the now vacant casino. "I said it before, I've done way to much to let you die now." She rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool, Momo suddenly appeared by her side whining.

He was pushing his wet nose against her ankle. She idly pet his head while Mugen began packing bottles of whatever he could into his backpack. Clearly, he thought it was time to leave again. She smiled as he went about stealing like it was nothing. Usually, she'd yell at him but an illegal underground casino beneath a church was kind of begging to be punished in some way. "That's just you in denial," Fuu quipped, trying to ignore the fact that Momo was still whining.

Mugen moved on to the cash register and pulled out about $600 from the compartment and shoved the tip jar into his backpack too. "Nah," he answered.

Momo was getting even more impatient and grabbed her pants' leg in his mouth tugging. "Momo!" She snapped, shocked by the dog's reaction. Usually, he only acted like that with Mugen.

Mugen peaked over the bar, still trying to find anything else to take, and checked on the dog. "I think he wants to show you somethin'."

Fuu wasn't about to argue about how that sounded ridiculous, and that Momo was not smart enough to communicate like that but decided to humor both males in the room and followed the black lab out the front door.

She saw someone running across the street first and was about to call out to them to play it safe when she felt something beneath her feet. Looking down she found an envelope addressed to her.

She picked it up gently, wondering who it was from until she recognized the handwriting. "Hey." Carefully, Fuu folded the envelope in half and tucked it into her front pocket. "What did he want?"

She turned to see Mugen drinking a beer, she guessed he wanted to save the good stuff for later, and shrugged. "Maybe, he just wants to leave." With a nod Mugen just drank some more. "By the way where's my backpack?" She noticed that his gaze was suddenly trained on her in the way it usually when he was going to kiss her. Fuu bit her bottom lip, nervously, "Mugen?"

Just as she predicted, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft and tantalizing kiss. She sunk into it, knowing she had definitely missed this kind of contact with him. Even though it was a soft kiss, it still left her with that same sense of desire his ravenous ones did. In a husky tone he whispered, "I'm _not_ in denial."

With that he moved back and took another swig of beer before walking down the street in what he guessed was West. Fuu watched him go, still in a state of bliss, until Momo barked and raced after the oddly not-brutish man.

That's when she realized why he most likely did that for, "You jerk! You left my stuff behind, didn't you?" His boisterous laughter at her sudden revelation was enough to confirm her suspicions. "Bastard!"

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: I liked it!**

**Mugen: I've seen better.**

**Fuu: Why do I always have to get kidnapped.**

**Moody1656: You attract creeps?**

**Fuu: Hey!**

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

His feet dragged to a stop.

Fuu blinked quickly and yawned. She scratched her cheek before looking at his face. He was looking at a house with dark narrowed eyes. "Mugen? Is everything ok?"

He shrugged and turned back to face the road before moving forward again. "Yeah. Just smelled some meat. I'm fucking starving."

Fuu nodded, "Yeah me too." As she and Momo continued following his lead, hopefully to a McDonald's or something, a sign showing the city's name finally came into view.

**Moody1656: By the way, I know I'm always trying to justify my delays and stuff, but to be perfectly honest I went through three drafts for this chapter before I was happy. I'm just trying to bring the best that I can to the plate for you guys.**

**Mugen: In other words, enjoy and review.**

**Fuu; According to _her_ she actually tries hard.**

**Mugen: She's a liar.**

**Moody1656: Hey!**


	17. So This Is Home

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 17**

**So This Is Home**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: First of all I know the setting is supposed to be an island, but for this story's sake just ignore it and enjoy the story for what it is. Secondly, I tried to make this as realistic as possible, but if some parts are off please let me know through a constructive review. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love all your support and hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter. So, go on and read!**

Fuu hugged herself as a cold breeze hit her. Her eyes were tired and her tongue was dry. Mugen had decided that it would be best to leave earlier that morning than usual, 5 AM to be exact. Needless to say, she was exhausted.

While she tried to keep herself awake, Mugen walked steadily ahead on the road. The road was barren, old, and dark. They had been walking through a road in an empty road that ran through a dry field of grass and dirt for some time now. They were getting closer to civilization though, now. Electric wires and poles were the only things that decorated the blacktop, there was a sign quite a ways ahead that he was trying to make out. Some of the letters on the sign were worn out and no longer visible.

They were getting closer and closer to the next city or town they would be staying at for probably a few days. The cash he'd stolen wasn't gone yet but he knew they'd have to get on a bus soon. If he knew around where they were at the moment, he knew that desert area was going to come up next. There was no way he'd be able to stand the girl's complaining if they walked through that.

His feet dragged to a stop.

Fuu blinked quickly and yawned. She scratched her cheek before looking at his face. He was looking at a house with dark narrowed eyes. "Mugen? Is everything ok?"

He shrugged and turned back to face the road before moving forward again. "Yeah. Just smelled some meat. I'm fucking starving."

Fuu nodded, "Yeah me too." As she and Momo continued following his lead, hopefully to a McDonald's or something, a sign showing the city's name finally came into view.

_Welcome to Ryukyu_

_Enjoy Your Visit_

The further and further in they got in the city the closer Fuu got to Mugen. They'd passed two gas stations and an evicted Wendy's but other than that they hadn't found anywhere to eat at yet. However, as they walked more and more thugs appeared. There were people speaking to themselves or some imaginary creature who stared at them suspiciously. Guns were clearly seen poking out of jackets, being loaded, or being aimed at a person or general direction.

After the first two blocks Fuu decided to look at the street signs to find out what city they were in. Once she learned where they were she felt herself fold in on herself. Her breathing was quicker and her need to be near Mugen grew. Flashes—Images—No, memories of Mukuro's gang, and more specifically the man himself, invaded her thoughts and gripped her heart.

She was terrified.

Mugen, having noticed the small cues that showed she was scared, put his hand on her hip and pulled her next to him. He glared at a few men, and some women, who leered at her. He was thankful she seemed to calm down at his touch, but to make sure she would stay calm—and also to maybe ward off some of the perverts from his home town by keeping up appearances—he put his lips to her ear. He whispered evenly, "If 'ya dont say anything stupid they won't bother 'ya. 'Sides I'm here, so calm down." She took in a deep breath before he noticed her body fully relax against his hold.

After a few minutes they finally managed to track down a fast food place, right as they were both starting to contemplate just going to a liquor store and buying nachos or something. Once they found a place to sit at and got their food they, meaning Fuu, started to talk about where they would stay.

"I think we should keep moving," He finally added his two cents when he finished his first burger. "I mean, it's pretty obvious you're not comfortable here and there's no reason fer me ta be listenin' to ya complain."

"I won't complain, then." She scoffed. "Look we've been walking for hours, I'm not exactly eager to keep walking. So I think it's fine if we stay. Even if it has to be a few days."

He raised a brow at that, "Ya sure?"

Fuu nodded calmly, she then handed a clean piece of chicken to Momo who sat patiently under the table. "I don't see any harm." She glanced at the people around them, "You're right, with you around everything will be fine. I mean, some of the people here even seem scared of _you_."

His lip curved up in a smirk, he breathed out a light chuckle. "It ain't me they're scared of," He explained raising a hand to display the blue tattoos along his wrist and forearm. "It's the ink."

She gave him a confused look, or rather his arm. "Now that you mention it you never told me why you got them, or what they mean or whatever. What, were you in some crazy powerful gang or something?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "More like something." He took a huge bite of his burger and began his explanation, rather eloquently considering the amount of food in his mouth. "I'm from these parts. I got these a while back when I spent a couple months in jail." Her eyes widened as he began to explain, "Guess I shot some fuckin' lord or somethin'. Whatever, I'd done worse before so I didn't get what the big deal was. He was asking for some lead. He was supposed to be buying some hash from me, back when I worked with Mukuro, but dude kept going around saying shit like 'I'm a very important guy, you know'. I told him I didn't know, shot him, and took his cash."

"Wait, so how do _they_," She pointed at the people in the small eating establishment, "know that you were in jail?"

He gulped down the remainder of meat in his mouth, "It's a specialty in the Ryukyu prison. Everyone who's been has these rings on them."

She looked around the place contemplatively. She only saw one other person with the same tattoos as Mugen and the guy looked like any stories he had were beaten out of his skull a long time ago. Guy looked like he'd been drugged up so much he no longer had a functioning brain. "So it's not that normal for people here to be locked up there?"

Mugen shrugged, "Guess not. Ryukyu prison is more for like serious crimes. Like murder and stuff like that."

Fuu didn't know what to say now, "Oh."

"That doesn't mean some of the block heads around here are anything to laugh about. Most o' them have just never been caught. You don't usually get caught in Ryukyu since crime's so high. When ya do it's usually cause some serious shit went down. Cops gave up a long time ago." He went on eating as she stiffened. Her expression was priceless, actually. She looked like a piece of wood, just stuck sitting upright with her head bowed trying to avoid eye contact with anyone around.

Seeing her like that made Mugen wonder if this was the last thing she needed to hear before she lost faith in him. On the one hand, it made him glad to know she'd finally get a wake up call. But on the other, her no longer trusting him was a bit too much for him to swallow. After all, he'd just begun to admit to himself that he did like having her around and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. In a way, Mugen felt he'd finally met a girl that he didn't just want to have in bed one night and forget her the next morning. He even began to think she'd want to stick around him as well.

"So you're from around here?" Fuu broke the silence that hung between them once he'd finished his burger. She didn't wait for his answer. "Does that mean you lived in Ryukyu or _around _Ryukyu, as in a town over?"

He leaned back in his seat, tired from eating five burgers (Fuu had three, an order of chicken strips, a large milkshake, a large soda, two orders of large fries, and three cookies). "First one," He said before he tried to pick meat out of his teeth.

The next thing that Fuu said almost made him bite his finger off from the shock. It was something he had thought of earlier but discarded since it would be stupid for him to dwell on the past. However, that's exactly where Fuu always wanted to go. "Maybe your sister's still here," Her doe eyes watched him carefully and therefore saw his eyes widen, his teeth smash together, and him struggle with his finger after he'd gotten it out of his mouth.

"Yeah so?" he snapped angrily.

"Don't you want to see her again?" Fuu's question sounded so imploring and demanding that Mugen could only glare at her. "If she's—"

"Still alive?"

She glared at him in return. "Well yeah, but I was going to say: if she's still here why should you waste an opportunity like this?" He rolled his eyes only causing her to get angry. "Look, I know that you took care of Hino because she reminded you of your sister." His glare intensified. "And from how I've seen you react when her name is mentioned, like just now, I know you must still care about your real sister. Probably a lot more than you let on."

He sighed and chuckled lightly at her little speech. She just got angry at his reaction, "What?"

"You're such a girl," he laughed. She only continued to glare at him.

"Let's just worry about finding a place to sleep for now," Mugen finalized the fact that the previous subject was over now.

"But—"

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes, "Look we've got bigger things 'ta worry about. So let's go, yeah?"

With a sigh and mopy look on her face she got up and pat her thigh to signal Momo to follow.

**- 17 - - 17 - - 17 - - 17 -**

Mugen found a crappy motel where they could spend the night, mainly because any other place they could take in the city was already taken and turned into a crack house. As soon as they entered the room, just as he had predicted, Fuu freaked out due to the stains in the sheets.

So, currently, instead of how they usually slept, Fuu was laying on top of him. Needless to say they were both having a hard time falling asleep.

His arms were crossed comfortably behind his head as he stared up at the ceilings' interesting stains. Some were more than questionable. Fuu was trying her best not to move and force herself to sleep. Neither were successful. Both for similar yet different reasons. Fuu was unsure of what to do in that situation, though she has very tempted to run her hands all over his amazing abs. Mugen, on the other hand, was concentrating on not letting his recently discovered feelings for the brunette cause him to run his hands all over her huge ass as he took her v-card on the stained sheets.

Fuu was biting her lips trying to move her thoughts in a different direction. "What was her name?" She knew he didn't want her to bring up his sister again but the only other thing that came to mind at that moment didn't involve many words.

He visibly stiffened, but before long he let himself sigh. "Look I didn't even talk to Hino about her much. I'm not about to revisit my past."

The room was silent as Fuu tried to stay as quite as possible to not get him angry.

This did the opposite effect.

Mugen rolled his eyes, put his hands on her waist, and sat up with her—keeping her between his legs. "You're never gonna drop it, huh?" This came out as a low growl more than a question. "Her name's Saiai."

"That's pretty," Fuu commented quietly.

"Yeah, well, she was the baby," He chuckled, an almost smile-like smirk on his face. It had a warming effect, Fuu noted. "There were five of us. I had two older sisters, a younger brother, and then there was Saiai." He shook his head with a sarcastic smile, looking Fuu straight in the eyes. "My older sisters became whores, ironically." Fuu could tell the thought made him angry. "The eldest, Ayame, was shot at a brothel while she was fucking some dude. The dip shit's wife found out what he liked to do on Friday nights and wasn't too happy. After that my other sister just left.

"Didn't even show up for Ayame's funeral. Old lady fucking starved herself to death after that. By that point I was a good ten years old I think.

"The house was fucked up as hell. Ugliest damn place in all of Ryukyu." He raised a brow at Fuu, "You get what I'm saying?"

Fuu, in fact, didn't understand. But she knew all of this had been bothering him for years now. She wanted him to get all of the shit that was building up in his heart out. So she put her hands on his hips and moved a quarter inch closer, "Keep going."

Mugen almost laughed right then but instead of telling her he'd do what he pleased he placed his forehead on the small and stupidly innocent thing in his hold. His voice got lower now that he was so close, "Dad became an alcoholic and didn't do jack shit to get food in the refrigerator. Fucking cooze lost it after our mom left too. So one day I decide to look for some work. Stupid kid like me didn't think for once that this was Ryukyu and the only profitable business was selling hash. I went around doing odd jobs for people, 'til one day one of those jobs was moving a crate from one end of town to the other. Then they hired me again, and again, and again.

"Gave me a gun and all that shit. I didn't care. Hell, all I knew was I was making bank. Then the old bastard started beating us." His eyes closed then. "I made Saiai and Genji stay in their rooms everyday until I'd get back home. I'd get beat when I'd get back home twice as bad—three times—ten times; dickhead was pissed off. Every time I'd just take it get back up when the douche tired himself out, gave him fifty bucks then took dinner back to the kids. Went on like that for years. Then Genji decided to start helping when he turned 11, I was 13 by then.

"The moron found a way to bust the door open, became a functioning alcoholic and shit. We got home and found her near dead in the living room and the fucker was passed out on the couch with his pants off." He paused and started breathing harshly through his nose.

Fuu's eyes were watering now, "You can stop. You don't have to keep going."

His eyes slowly opened and he noticed the tears on her face. He tried to force a small smirk on his face, "Can't have you crying, can I? I need to get to the happy ending."

"Mugen, I'm sorry I got you started. I don't want you to have to go through everything all over again, just stop."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before he whispered, "We got her cleaned up. Figured out a way to keep her safe while we weren't home. The only reason we never left the guy was because each night we'd see him staring at an old picture of us, all of us, together. Some stupid sappy shit kept us there. So every day before Genji and I'd leave to go dealing we'd drop Saiai off at this one whore's place. Well ex-whore I guess, she wasn't in the game for years. But she'd kept Ayame out o'trouble before she was killed, so we trusted her.

"Genji ended up getting shot in the leg during one of our jobs and was out of work. Stuck in a wheelchair, all because I'd let him follow the same path I did. So I worked twice as hard while they stayed at the whore's place during the day, then we'd get back home.

"One night I wake up and the old fucker is watching me as I sleep. I was getting ready to tell him to shove off when he fucking knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm outside on the streets of Ryukyu." His jaw tightens and then his sarcastic laughter comes out from his lips again. "I ran like an idiot back to the house, I search it as carefully as I can, but they were all gone. Everything was gone. The money I'd had saved up, the food even, all my crap as well as theirs, and them. Not a bottle of beer to let anyone know someone fucking lived there before.

"I go to the whore's place to see if Genji or Saiai tried to leave on their own, but she only slammed the door in my face and told me to never get near her again. I_ lost_ them." His voice broke slightly. "It was all my fucking fault too. I knew I should've left with them years before but I didn't do anything 'til I was 15, homeless, penniless, and clueless.

"Tried for months to find anything about them. Then I found Hino looking for food in a garbage can on the Eastern end of Ryukyu. She looked just as lost and pathetic as I did so I told her I'd take care of her. She was 11 when I found her, Saiai's birthday was a week before that so she should've been the same age. So for some dumb reason I thought it was making up for not being able to save Saiai by taking care of Hino. Then Mukuro..." He stopped and his eyes widened abruptly.

Fuu was immediately shocked by his reaction and looked up at him in concern, "What? What's wrong?"

His eyes darkened and he pulled his hands back from her. His eyes watched her warily, to anyone else it would look like Mugen was ready to kill her but Fuu knew that he was currently panicking. Not too late she realized why. Her hands shot out and grabbed his, "Stop. Don't start thinking like that you moron! You did everything you could back then!" The fear in his eyes was still there, she knew the source was Mukuro too. "Please stop, Mugen. Look, you've done it. I'm still here."

Mugen's mouth started to open but she knew what he was likely to say and pulled his right hand to land where her heart was. She could feel him trembling. "I'm here," she whispered, trying to get him to get a grip. "You weren't there when Saiai got hurt, you couldn't have known. The same goes for Hino. You were doing all you could to keep them safe, and you faired better than anyone else in your place could have."

"No—"

"I know you think she's still alive." Fuu insisted, shocking him. "Earlier when we were eating and I mentioned her I could tell that you think she's alive. Otherwise you would have probably yelled at me to never mention her again or something." She looked down at the gross bed sheets then, dropping their hands slowly but not letting him pull back. "Hino probably lived longer than she would have alone because you found her. And," her voice got lower, "I'm still here."

"I almost let Mugen and Khoza kill you. Do you remember that?" He snapped angrily.

She turned her eyes to him and glared, "No you didn't! Not even close. Stop thinking that everything's your goddamn fault! If I can't do that than neither can you! You saved me in that alley, even when you knew that my step-father was looking for me you threatened him to go away while I hid. You defended me against your roommate even after you were both almost killed because of the men he sent. I would have died months ago! I should have!"

Mugen glared at her now, "Don't say that."

"It's the truth, you dumbass! You know it! You've told me countless times that I couldn't survive without you and it's the truth! Just like it was with Hino, Saiai, and Genji. Even your dad would have died without you! You're always there making sure nobody dies unfairly, that's just you!" Her shoulders shook abruptly and she broke down in tears. "Stop being so selfish! Let other people blame themselves too, you asshole. Cause I'm more responsible for pointless deaths than you are! I did nothing for my parents and I've almost seen you die numerous times just to save me. Stop blaming yourself for shit you're not doing, you moron!"

He was left to watch her as she cried. _All cause of my dumb ass_. Mugen knew everything, well minus the shit about her being the one responsible for all that shit, was true. It just pissed him off to know he couldn't do anything in the past. Hell, he knew—_knew—_that Saiai and Genji were still out there. He didn't know why, but he was sure his brother was still the little badass he'd trained even in a chair. They were probably on another continent by now, living it up happily.

But everything that had happened around him that he'd had no control over made him feel strangely exposed. Part of the reason why he never told anyone about his past. Well, that was before. Fuu knew just about everything about him now. _Stupid bitch._ He smiled down at the top of her head, before he pulled into his lap and against his chest.

She pulled back a little to look up at him, snot and tears. He chuckled and wiped her face clean, then wiped his hand off on the stupid sheets. "How the hell can you trust me so damn much? Even after all the shit you know I've done." Mugen smirked wrapping his arms securely around her, completely trapping her. "I know you sure didn't trust that boyfriend of yours as much."

Fuu shook her head, "No. I don't."

He chuckled darkly, "He seemed pretty willing to do whatever you wanted at the drop of a hat. How the hell can you trust someone unreliable over him?" To be honest he was asking himself more than her.

Her tone turned harsh. "I can expect you to hurt me, but he always made it seem like he couldn't."

"Then why?"

"Because he still did." Fuu craned her neck awkwardly to look up at him. "We were at a party one night and he got drunk. His mom had been getting worse at the time so he just kept drinking. I had to carry him to a room away from everybody so he wouldn't do something stupid." She paused for a moment and turned her head back down, she didn't want to look at Mugen for the rest of the story. "He tried to get me into bed. He wouldn't stop so I ran out and left him there. The next day he came over to my house saying sorry. I thought he meant about what he tried the night before but... The douche cheated on me." Mugen honestly didn't expect that with the way the guy had been drooling after her like a puppy. "So I broke up with him. A week later my mom got engaged to my step-dad and we left."

"I didn't know," He was trying to make up for making her say that.

She turned her eyes back to him and smiled, "I know."

"Man, we're both real pieces of work, aren't we?" He laughed, Fuu smiled brightly. She was glad he was being his old self again.

"You're not all that bad," She teased.

"Says you," They stared into each other's eyes before Mugen lowered his head even more and moved his hand from her waist to her neck. She pushed herself higher and pressed her lips on his. This kiss was softer and more calm than the ones they'd shared before. After the night they'd had so far, it felt right.

When they pulled apart a little later Fuu just smiled at him. He smirked in return and pulled her back to him again.

Once they were both finally content, several minutes later, he chuckled dryly. "What?"

"We're digging a bigger hole for ourselves, you know that, right?"

Her eyes dropped down and she smiled anxiously, "Yeah, I know." He pushed her chin up slightly to get her focus back up at him, she omething flash behind his eyes but it was too fast for her to pinpoint what was going on in his head. Ignoring it, she gave him a quick peck."I just can't make myself care."

_Consequences be damned._ He thought as he gently lowered himself and her down on the mattress once again. He sure as hell wasn't going to come out and tell her how he felt, but for now this was fine. With her in his arms he was sure he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He'd keep her alive and unscathed.

He would never leave her.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: So half way through, this hit a wall. I was blocked for months! Literally. But, I actually like how it ended. Though I really never considered making Mugen ever talk about his sister. But I got really into it. Hahah so here we go!**

**Next Chapter:**

Mugen growled and pulled him up by the collar into the wall. "Listen, here four eyes. You've been here for less than a day so shut your stupid arrogant mouth."

Jin narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You know I'm right, Mugen."

He smirked, "Like hell. You just got your life straight for once and now you think you can go around judging how I deal with mine? Well, I got news for you, no matter how fucked up I am my life's always been better off than yours. So keep yer nose outta my business."

His eyes stayed cold and calculating, showing Mugen he would not back down anytime soon. He growled again and slammed his fist into the thin man's stomach. Jin's eyes stayed the same even though he winced slightly. Mugen sighed in resignation, "Fuck off. I'm not gonna hurt the brat. I know even if everything turns out good and the cops don't get a trace of me that I still can't have her. She's too clean for some fucking ex-drug dealer like me."

Jin lowered the intensity of his facial features and looked at Mugen with pity for the first time since he first met the man. "I'm not saying that, Mugen. If you actually care about her," He left out the added thought of _Like I can tell you do..._

**Moody1656: Guess who's back? Review please! Cause things are about to get even better! ;D**


	18. Hoping for Tomorrow

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 18**

**Hoping For Tomorrow**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Hey guys! So thanks for the reviews! You're all amazing! I wanna cry. Also, this marks Jin's return so enjoy. Also, sorry for the cliché title it just kinda fits. Sooooo, on with the story!**

Fuu jumped slightly at Mugen's proximity. His hands snaked to her stomach, pressing his front close to her backside. Admittedly, it was very nice. But since they woke up that morning the guy had been more grabby than ever. Just a few minutes ago, before they entered the wonderful dining establishment that is Burger King, he had groped her behind.

Needless to say, she had only just gotten rid of the red tint on her cheeks. Now that they were in line and he took it upon himself to get closer to her, she was regaining a nice pink complexion. She turned her head to the side slightly, not enough for him to see her embarrassingly red face but enough to let him know she was talking to him. "Geez, can't you keep your hands to yourself for ten minutes?" she attempted to say this in an annoyed tone but it came out in a tone tinted in simple and naïve curiosity.

He chuckled and dropped his head on hers, to her chagrin, "Yer just lucky I let ya get up this morning. I know you were having the time of yer life, girlie."

Her face burst into flames at the memory, and as she bowed her head she seriously prayed that no one around them had heard his comment.

**Earlier**

Mugen was contently watching Fuu's calm and dream dominated face as she slept peacefully through the morning. Amazingly enough, he thought when he woke up, there were no signs of regret in his head or in his (insert corny and unmanly place here) about the events that had occurred last night. Well, maybe just a bit on how fucking sentimental he let himself be when Saiai was brought up.

He broke down after years of never letting himself remember that part of his life. It was his old fifteen-year-old self resurfacing at the most inopportune time because a pretty girl decided to actually listen to him rant about how shitty of a life he'd had.

He paused in his thoughts, coincidentally at the same time that he noticed he was running his fingers through her loose hair. _Fuck I practically told her everything._ He groaned, eyes narrowing to slits. _Damn it, when the fuck did I become such a fucking pussy!_ Thank whatever the hell is up there that Jin wasn't there. Dick head doesn't say much but when he does, Mugen was always left to bear whatever fucking insult the asshole—

"Morning," Fuu mumbled, groggy voice and blurry eyes. Mugen couldn't help but smirk to himself at how hot she looked right then.

So he did what he was good at, he pushed himself up a bit with his elbows and commenced what he hoped would be a common occurrence every morning after that. It wasn't long before Fuu got into the make-out session he started and somewhere in between she ended up under him, legs wrapped around his hips, panting, and shirtless. It wasn't until he had almost pushed her shorts off completely that Fuu snapped out of her state of euphoria and shoved him off.

She entered the bathroom, took a shower, changed clothes, and when she opened the door she was trapped against the door frame between Mugen's slim and powerful arms. He picked up from where they left off. This time Fuu had ended up wrapping her legs around him again and carried to the bathroom counter. She raked her fingers through his hair and hungrily attacked his lips. When Mugen had taken a moment to catch his breath she'd pushed him off again, told him to stop being so—so—so...she of course could not come up with a word, huffed in frustration, and told him to take a shower, before proceeding to slam the door of the bathroom shut.

Unbeknownst to her, he was laughing to himself about her reactions once she shut the door.

Unbeknownst to him, she had ran outside to the patio, where they had been allowed to leave Momo, and spent the majority of his shower hugging said mutt as her heart rate calmed down.

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

The two were back to their normal behaviors as they ate "breakfast" in a booth, separate sides, and they messily ate their food.

Regardless of the obviously dangerous and suspicious looking people around them, the two felt relatively at home. The same went for everyone around them, to the Ryukians the two were just another couple eating lunch.

This was despite the fact that Mugen was a dangerous killer.

Despite the fact that the man behind the register was on parole after having been to prison three previous times.

Despite the fact that the woman sitting closest to the exit with her three children was having a nice moment off from working the streets.

Despite the fact that three physically and mentally handicapped brothers stood in line with the eldest's eyes looking at the people eating in the fast food restaurant.

Despite the fact that there was a four-eyed, travel weary, lithe man who was just as dangerous as any of the others in Ryukyu.

Jin stopped his tread in front of the booth where the new unofficial couple sat as they themselves ate and fed a black mutt. "Mugen. Fuu." That was all he needed to say as a greeting, to be honest neither of the two other travelers knew whether they were expecting him to say anything else.

"Jin...what happened to you?" Fuu was the first to speak, mainly due to her shock. The man was thinner, paler, and looked exhausted. Plus she could smell him. For the first time since her journey began, she was next to a man who smelled worse than Mugen.

His cool eyes turned to her patiently, not one to point out how rude they were being by not offering him a seat, "A lot. I have been searching for you both."

Mugen glared at the man, "Well, you've found us. Go back home, fishface." While Jin watched him passively, Fuu sat gaping at Mugen.

"Mugen! Are you an idiot? He's tired!" That's when she realized the mistake Jin had noticed a while before. She kicked the man's shin under the table, "Move over and let him sit down!"

"Little bitch! If you care so much, you move over!" He growled out, much more feral like than he originally intended.

They were back to this. Fuu honestly wanted to pull her hair out, but instead she settled for pointing at the dog occupying—laying in the seat next to her. "Momo is next to me. Stop being such an asshole! Move over and let Jin sit down!"

By now they were attracting attention. Mugen rolled his eyes and settled for whistling. The mutt quickly scrambled up and rushed toward Mugen's side, his loyalty remained with the other stray in the group.

Fuu grabbed a handful of fries and threw them at Mugen angrily before moving over to let the older man sit down. Jin knew he should probably say something about their ridiculous display, but kept his mouth shut and took a seat.

After a few seconds he was ready to tell them why he was there when the little brunette spoke up softly, "Why are you being so rude to Jin, Mugen? He's obviously had a hard journey looking for us, I'm surprised he even found us."

"Asshole kicked us both out," he grumbled.

"We left voluntarily, remember!" she hissed.

Jin decided it was time to interject before the bickering old married couple decided to not just make a scene but mutilate each other, "I left home two months ago to find you both." He turned his attention to Fuu, "I understand I made a mistake. I did ask both of you to leave. I thought Mugen was not being serious when he rescued you, clearly I was wrong."

"What the hell would ever have you think I wasn't?" Mugen hissed. "I fucking keep my promises unlike some other dickheads I know. I don't do things half-assed, and you know that."

"I should know that," Jin conceded. "What you said in the apartment before, about Shino and our family, you were right. I knew you were. It took me a few weeks but I finally decided to do what I should have done a long time ago. I was with Shino and my kids for the last few months. I wanted to help you when she told me you were still traveling together, but I needed to fix a few things at home first."

Mugen rolled his eyes, "Fuck, I get it. You needed to get your shit straight before you found us. Honestly, I don't fucking care why you decided to do that or how the hell you found us. Why are you here?"

"I would like to help you during your journey. I am sure you have some idea about what you will be doing now." He gave them both look that said 'for-the-love-of-God-tell-me-you-have-a-plan'.

"Not anymore," Fuu answered with a sigh. "There's just been too many complications."

"Then it's a good thing I found you two before you both turned up dead somewhere." He turned his attention to Mugen who was pointedly trying to ignore him.

Mugen was angry. He wasn't sure exactly why he was so angry that his old roommate and pretty much only friend had actually taken time to look for him. He knew it was the idiot's way of trying to make-up and apologize for telling them to leave. But he had his suspicions Shino asked him to help them, he had his suspicions that this was just another way for the dumb ass to put off being with his family, he had his suspicions that he knew they had both almost died on several occasions, he had his suspicions that the asshole thought that Mugen couldn't do a good enough job on his own, he had his suspicions that the prick knew a lot more than he should and he was not just there to help. Plus, there was the whole situation between himself and Fuu. He knew that since the prick was there he would not be able to cozy up to Fuu like he wanted to.

"I assume _neither_," Jin started talking again and shot the other man a look, "of you have any objections to my proposition."

Just as the Ryukyan was ready to stand up, throw a few insults, and then leave; Fuu took the conversation by its reigns. "We...We need to discuss this first. I'm sorry, Jin, but this is—it's, I don't know, kinda unexpected. And I need to talk to Mugen about something seriously before we can even think about adding another person to our travels—I mean money wise we're not that well off now." She sheepishly smiled at the quiet man, "Does that make sense?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded and stood up to leave them again. "Meet me here at noon with your answer."

There was a moment that passed while they silently listened to the man walk away. Once Mugen saw him leave he turned to Fuu, "No."

"Mugen, we need him." She tried.

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, "No we don't. Didn't you just f-ing tell me last night that I was doing a good job taking care of you? We _don't_ need him."

She groaned and bent down to pull her backpack up. Mugen watched impatiently as she dug through her stuff, knowing that she was nowhere near dropping the conversation. When she finally stopped she produced a wrinkled paper and put it on the table in front of him. "It's from—" She stopped knowing he was not going to remember who she was talking about if she used an actual name. "The _playboy_." She rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"So he didn't die?" he chuckled darkly. He ignored the nasty look she was probably giving him as he opened the folded piece of paper and started reading it.

_I a...apo...apole..._

He stopped and dropped the paper. "So what?" He would ask Fuu to just tell him what was on the paper but there was no way in hell he would admit to her that he could not read.

She glared at him, "Are you kidding me? Did you even read what it said?"

"Got bored half way through."

"Mukuro and my step-father are working together! We _need _Jin's help." Fuu averted her eyes from him, fully aware of the fact that he was glaring at her now (most likely because she held back the information from him). "I know you've been able to take care of me for all this time by yourself, but you promised you wouldn't leave me right? If they both end up attacking you at the same time it could be bad. I don't want you to die."

"I won't die." He hissed, "Look, I'm a hell of a lot tougher than either of them. So four—"

"If you die then it's only a matter of time before I'm next!" She exclaimed. By this point she was oblivious to the eyes on them, "Get over your pride just this once. I don't get what your issue is with Jin all of a sudden but—"

He glared, "He didn't expect us to've lived this long. I could tell as soon as he came in." He scoffed, "At least not you."

There was an awkward silence while Fuu tried to figure out how to retort while Mugen silently waited for her to give in. Her eyes went down to her lap and he took that as his chance to say a bit more, "Look, I won't leave you. I ain't about to die after all the shit we've gone through. And I'm sure as hell not gonna let you die. The thing's that four eyes—fuck, how the hell do I say it without coming off all soft?"

Fuu watched him impatiently as he tried to gather his thoughts. The lines on his forehead were enough to clue her into how against the idea he was. "You remember his family don't ya?" She nodded, starting to see the direction he was headed. "He's doin' it all over again, avoiding them." Her cheeks puffed up, ready to tell him how he of all people should know that people can in fact do better. "Fine, fine. I might be wrong, but if I am he's probly only here 'cause Shino asked him to look out fer us. He's just not the type to go traveling a good 200 miles to be with his family and then leave it all fer a good deed. Dude's a hell of a lot less generous than I am and that's saying something. He's not here for us."

"So?" Fuu deadpanned with an eye roll. "Look it doesn't matter who he's helping us out for as long as he's on our side. It's pretty frickin' obvious that the guy is not willing to take no for an answer so easily." He sighed slouching lower in his seat. "He's coming with us Mugen. You still need to get back at Mukuro for everything he's done to you, and if it means that maybe we can take down that asshole who won't leave me alone then we should let Jin stay with us."

She quirked an eyebrow at him waiting for a response, "Still not convinced?"

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

He could practically here the sound of a whip by his ear when Jin walked into their motel room with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is where you have been staying?" He asked with distaste.

Mugen smirked and threw an arm around the tall man, "Yup! Best fucking place in Ryukyu. Ain't it just _swell?" _ He wanted to just cackle when the man removed his arm from his shoulders with a set frown.

"Very."

Fuu rolled her eyes, "Don't get all high and mighty. It's all we can afford either way. Anyways, I'm assuming you'll be cooperating on expenses unlike the selfish jerk over there." Mugen proceeded to stick his tongue out at her childishly before pushing Momo aside roughly when the dog managed to grab onto his shoe as usual.

He trudged over to her and smirked, "Stop being such a tight ass and admit you love taking care of me."

She smirked in return, "Not when it means having to sleep in a cemetery."

"One time!" He defended as she laughed.

Jin cleared his throat, "I think this is the appropriate time to mention I have a car. We can leave as soon as you're both ready."

They looked at him calmly, before both took a seat on the bed simultaneously. "I still have something I want to take care of," Fuu said meekly.

"The hell do you have ta do?" Mugen asked in disbelief.

"Just some stuff." She left it at that by standing. With that she took out her wallet and pulled out a fifty, she then handed it off to him. "Here, it's getting colder now and the flimsy jacket you got me before isn't really helping. Get me an actually warm jacket and a scarf, ok?"

Jin let him himself smirk at the fact that his self-proclaimed badass friend was being sent out shopping for girls' clothes.

He glared at her, " I'm not yer fuckin' errand boy. Go do it yourself."

She glared back and pulled out ten, "There. That should be enough for some beer. _After _you've gotten my clothes."

He grinned at the money, "That's better."

She smiled, "Ok, I'll see you guys later then."

Jin was about to object about to object about her going off on her own in Ryukyu when Mugen beat him to it by grabbing her wrist. "Ey don't do anything stupid, got it?"

His deadly serious expression made her start to doubt what she was doing, she knew he probably knew what she was going to do. "I know better by now," she masked her nervousness with a smile.

"You're carrying it right?" Jin watched the exchange curiously, it was strange to see the younger man be so protective—even more than he was with Hino. She nodded. "One hour, ok?"

Fuu chuckled dryly, "Or you'll come looking for me?"

He shrugged, "If I ain't too drunk." She rolled her eyes, pushed him, gave him a hug, and left.

While she rushed out of the grounds of the motel, without drawing attention to herself somehow, Mugen watched the door warily.

"You know where she's going?" Jin asked after silence had taken control of the room for some time.

He nodded, "She's gonna look for Saiai."

Jin could do nothing more than stare at the brunette with a confused look. After all, how the hell was he supposed to know who Saiai was.

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

"Ayame?" An older woman with coats of make up asked in a nasally voice. Fuu nodded. "Do you know her stage name, last name, anything else?"

After Fuu mentally groaned at the fact that she never even asked Mugen for his last name, she noticed that the woman had called Ayame's alias a 'stage name'. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of anything else that could be used as an identifier, "Um...well, she was killed in the brothel she worked in while she was in the middle of..._business."_ She could not stop herself from sighing out the word. "By the guy's 'pissed off wife'."

The woman stopped for a moment trying to remember anything that would lead her to the mysterious Ayame woman. "Mmm, I think I know who. Pretty thing, not much younger than me or any more of a looker but she was pretty." Fuu bit her tongue so she didn't shoot the older woman an insult. "How's her family?"

"Not much better." Fuu took this time to explain her intent in coming. "That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find the youngest out of her siblings, Saiai."

"Never heard of her," the woman deadpanned.

"Her youngest brother too, Genji." The woman shook her head. "Anyways, if I could track down the woman that had taken care of Ayame while she worked here," it had taken her only one other try to get to the right place. "I might be able to find them."

The woman nodded, trying to rack her brain to see how she could help. It had been at least five years ago that Ayame worked here, they had both been added to the staff around the same time so she was sure she could remember something. "An old woman?"

Realization hit the older woman when the pieces snapped, "Aa, Ms. Matsuoka. I remember her."

"Do you have any idea about where she might be living now?" Fuu asked, trying hold back any desperation so the woman wouldn't ask her for money in exchange of the information.

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

The room was silent as the two ex-roommates avoided having a conversation. Jin did so because of how he was quiet by nature, but Mugen did so because he still wasn't happy with the choice Fuu made. Any of the choices she made today, actually.

"I saw the toys," Jin spoke up first. Mugen turned his eyes to look at the man, passive. "I suppose I should thank you."

Mugen cracked a smirk, "Yeah, you better."

"Thank you." The two shared an understanding look. Jin knew Mugen understood that he wasn't there out of his own kindness, and Mugen knew Jin understood that he wasn't happy he was joining them. However, they both figured they could get past that knowledge and return to normal.

"Shino's better?" Mugen asked, successfully masking the fact that he actually cared to know that the woman was fine.

"Yes. A lot happier now, as well." Jin watched Momo warily as the dog tried to get his attention. "As soon as we return from whatever your goals are we will be getting a marriage license."

Mugen nodded, knowing that the actual ceremony would be pushing it for either of the two lonely parents. Shino just wanted him home permanently and Jin wanted to keep her happy after everything he'd done wrong.

The tall man in question cleared his throat, ready to change the topic from his personal life. So he decided to move onto the other male's personal life, "I owe you an apology for assuming you were taking care of Fuu because she reminded you of Hino."

"Meaning?" Mugen asked with a warning tone in voice.

"Your relationship is obviously not like your previous relationships with your sisters." Jin decided to push it and be more blunt about his approach, "I do hope that you haven't forced her into anything."

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

Fuu looked up at the clock in the room, wondering how it was possible that she had only just wasted half an hour. She was sure she had been pushing Mugen's time limit when she ran to the old woman's home. Maybe she could finish in time?

"Tea?" The kindly, weak, and almost blind old woman asked Fuu with a crooked smile.

She smiled politely, "No, thank you. I hate to be a bother but I'm actually running short on time."

Matsuoka-san shakily took a seat in front of Fuu, "Ayame, right? That's why you came?"

"Actually, I'm trying to find Saiai, Ayame's sister." The woman's sudden frown made Fuu's spirits drop. _So Mugen really wasn't exaggerating the old lady's reaction._ She hastily rushed her next sentence, "I know that it's probably not my place to ask but I really need to find her."

The woman's previously cheery disposition darkened, "He buttered you up, huh? A pretty little thing like you didn't stand a chance. That man is never getting near her. I won't let him." Fuu's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that a woman whose home was littered with family pictures would want to keep a family separate. "I know you're young, but that filthy bastard is taking advantage of 'ya. That pervert is not going near that girl, you understand?"

"But he's been looking for them for years, both Saiai and Genji. Do you really want to keep a family apart? He's broken." Fuu began to feel her throat close, both from confusion and sadness. "Mugen hasn't been able to get past what happened. He just wants his younger siblings back. After he lost his entire family, you must understand that if they're alive he needs to see them a—"

The woman stopped her by raising a hand. Fuu waited patiently while she began speaking again, "Mugen?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fuu nodded.

Her wrinkles made her eyes get smaller as she concentrated, "The older brother?"

"Yes." Maybe there was some hope.

The room was silent, minus the sound of the clicking clock hanging from a wall. Fuu really hoped that her questions meant that she was at first thinking that Fuu was talking about Mugen's dad and now that she knew she was talking about Mugen she would reconsider.

Mugen might have had no luck in the past, but maybe she would. After all, she did have a knack for being lucky.

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

"One, fuck you man." Mugen complained. "Two, I haven't even slept with her yet or nothin'."

Jin quirked a brow from his new spot against a wall of the room, the dog was not leaving him alone until he got off the couch so he could take the man's place. "I'm shocked."

"Dude, shut the fuck up." He rolled his eyes and then continued, "And four, why the hell should you care?"

"You skipped number three."

Mugen glared at the glasses wearing smart ass, swinging his legs off the side of the bed to look up at the man better. "Three was 'shut the fuck up'. So, shut the fuck up."

Jin rolled his eyes, "Clever."

A pillow was consequently thrown at the tall man, which he easily dodged regardless of the object's dangerous velocity. The pillow made an echoing thump when it hit the wall next to him. "Get off my case, asshole. It's never been your business who I take to bed anyways."

"Considering I will be with you both throughout your journey it is." The man's glare was not weakened through the glass lenses. "You do remember your knack for hurting the women around you, right?"

Mugen stood up angrily, "Like you know jackshit!" After what he had to relive yesterday, Jin's comment hit a sore spot. "What the hell do you call what you did to yer fiance, huh four eyes?"

Jin glowered at the other man now, "I am making up for my mistakes, Mugen. I'm just not sure if your capable of not repeating yours."

Mugen growled and pulled him up by the collar into the wall. "Listen, here four eyes. You've been here for less than a day so shut your stupid arrogant mouth."

Jin narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You know I'm right, Mugen."

He smirked, "Like hell. You just got your life straight for once and now you think you can go around judging how I deal with mine? Well, I got news for you, no matter how fucked up I am my life's always been better off than yours. So keep yer nose outta my business."

His eyes stayed cold and calculating, showing Mugen he would not back down anytime soon. He growled again and slammed his fist into the thin man's stomach. Jin's eyes stayed the same even though he winced slightly. Mugen sighed in resignation, "Fuck off. I'm not gonna hurt the brat. I know even if everything turns out good and the cops don't get a trace of me that I still can't have her. She's too clean for some fucking ex-drug dealer like me."

Jin lowered the intensity of his facial features and looked at Mugen with pity for the first time since he first met the man. "I'm not saying that, Mugen. If you actually care about her," He left out the added thought of _Like I can tell you do..._ "Then you won't play the same games you usually do with other women. Fuu doesn't seem like the type of girl who would be willing to just give it up to you and be fine with leaving soon after."

"Who said I'd let her?" Mugen retorted. He groaned looking at the clock, "Look I gotta go get that stupid girl's crap. If she's not back in ten minutes get your car ready, cause we're gonna go look for her."

**- - 18 - - 18 - - 18 - -**

Fuu looked down at her watch with a grimace. She only had ten minutes left until the time Mugen gave her would be up.

She sighed sticking her hands in her thin jacket's pockets. Feeling a cool breeze she frowned, _That idiot better have her jacket by the time she got back._ She sighed, her fingers lightly toying with a piece of paper in her pocket.

The old lady told her how the two siblings had gone to her house looking for a way out. Apparently, their father had taken them away. Ready to leave the city and his troublesome son behind. But Genji didn't want to be stuck with his miserable father for the rest of his underage life. So when the man had stopped for gas he took the chance to get into the driver's seat and leave the man behind.

They went straight to the old lady's home asking for her help. She was frightened and unsure of what to do, then the two children begged her to get them out of the city before their father found them again. Saiai was crying so much that the old woman called her brother in law's best friend's son over to her house to take them to her sister's house.

That was all she knew.

The bright side was that the small piece of paper in Fuu's pocket contained the sister's address and her name.

When she asked the old woman why she had yelled at Mugen to leave when he came to her home, she answered that she didn't want to have anything more to do with that family. She cared about them, but as long as the two younger ones were safe she didn't want to see the drug dealer and even less his father.

At least she felt sorry for keeping the family apart, otherwise, Fuu thought, she wouldn't have given her sister's address up so easily.

She smiled brightly to herself as she began walking back to the motel, ready to leave the broken city and hopefully bring some happiness back into Mugen's life.

_Geez, the thing's I do for that guy. You'd think he'd be more grateful_. Fuu laughed to herself, trying to restrain the worry in the back of her mind that shouted: everything's changing.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Tada! Again, I never expected to do much with Mugen's past and I'm not planning to. Maybe. Honestly, I don't know. It's up to you guys. I'm thinking about not resolving all of Mugen's problems until the end (which is only a few chapters away!) but if you guys actually like it I might just keep including it.**

**Fuu: Next chapter will be much more normal, meaning less talking.**

**Mugen: 'Bout time.**

**Moody1656: I missed writing about Fuu's sleezy step-father and various other sleezy characters.**

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

Fuu's eyes enlarged at the sight in front of her. "Mu-Mu—"

The man looked up at her annoyed. "Shut the hell up. I don't care about you right now. Not yet anyway." He slipped a folded piece of paper, it must have been folded three times, across the table and stood up coolly. "I'm just delivering a message for now."

She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath as the man shrugged past her. "See you around, babe."

**Moody1656: Yup! Review people, because guess who I am finally reintroducing into the story after his long absence! Bum, bum, bum!**

**Mugen: Fuu's sleezbag?**

**Fuu: _Step_-sleezbag.**

**Jin: Review.**

**Mugen: The hell? Where'd you come from?**


	19. Love and Bravery

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 19**

**Love and Bravery**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Sorry for the long wait. But here you guys go! I know you'll like this one.**

Fuu bit her bottom lip as her eyelids pulled open slowly. The small hairs on her arms and legs were standing up so high she felt they would simply pluck themselves out and she'd never have to worry about shaving again. She sighed and turned around to her right side in order to see the idiot she liked comfortably snuggling his face into the very plush covers she had eyed so happily three hours earlier before going to bed.

Jin had been surprisingly nice enough to pay for the last two hotels they'd stayed at. Mugen, not so surprisingly, had been territorial and pulled her into bed with him by the small of her waist every night since the tall man had joined them. Fuu had, since their first night as a trio, scolded him before going to sleep each night and forced him to reside on one end of the bed while she took the other.

She thought it was the only polite thing to do when they were sharing a room with Jin. Mugen had been sulky and made sure he'd at least get a good make out session in before she'd go to work each day. Despite the money Mugen had raided from the casino, Fuu insisted on working until they found Saiai and Genji or came up with a better plan.

Fuu glared at the stupid man a mere foot away from her. It didn't matter how nice and easy their relationship, whatever the hell it was, got he was still Mugen. She grabbed the comforter tightly in her fists and gave a strong tug.

And in turn she was tugged back across the foot distance straight into Mugen's chest. She winced, having hit her forehead on his chin, "Ow." She tried shoving him but that did little to move the street rat. She groaned trying to at the very least shift and tuck her head under his chin, seeing as his right arm was wrapped around her lower half while his left hand held her against his chest-the covers were wrapped tightly around them like a cocoon. "You're such a jerk."

He chuckled in response.

Fuu sighed and was surprised to notice that there was something different. "You don't stink."

"I've been showering." he commented, suppressing an eye-roll.

"Hm," was her simple response.

Mugen opened his right eye and looked down at her brunette head curiously, "What?"

She shook her head smiling, actually settling into his arms. "You're not going to let me go are you?" Both lightly wondered why it sounded like she was asking about more than just the covers. "I mean, like, right now."

"No. I'm tired of you being all uptight for fish-butt's sake." Fuu wondered whether Mugen would ever come up with any better nicknames for Jin.

Fuu pouted in defeat, though he was unable to see the action, "Fine." She tensed when he pat her ass in a demeaning 'atta girl' kind of way.

He grinned from the victory and relaxed his hold on her knowing that she wasn't going to leave. In his defense he had behaved well for the last week and a half or so. In fact he wasn't even in a rush to get in her pants. He was just sick and tired of her acting like such a prude cause the king of prudes was around ALL the fucking time.

He wasn't even much for cuddling, but at least feeling her against him made up for the lack of fun he had with her now.

"If I hear any sound, anything at all, coming from you two I will personally shoot it off." Jin's cold voice was more than enough clarification they needed for what 'it' was.

**- - 19 - - 19 - -**

Fuu sighed, wiping her brow with the hem of a ratty apron. It had been her sixth day at work and she wasn't close to being used to her newest title, fry cook. Waitress she was used to, she never had to see the kitchen. Sadly, fry cook was the only open spot in the only place hiring in that city at the moment.

She was determined to finally get paid for her work. She made sure the owner would pay her weekly and that the guys understood she would kill them both if they were to all leave before she was paid.

The owner had been nice to her in general, so she suppressed her complaints to the best of her ability. Which was how she managed to also get an early lunch break. She dropped the apron on a wooden surface, picked up food _she_ had been making _all_ day, and moved toward the most hidden table in the tiny diner to eat.

Fuu took a big bite of the waiting burger and almost cried when she bit into it. "This is awful," she groaned looking at the greasy sandwich with distaste. She couldn't believe anybody had been buying her food for so many days.

The burger stared back up at her despairingly, a combination of ketchup and watery mustard dripping down the meat and bottom bun. Her stomach growled loudly even though her tongue felt drier all of a sudden. Fuu moaned to herself knowing she had no choice but to eat, something she never thought she'd ever have issues with before.

A bell sounded from the entrance, letting her know that someone had come in and that one of her two coworkers would have to cover for her in the back. _I hope it's that bitch, Kairi. She's been giving me a hard time all week._

Though she couldn't complain at work she had tried complaining to the guys after work about her but both ignored her. When she yelled at them for being insensitive, Jin continued with whatever he was doing and Mugen just shrugged at her and told her that if she needed someone to listen to her bitch and whine all day she could just talk to the mutt since Momo didn't understand all she was blabbering about enough to ignore her. In retaliation she had Momo sleep between them in the bed that night.

The jerk still treated her the same as he did before their relationship escalated into whatever not labeled thing they were now, minus the open and excessive groping and kissing.

Switching her attention back to the task at hand, Fuu forced another bite of burger into her mouth. She seriously wondered how the hell she managed to fuck up a burger so badly that even she herself could not eat without focusing.

She closed her eyes and slumped further down her seat, placing her ankles on the edge of the seat opposite to her. Taking another bite, smaller this time than the last, she noticed the sound of footsteps getting closer to her. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she silently tried to pinpoint the moment when Kairi or Riko rang the cash register.

She slowly separated her eyelids and turned to the sound of the footsteps. She stood out of instinct as Mukuro sauntered over to her table and took a seat as if he belonged there. She was stuck between screaming and running, doing her best to beat him up, calling for help, and her current position of being shocked still from fear.

Fuu's eyes enlarged at the sight in front of her. "Mu-Mu—"

The man looked up at her annoyed. "Shut the hell up. I don't care about you right now. Not yet anyway." He slipped a folded piece of paper, it must have been folded three times, across the table and stood up coolly. "I'm just delivering a message for now."

She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath as the man shrugged past her. "See you around, babe."

Vaguely, she registered the sound of his exiting the second door of the diner. Her mind was too busy rushing from one though to another to notice anything around her really, much less the fact that she was still unable to breath.

Eventually, everything went black.

**- - 19 - - 19 - -**

Momo watched the people his loyalties went to through glass. He tried whining but he only got a glare by the scruffy man of the group inside.

The three were eating. Meat. The poor dog could smell it all the way outside. He tried barking but this time all three humans glared.

Giving up, the black lab turned and laid on his stomach in defeat. He hoped that one of his owners would at least save him something to eat. Maybe a bone.

"This is so good," Mugen goaded through stuffed cheeks.

"What's the occasion?" Jin asked skeptically as Mugen devoured his own meal.

Fuu laughed and waved her hand, "Nothing, really. Geez, Jin, learn to relax for once." She sighed and leaned back into her chair, sinking down the smoothness of the seat slightly, "I just finally got an actual paycheck for once instead of just tips, so I decided to share my gain with you two."

Jin continued to analyze her with his stare but Fuu just smiled back reassuringly so he eventually conceded. "I'm sure I'll regret this later."

Mugen rolled his eyes and punched the man amiably on the arm. He swallowed the fistful of food in his mouth harshly before speaking, "Kid's right four eyes. You need ta lighten up. Dude, it's a free meal!"

"Yeah. One you never treated me to after you stole all that cash last time." She glared him down. The tattooed man kept his smirk and eyes on the girl as he shoved another serving of beef in his mouth without concern. She scoffed, "Asshole."

He laughed deeply from his chest.

Jin turned from the man to Fuu. "I was wondering. Since you have received payment for working this week are we going to leave soon? Our destination isn't more than another four to five hour drive." Fuu's features softened up and she regarded the eldest of the group with a pensive expression. "Then again, we may not have enough money to cover gas and another hotel room for our journey after this...meal." As he ended his statement he quite obviously gave her and Mugen's stack of plates a disdained look.

"I'm pretty sure it's about time for us to do something else," She answered with a small shrug. She looked down at her meal.

"Right," he said. "Tomorrow then?"

Mugen looked up from his newly empty plate and spoke as he picked meat out between his teeth. "Sounds good to me." Jin glanced at the man before continuing his meal silently.

The three passed a moment in relative silence until Mugen realized that silence wasn't ever Fuu's style. He nudged her leg with his foot. She looked up at him as he sat across from her and raised an eyebrow in question. Her lack of a quick scolding made him feel even more uneasy. "Hey, what's up with you being so quiet. Not that I'm complaining, but usually you'd be going on and on about something about now." He looked at her pile of plates, it was only about his stack's size. "Plus you're not eating all that much. Again, not that I'm complaining your fat ass is big enough as is."

She frowned and kicked him under the table. "Whatever," she scoffed. "I've been eating at work so I'm not starving like usual, so stop keeping tabs on my eating."

Her slight anger should have been enough to ease Mugen's worries—well concern might be a better word, worry is too big—but it didn't. His eyes drilled into her for a few seconds. "You okay?"

"What are you gonna do after we find your brother and sister?" Fuu interrupted.

"You mean _if_ we find them," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes at his pessimism. "Have you though about what you'll do?"

"Not really." He finally conceded and answered her honestly. "If they're at that place the old lady told you then I guess I'm gonna check on them. See how've they've been, you know?"

She smiled. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

"I never said I was gonna see them. Just check up on them." He knew she'd probably start whining about family or something. She just didn't get that it was better if he stayed out of their lives. The kids got in a huge mess cause of him. If they were at the address the old lady gave them then they were probably better off then they ever were back in Ryukyu. He was basically stuck in crime, everyone around him followed him into that life. If he could help it, they'd stay out of it.

The only reason he even let Fuu stick around was because she was just as cursed as him. She was better off staying with him. He could keep an eye on her that way. He could keep her safe that way. He'd kill himself first before he let something happen to her again.

**- - 19 - - 19 - -**

The following day, Mugen woke up when Fuu tried to get out of his hold to get up, shower, and go to her last day of work. He pressed her closer to him and smirked against the top of her head. She groaned in annoyance and gave him a push with her open hand but he didn't budge.

"Mugen," She said in a mixed forcibly sweet and angry tone. "I have to go so I can quit today, remember?"

He shifted his weight slightly to cover her even more. "Can't you just not show up? After a couple of days they'll realize you're gone, right?" Mugen laughed slightly to himself at the thought of her boss getting annoyed for days before cursing and looking for someone to replace her. He shifted again and slipped a hand under her shirt.

"Mugen." Her whisper seemed to echo in his ears. "I can't." She sounded defeated and unsure.

He moved his head up to look down at her. Her hair was free, slightly tangled, and blanketing her head from the pillow. Her pretty doe eyes were slightly watery and her breath was a bit bitter from waking up. Mugen wondered if he'd seen her like this more often at the start of their journey if he'd have kept his hands off of her for as long as he had. She was shockingly attractive in the mornings. It didn't mean he was gonna be an asshole and try something then and there. Not yet, not with Mr. Prude a few feet away. Her first time was gonna be something only she and he'd get to experience.

"Hey," he whispered with a raw early morning voice. "Calm down. I ain't gonna do anything now." He hoped she understood he wouldn't until she was ready and wanted to. For once he actually cared enough about a girl to respect her pace in a relationship. Also, this was _technically_ his first real relationship and he wasn't gonna fuck it up.

He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw her eyes water even more. Was she gonna cry? Why the hell would she cry? The moment passed by quickly, she pushed his suspicions away by sighing. She narrowed her eyes at him, but the anger that usually went with it wasn't really there. "I meant I can't just not show up to work and quit."

"Why the hell not?" Mugen snapped with a pout. "Girlie, I want you to stay with me today. It's been awhile since I've had ya all to myself." He smirked at the last part and leaned down to place his nose against her cheek, just enough to tease her. "C'mon, you can't tell me you haven't thought about spending the day with me. And the night."

What happened next he hadn't expected. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her roughly, desperately. She kissed him eagerly, but again something felt off. He tried to pull away to see her face and see if he was right; but she just pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist, as she pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could. He missed having her so close to him, having her act without holding back, having her not stop when things got a bit heavy and checking that Jin wasn't around.

He wasn't about to waste such a great opportunity, so he responded just as eagerly. He kept one hand on her behind and the other went further up her shirt. He relished the moment even more every time he felt her tongue against his own and their teeth hit each other as they both got more into it. Her hair tickled him slightly as it fell down her shoulders and he began to notice she was shivering and shaking slightly in his hands.

She stopped suddenly and stood up before just as suddenly sprinting into the bathroom. The door shut behind her and he was left to stare blankly and try to rack his brain for a logical reason behind her behavior. He drew a blank. _Chick is just nuts sometimes._ Mugen wondered if he should wait until she came out again to see if she was okay. After several minutes of her not coming out, followed by the sound of the shower turning on, he decided to just quit and check on her later when she came back to the hotel and was (hopefully) less hormonal.

He peaked over to Jin's side of the room and noticed that the man wasn't there. _Well_, he thought,_ that explains why no one was nagging at us earlier._ Mugen also took note of the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table between the two beds in the room; 8:40. The girl was supposed to leave at 9 or so to get to her workplace at 9:30, at least that's what he thinks he remembers her saying before.

Quite frankly, he didn't give a shit. As long as she came back to him at the end of the day safely, he was content. With that last thought, Mugen turned onto his stomach with his face buried into the side of the pillow and fell back asleep.

**- - 19 - - 19 - -**

The two figures waiting at the street's end were not only ominous they also caused an awful tremor of fear to take over Fuu's body as she neared the diner she had been working at all week. The diner she had taken a letter from her step-father from the hands of a man who had once burned her and tried to rape her in front of multiple people, including Mugen. The same diner she had also given her resignation letter to the day after, once she was paid. The diner she did not need to quit from that day.

Her feet ached as if bags of molten lead had been tied around her ankles. She was sluggish, her entire being burned with the desire to turn and run to Mugen pleaing for forgiveness, and she felt paralyzed from the terror that made her want to on the other hand stop entirely. She felt a familiar tingle in her hand from memories of it burning against the barrel of a gun and her skin felt as though it were being crawled over by hundreds of worms and bitten by thousands of spiders.

That letter from her parents' murderer, memories of her mother as she neared death, and memories of the numerous times Mugen stuck his life out on the line for hers gave her the strength to put one foot in front of the other and glare at the Ryukyan siblings with all the hatred that filled her for her murderous step-father, for her too-trusting father, for her weak mother, for all the men who had tried to kill her and Mugen, for the demon that took form in Mukuro's skin, for Khoza, for Jin intruding in her life when she was finally happy with Mugen, for Mugen for letting her live so long and for letting her have feelings for him and for kissing her and for never having sex with her because he decided to be responsible for once and for letting her go, and most of all she hated herself.

She hated that she had let herself trust her step-father, she hated that she let him kill her mother, she hated that she begged Mugen that night to save her when asking him to kill her would have been the best decision she could have made for anyone she had encountered since, she hated how many people she let die for her or because of her (even those who came after her in the first place), she hated that helping her survive is what kept Mugen from killing the man that was currently leering at her, she hated that her survival stopped him from a lot of things in fact, she hated that she looked so much like Hino, she hated that she never punched Khoza when she had the chance before, she hated that she had just left Momo, she hated everything, she hated herself for being too much of a coward all throughout her travels, she hated herself for deciding to change that now.

Bravery never fit cowards. And she was now committing an incredibly stupid and brave act by following her step-father's orders to stop running and going home for the sake of everyone else's safety. Because Mugen had rubbed off on her in the one way he would hate her for, she was doing something brave and unselfish for the sake of one person. She didn't need more motivation than that.

Something she was sure the Ryukyans in front of her knew from their last encounter and had fed as information to her step-father. It was all their faults for making her choose bravery over happiness. Something Mugen and she had always seemed to silently appreciate was the benefits of not being heroic. Heroes never got glory or happiness, they were destroyed first and if they were lucky to survive they may be glorified for a time but afterwards they are left with memories of loss and disgust. Trapped in the worst times of their lives forever. A hero's story was idyllic but it was never one that ended happily, just better in some way than it had started.

Fuu finally stopped walking after what seemed eons. She looked from Khoza, who was smiling at her as if nothing bad was truly occurring, to Mukuro who looked so pleased with himself she wondered when he would start laughing maniacally.

"Don't worry, we have a room set up for you already." Khoza's voice rang serenely. "We're eating steak tonight for dinner. Thanks to your father."

Her eyes snapped to Khoza in an instant. The girl cowered under her stare, a glare almost as powerful as Mugen's when he was truly angered. Her eyes were wide, but her eyebrows were furrowed in so tightly they seemed to disappear into her large orbs. Her jaw was tight and her teeth peaked a bit as she breathed harshly through the spaces between and her nose. Fuu looked ready to snarl at the other girl. "He is not my father." The threat was spoken quietly but the venom behind her words were clear.

Mukuro chuckled to himself. "_Hisoka_," he started to say and continued when Fuu finally turned her attention back to him, "expects you tomorrow afternoon. You won't see him till then."

Fuu straightened her back and tightened the straps on her backpack. "I don't want to see him even then." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. When she had left the hotel earlier she had wondered how she would ever manage to be around Mukuro without crumbling in tears and screams of fear, now she knew she had enough loathing to keep her together for a year if she survived that long. A small innocent voice in the back of her mind told her she would normally wonder if that was how Mugen did it, but it was drowned out by more pressing thoughts and matters. "Where's your car?"

The man looked at her curiously for a second, not excepting her to be so collected much less so in command, but smirked almost immediately after. "Let's go then."

**- - 19 - - 19 - -**

"She left!" Mugen exploded slamming his fist into the small table Jin had found the small piece of paper he was clutching when he had returned to the room a few minutes before. "She fucking left!"

Jin nodded, quietly scanning the room for any of the girl's belongings that would tell them that she was taken rather than voluntarily left. "Yes."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Mugen continued to scream. "She just left!"

Jin realized that what he was suspecting with dread since the day before was correct. He pinched the bridge of his nose in both resignation and annoyance towards his roommate. "Didn't you suspect she would earlier?" The spectacled man responded walking to the sofa and turning on the TV.

"Of course not!" Mugen charged in his direction and kicked the back of the sofa angrily. "The hell are you doing?! We gotta go save her ass!"

Jin did not turn his head but answered nonetheless. "That would be going against her wishes."

"She'll die, you dumb ass! I don't care if it's her last wish or whatever! We can't just fucking let her die cause her dad wants some extra cash!" This time when Mugen kicked the sofa again it toppled over.

In the background Momo began to scratch the door anxiously.

Jin stood up quietly and fixed the sofa, keeping his back turned to Mugen as he grit his teeth so tightly he felt one as it chipped in his mouth. "Forget you, then!" Mugen grabbed the note from where it fell on the floor and shot Jin one last dirty look. "I've been taking care of her for half a year without you, I can do it now."

However, as Mugen's shoes moved harshly against the floor and the door was thrown open with a call of, "C'mon mutt", Jin closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head.

With a deep breath he finally stood up and went over to his luggage. Pulling out a gun he quickly loaded it and put some extra ammunition in his pockets, thinking out loud to the empty room: "You wouldn't make such a big deal of things if you didn't need me."

**An:/**

**Moody1656: Sorry for the delay, guys. However, I'm determined to give you guys the ending of this story before the end of September. We're almost there! So as a treat you get this chapter and the next one will be up before the end of the week (trust me). Also a surprise at the end of the next chapter with the author's note.**

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"You'll follow me onto the train."

"Yes, sir." Fuu whispered hoarsely.

"You will stay with me without complains or threats to call the cops."

"Yes. Sir."

"And once you turn eighteen you _will_ sign over the money to me."

"Yes..."

"Any questions?"

She raised her head slowly to see the man in the eyes, "What about Mukuro?"

"As long as there are no interruptions he will leave with us too. And everything will be erased that can link anyone to any of the ordeals you've made me go through these last few months." He answered bitterly.


	20. Gunshots Ringing

**Of Gunshots and Sorrow**

**Chapter 20**

**Gunshots Ringing**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Sorry for the wait! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Mugen stalked into a closed off alley where a few men circled around a dealer. He pushed one of the men away by the face until he reached the dealer and held a gun to his head. The crowd quickly dispersed while the man shouted out some names for help. "Where's Mukuro?"

"Man, just calm down!" The dealer begged as he squirmed in the man's grip. "Look, I'll give you all I have on me. Just let me go!"

Normally, he'd take the man's offer and then continue to bully him but at the moment all Mugen cared about was finding the bastards that had Fuu. "I don't want your money or drugs! Mukuro. Where is he?"

The man's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "M-Mukuro?" He asked shaking in Mugen's hold. "Wha-what makes you think I know where he is, man? The dude deals nowhere near here."

Mugen pushed him against a concrete wall in the alley, snarling. "If you fucking know he doesn't deal here, then where does he you piece of shit?!" He was loosing his patience. Every minute he spent away from Mukuro was another minute Fuu got closer to her step-father. "So where is he?"

"L-last I heard, he set up shop in Nagasaki!" The dealer confessed, a foul smell reached Mugen's nose at that moment letting him know the man just soiled himself. "I don't know where exactly, but I-I heard he partnered up with some rich idiot from the area."

He narrowed his eyes at the man. Knowing that he was telling the truth he tossed him to the floor. Before he could get another word in the dealer ran off, a trail of piss going down his pants to his shoe.

Mugen scoffed and turned around, striding toward the street. Before he even started looking for Jin's piece of crap car he heard Momo's barking. Seeing them parked nearby he ran over, swung the passenger's door open, and pushed the dog to the back. Without being told, or yelled at, Jin turned the engine on.

"She's in Nagasaki."

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

Fuu feel to her knees, she suspected that was the point, when Mukuro shoved her into the small office of the warehouse he and her step-father had adopted as a headquarter. She barely managed to catch herself with her hands, which, unfortunately, made it seem as though she were bowing down to the avaricious murderer in front of her. She looked up at him, as defiant as she could be, and tried to train all the anger she had on him rather than the fear she felt being in his presence again.

Hisoka stood up from the large leather desk chair at the opposite end of the room. "Fuu!" His tone was joyous, familiar, and far-too friendly. He circled around the desk to stand right in front of her. Even looking up, she was stuck staring at his black trousers. She moved up, sitting up first, before pushing herself up to stand. Despite the strength she was grasping for desperately his was natural, the type of confidence a man with power naturally wears like a coat. He looked less manic than the last time she saw him, but raw greed was still sitting in his eyes as a reminder of what he would and could do to get what he wanted.

The man's nose was too small for his large head, it seemed to sink into his features. His lips seemed to have been covered in oil instead of what she assumed was Chapstick, they were too bright and too pink to be considered normal. His hair was short—tidy. The type of hairdo a businessman kept up for appearances. He dressed and behaved like a rich man, but she knew he was poor and worse of than her. That's what angered him most of all and what kept her alive.

He smiled down at her, a tight and forced smile which did its best to hide a scowl. "I'm sure you are glad to be back with me, my dear step-daughter. The horrors you must have faced all this time you have been alone. Don't worry, you're safe now, dear." She wondered who he was playing a part for. Mukuro must know just what kind of sick man he was, and if not he had already suspected it.

Though it angered her to know this from just their last encounter, she already knew Mukuro was an observant man who knew people's characters and weaknesses if not as soon as he met them than soon thereafter. He probably recognized the insane old man in Hisoka long ago, he must recognize the power a man driven mad by greed possessed. Those two things were what kept Hisoka a partner in whatever plans Mukuro must have. He seemed to much like a ring leader to relinquish his role as an alpha male so easily unless he viewed it as temporary while he grew closer to a treasure chest fit for Black Beard.

Fuu noticed then that she had been looking at Mukuro instead of Hisoka when the older man placed his hand on her shoulder in what would seem to be a comforting gesture but changed into a threat when his grip tightened. She turned to face the man behind more than half of the horrors she had faced during the last six months. She wanted to do nothing more than to run to her room, grab her backpack, pull out Mugen's spare, and shoot the bastard between the eyes. "Yes, safe," she said in a steady voice.

He smiled and nodded, clearly content with her cooperation. He turned to face his partner and smirked. Hisoka finally released her and Fuu felt herself stand a bit straighter now that the threat wasn't so near. "Right, though it would be great to catch up I'm sure you are aware, Fuu, that we are here for business."

She heard Mukuro chuckle beside her at the word _"business"_. She nodded expectantly. She knew the goal behind his plans, she just didn't know what the plan was. At least not the portion she would be taking part of and made aware of.

"You may leave us." Hisoka's eyes and voice grew hard as he excused Mukuro. Though she knew Mukuro was angered for being brushed off like a mere lackey she also knew he would do as Hisoka said and was not shocked to hear the door to the office open and close soon after.

He went back to his seat behind the desk and gestured flippantly to a small chair in front of him. She took the chair and waited patiently for him to start what she was sure would be a monologue. "As you know," he started, "Your parents, specifically your idiot father, left you a great sum of money when they passed. Money a girl of your age, experience, and brains has no need for."

Fuu clenched her fists and glared at him. The bastard thought he could just speak of her family and of her like that? "My father was no idiot. The only thing he and my mother ever did that I consider foolish was believe that you were their friend instead of seeing you as the leech you turned out to—" Her words were cut off by a brisk slap.

She stared at him in shock, trembling now that he caused the fear she had been pushing back to take up a larger portion of her mind than her anger had let it before. He looked down at her in distaste before sitting down again. "As I was saying before your lack of manners finally decided to make an appearance." This was the man who had betrayed and killed both her parents. "You have no need for that money, something we are both well aware of. I, on the other hand, am a man of business. Someone who knows how to use money to create more. Your father and mother both saw that quality in me which was why they had kept me close for so long. I helped your father create a name for himself in boxing, not just as a player and coach but as a legend. If you had grown into the role we all planned for you when your mother was pregnant, as a great boxer or as the one who would maintain your father's legacy, maybe I would be able to convince you that you do in fact deserve and need that money. But we both know you still fear going head to head with another person, especially one who may be or is stronger than you." This was the bastard she had once seen as an uncle and accepted as part of her family twice. "I do not fear risks and the power others may have. _I_ am a fighter, much like your dear father. Your mother recognized that in me and married me. I can still uphold the Kasumi legacy by putting his small fortune to good use. Don't you agree?"

Fuu stared at him, refusing to answer. He was not about to let her to try to be defiant and demonstrate her hatred toward him. **"Don't you agree?"** She broke down as soon as his hand slammed against the desk and nodded.

He took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes at her. "Stupid indecisive brat." He shook his head at her before continuing his speech. "Since we both agree then there is just one last matter we need to address. You can't just give up that money to me. Not yet." The fear inside her grew exponentially at that statement. She wanted to finish any dealings she had to make with him soon, even if she would die soon after. She couldn't imagine spending months or years trapped with him. "We must wait until you turn 18. The money is supposed to be used for your care until you are old enough to be alone. I, as your caretaker and legal guardian, receive $500 a month to provide you with food, clothing, and any necessities for school for the next two years. I cannot withdraw more than that amount, nor can I save any leftover money. I must present bills and receipts to prove purchases at the end of the month and anything left over I must return. It is a complicated and unnecessary system. You understand the problem now?" She nodded despite herself. "So our plan until your 18th birthday, which is approximately 14 or so months from now, is to return to our home. I will take care of you until then, then you will relinquish your inheritance to me, afterward you may choose whatever future you desire for yourself and we will never have to be in a room with the other if you so wish. We will be boarding a train tomorrow evening."

He gave her a minute to let the information sink in. She looked down into her lap as soon as she knew she would not be punished or reprimanded for doing so. She wanted to scream and cry, she wanted to take back time and stay with Mugen. A tear fell onto her fists. She wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve, there was no use in hiding her fear anymore. He already knew it was there. He already knew how hopeless she truly was. She took a deep breath and managed to ask, "If I don't?"

Hisoka didn't believe she wouldn't follow his orders but he humored her still. "You remember my letter don't you?" Her silence was enough confirmation. "I know everything, Fuu. I still remember Shinsuke and I know about his mother's condition. My knowledge along with what my partner has given me is more than enough leverage over you. I can find that woman's home in which you found refuge in the span of two days and kill her and both children. Her fiance will be trickier to find and kill, but I'm sure once I do I would torture him first. Don't worry I would let you see him one last time to apologize for your selfishness, but only once he was so broken physically and emotionally he will be begging for death. I would save the best for last. That young man you have been traipsing around city to city with will suffer the most and for a longer period of time. From what Mukuro tells me, he will fight for the most time, probably try to save you. I figure he can't do that without all of his body parts and a leg seems like the right type of punishment after all the trouble he's caused—"

"Stop!"

"Afterward I have many plans, all of which include you helping me in destroying him. Not willingly, of course, but I know how to make couples break easier than anything else. Of course, you already know that don't you, Fuu?"

"Please," she begged. "Please, just stop. I've already abandoned everything. I'll do as you say."

He let a moment of silence pass and watched her squirm before he nodded. He leant forward in his chair and stared at her challengingly. She couldn't force herself to look up. "You'll follow me onto the train."

"Yes, sir." Fuu whispered hoarsely.

"You will stay with me without complains or threats to call the cops."

"Yes. Sir."

"And once you turn eighteen you _will_ sign over the money to me."

"Yes..."

"Any questions?"

She raised her head slowly to see the man in the eyes, "What about Mukuro?"

"As long as there are no interruptions he will leave with us too. And everything will be erased that can link anyone to any of the ordeals you've made me go through these last few months." He answered bitterly.

She was soon dismissed and escorted back to her room.

Sometime during the night, as Fuu spent a second sleepless night thinking about the guys and struggling with her hope that they'd come look for her and that they'd do as her letter said and trust her choice and stay away, a noise interrupted the usual dull quiet of the room.

Khoza appeared from the shadows, having snuck in past the guards, Fuu assumed. The girl looked worse than the last time she'd seen her. Fuu took note of the girl's darker than usual eyes and realized that she was not the only one having trouble sleeping.

Khoza timidly asked, "May I come in?"

Fuu wanted to sneer at the question but her conversation with Hisoka had already left her spent. Rather than sneer, she simply shrugged and sat down on the cot she had been provided with. "It won't make much of a difference if you ask, will it? You've already been in here for a while, I'm assuming."

"May I stay, then?"

"What do you want?" She pulled her legs up to rest against her chest and watched Khoza as she moved to lean against the wall beside the door's hinges. Fuu was growing impatient as the girl made no move to speak.

Finally, Khoza answered, "I'm sorry. I don't know and I can't begin to understand how hard this must all be for you, but I want you to know that I truly wish you did not have to go through any of it. If the circumstances were different...I think maybe we could have been good friends."

Fuu stared at the girl confused. She considered what she said seriously, she knew Khoza was being earnest which was what confused her the most. Before, she'd only seen her as Mukuro's sister, a possible spy and someone who might harm her. The fact that she'd snuck into her room at night, something she knew Khoza had to do since Mukuro shouted at anyone who had even behaved politely toward her since she got there, all to apologize left her unsure of the girl's intentions or alliances. "If it bothers you so much, then why do you stay and support Mukuro?"

Though she seemed shocked by the question, Khoza still answered. "He takes care of us, so I remain loyal to him."

She nodded and sat straighter to look at Khoza with her face completely exposed. "You said that before. I just can't believe that _"loyalty"_ is what let's you stand by as he commits heinous crimes and brushes you to the side until he needs you to do some dirty work. He isn't a good person. Not even to you. So _why_ do you stay?"

Khoza remained silent for a long time. This time, Fuu didn't pressure her to answer. Instead, she waited until the other girl was ready. After some time, Khoza sank to the floor, sitting against the wall, and began to speak. "It's not an easy thing to understand. But, he is my brother. And even more, he is Mukuro. Even if I were to leave because of something he did, he would try to find me. We're the only family the other has anymore. I can't leave. I can't leave him, not on my own, at least. Hino always knew that."

Silence filled the room once again.

"You're wrong," Fuu whispered. Khoza watched her waiting for an explanation. "Even if we'd met some other way, I don't think we would have ever been able to be friends. I know you hate the life you're living. You wouldn't have apologized, otherwise. You wouldn't have been so nice to me when you came to our room that last time. You feel guilty, because you won't do anything that goes against Mukuro and because this isn't a life you chose. And if you can be tied down to a life you hate for your entire life and be oppressed to the point where you can no longer tell right from wrong then we could have never been friends."

They kept each other's gaze, Fuu trying to gauge Khoza's reaction and Khoza trying to seek something in the other girl's eyes to feel forgiven. Though she was having a hard time finding that, but what she did see was misery mixed with pity. "I really am sorry."

Fuu sighed, knowing she shouldn't have expected any other sort of explanation from Khoza, but hoped to be proven wrong. "I know."

"He'll come for you."

Fuu's eyes widened, not expecting that last comment at all. Her fears from before returned. She both yearned for Mugen to come rescue her one last time and hoped he'd moved on and searched for his brother and sister instead. She was suddenly furious with Khoza for speaking about Mugen as if she were still really close to the man, as if she could speak for him or about him like a friend would. She had no right, in Fuu's mind. An overwhelming surge of emotions of fear, anger, sadness, care, and everything in between took over her mind. She could no longer handle having Khoza so near.

She felt her eyes begin to sting and her heart become frantic with thoughts of the man she cared so dearly for. She felt more raw and drained than she had since the day she first met Mugen in an alley behind a dumpster. _She has no right_. The thought rang clearly in her mind as Fuu placed all the blame on Khoza for her own decisions as well as those of the people around her. "Leave."

The command echoed quietly in the silent room. Khoza wanted to apologize again, though unsure for what this time, but left as asked.

After several minutes passed by, and after Fuu was able to calm herself enough to keep her tears falling silently instead of sobbing, she slipped off the side of the cot and sat on her knees with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She placed the pale bundle on the edge of the cot and bent her neck and back until her forehead rested against the fist firmly.

She waited for some time while she pushed any cries that threatened to surface past her control back further down her throat. Finally, she spoke and does the one thing she had avoided since her father's death.

She dug in the back of her mind for the strength and words her father used to use when praying, especially in front of the congregation. "Dear Lord, almighty. I come to you as I break, fearfully and desperately. Forgive me for my sins, dear Father, forgive me for abandoning you when I thought you'd abandoned my family." A shiver through her spine made her pause and consider what she was asking for. She knew what she wanted, she wanted everyone to be safe. She wanted to actually be wrong for abandoning her religion when she believed that the Lord who her father praised for years had turned His back on her family. "I ask that you please prove me wrong." Her thoughts returned to Mugen. Mugen, who had taken care of her for so long and who she abandoned in the end. "I have no right, but if you could just take care of him, sinful as he is, I would really appreciate it. I don't ask this for myself, but for him and his family and all those who have helped me survive until now. If anything, reward him for his courage and his inability to see someone innocent suffer needlessly.

"I know he's a jerk, but if my faith in you in the past was worth anything could you please keep him safe? I'm sorry for all the wrong I've done by you, and I even ask for forgiveness for what he has done. Please, please, just keep him safe. Even if I have to suffer and endure living with Hisoka, can you please keep him alive and let him find happiness? I'm sorry if this counts as a selfish prayer because of what he means to me, but I really do feel that he deserves that at the very least.

"Thank you for letting me meet him and grow to care about him. Really, thank you.

"Amen."

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

Mugen recognized the dirt bag who had been the last to kidnap Fuu, even though it was accidental, almost immediately in the underground casino he had broken into months ago. He had recognized Mugen too. The man had tried to run away, vainly, before asking for mercy while crying when he was finally caught by the angry ex-gangster.

He had the large nosed idiot pinned against a wall with one hand and held a gun to his chin with another. "A place like this must have some ties with providers. So don't fucking try to lie to me, you little whisky shit, where the hell is Mukuro?"

The man fainted almost instantly but woke up soon after when he was slapped with the butt of Mugen's gun. "He's at the west end of the city! Please don't shoot!"

Mugen smirked in victory and made the man draw out a map on an old napkin. As soon as he had made sure that the map was correct, by threatening others in the casino, Mugen ran outside to where Jin was waiting. Not before shouting behind his shoulder: "If this is shit, make sure you're far gone by the time I get back!"

As soon as he reached the car, Mugen took control of the situation by opening the door on the driver's side and shoving Jin harshly until he relented and moved to the passenger's seat. "Do you even know how to drive?" The man was mildly concerned on the outside but terrified for what may happen to them soon.

The younger man simply laughed and started the car, "I ain't got a license if that's what you're askin'."

As if to urge Mugen to start driving, Momo barked loudly from the back.

Though Jin was thrown by Mugen's laughter, he found some comfort in the fact that the man's uncanny, and sometimes irrational, confidence was back.

The car lurched this way and that as Mugen made sharp turn after sharp turn while speeding in directions Jin had to trust lead to where Fuu would be. The plan, simple and flawed, was to go to where her step-father and Mukuro were most likely keeping her. Finding Mukuro was the first step, if they could find him they could find her step-father, and if they found him then they would find Fuu.

Mugen had told him that since the two men were working together, and since Fuu's step-father was not from the area as far he could tell from how far her hometown and the city where they all had met was from Nagasaki, they must be in the same place. The ex-dealer was banking on this theory and the idea that Fuu would be easy to rescue, with this came his confidence.

If Mugen was right then it would be a matter of either sneaking past or knocking past Mukuro, Fuu's step-father, their men, and probably Khoza before they could reach the girl. Then, Mugen so eloquently elaborated earlier, he would convince "that stupid little brat" that she was wrong to think she could save him when he'd been doing that for her since they met. He would then either force her to leave with them or they would all walk away from the entire mess easily and look for refuge, once again.

Jin was not at all sure how much trust he could or should put on Mugen's plan, especially since his feelings for Fuu would explain why Mugen didn't take into account the possibility that their adversaries would think ahead and know their intentions, therefore setting up a few surprises for the men. No matter how simple their plan was, the situation, he could tell though he didn't really know it as well as Mugen, was not nearly as simple as their plan.

As a large, apparently abandoned and foreclosed, building came up ahead, Jin took in a deep calming breath and pulled out one of his guns readily. His eyes stayed focused on the increasingly close target and most importantly his mind stayed focused on his task. He was there to help his best friend, though neither would ever admit this. He was there to help his friend save the girl he, either wouldn't admit to or did not yet know, loved.

Because he was so focused on this task, he didn't turn to yell at Mugen when the idiot crashed the car through the front entrance of the building.

Both men opened their doors and got out of the car right after the crash, before the debris had even cleared.

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

Fuu's eyes widened at the sound of a loud crash. Her heart beat erratically from both the sound and the feel of the entire building shaking.

_No._

It didn't take the yells from outside her room to tell her that Mugen had done one more thing she had asked him to not do. This time, however, the consequences would be dire.

Without realizing she was moving, Fuu found herself slamming her body against her room's door and beating on it frantically. "Hey! Someone let me out! Hey!" Once her brain had caught up with her words and her actions, she was once again thrown for a loop as the door opened. Her senses were flooded from both the increase in light and noise that attacked her so suddenly. Again, she had no time to think over what was happening before she felt herself be pulled harshly by the arm and forced to walk in a path she didn't recognize.

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

"Fuck!"

Mugen was seething once the debris and dust cleared, showing a woman ready to fight. The woman's eyes were glassy, but she seemed to be completely aware of her surroundings. Jin couldn't believe the sight in front of him. If her stance and the gun in her hand weren't so perfectly poised and positioned, he would have taken the stranger as a joke.

"You may not pass," she said without a trace of fear in her voice.

Though Jin recognized the woman as a threat, Mugen did not and moved forward. "Yeah right, lady." If it hadn't been for Mugen's always alert senses and almost divine instincts he would have been wounded by his second step.

He looked up at the woman from a crab stance on the floor, with a glare of annoyance. Jin bet if the situation had been different Mugen would have been excited to fight with the woman, but at the moment the idiot only saw red and would be more than capable of acting irrationally out of impatience to reach his goal.

"I will not repeat myself."

Mugen placed a hand on the ground and began to push himself forward, Jin guessed he would dash forward and try to kill the woman before she could do that to him. Mugen expected to be injured but didn't care at the moment. So, before Jin could see their entire plan crumble into nothing in mere minutes, he stepped in front of Mugen while keeping his eyes on the woman.

"Mukuro might be further ahead. I know you wish to kill him yourself."

Though he could not see him, Jin knew Mugen was glowering at him. "I can take this damn chick, Mukuro, and an entire army. I don't need you to fucking—"

Jin turned his head to the side just enough to look over his shoulder and glare at Mugen in warning. His slight pause was enough for him to say one last thing before shooting four times as he ran forward and slipped a dagger out while the woman was momentarily distracted.

"Take care of Fuu."

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

Two floors. There were two floors in the building. The bedrooms and merchandise were all on the top floor. Fuu and Hisoka would be in the storage room with some of his men while he and his best men, and Hisoka's best woman, would stay on the first floor to get rid of the trash.

The woman was at the front of the building, at the entrance. His men were spread out throughout the first floor. And Mukuro, he was waiting just past the door that lead to the concrete stairs that lead to the top floor.

Normally, he would join in on the main operations, but he knew Mugen would be coming for him. Their last meeting had left Mukuro humiliated, knowing that Mugen had let him live when he could have just as easily killed him. That along with their history made him choose to stop the damn bastard himself, man to man. It was time for their story to end.

Of course, Mugen would have to get past three of his strongest and the blind woman named Sara first. By that point, Mukuro knew, he would come out on top and finally kill Mugen.

Mukuro thought all of this as he toyed with an old dagger from Ryukyu, his lucky dagger, and listened to the music of gunshots echo through the building. All of this because of one stupid girl. Hell, Mukuro knew that if it weren't for that Fuu girl Mugen would have never changed so drastically from the man he once considered a brother. If it weren't for her it wouldn't be as easy to accept the task of killing his fellow Ryukyan.

Soon the gunshots no longer sounded, not from anywhere in the building. But what Mukuro could hear now were the sounds of Mugen's heavy trots, panting, and slamming doors as he tried to find the girl or stairs. He would be there soon enough.

Mukuro concealed his dagger lazily and pulled out a small pistol he held readily for Mugen's grand entrance.

The door slammed open just seconds after Mukuro had made himself ready. Mugen seemed to have only suffered one injury, judging from the red blotch on his jaw which would surely bruise. Other than that, he was perfectly healthy. The panting and wild look in his eyes was not from exhaustion, it was from worry.

Mugen's gun was aimed at the spot between Mukuro's eyes perfectly, but still Mukuro knew he could win. Mugen had a weakness now.

Drolly, Mukuro spoke, "If it isn't my old friend Mugen." The next sentence he deliberately drew out slowly with each syllable. "What brings you here, business or pleasure?"

**- - 20 - - 20 - -**

The room was filled to the brim with wooden boxes. If it weren't for Mukuro's reputation she would have assumed that the place was a run of the mill warehouse or storage room.

"Don't let anyone through!" Hisoka shouted as he grabbed Fuu's free arm, causing the man who had been shoving her to finally release, and pulled her to the center of the room.

Ten men surrounded her and her step-father on all sides, in a shaky circle, while carrying heavy artillery. Her eyes widened as she took in the intent behind the men's positions.

She grabbed Hisoka's arm desperately, "Call them off! You can't kill them!"

He looked down at her and frowned, "I most certainly can." To finalize his statement he shoved her off his arm with a grimace. "If you don't cause a scene I promise it'll be as painless as possible."

She searched her brain for anything to stop him. He needed her after all, it wasn't as if he could kill her. The idea came to her immediately. "You can't! If you kill him, you'd lose your leverage!"

Hisoka seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "Trust me, Fuu. I have plenty of leverage. For example, Shinsuke and I heard one of my men had warmed up to you before I had him demoted."

The room felt like it was shaking and about to break around her. She needed to do something. She could stall or something like that. "At least let me try to convince him to leave. Please."

"Oh, of course." Hisoka scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. He shook his head and stared her down in an almost professional manner, where what he said appeared to not affect him as seriously as it did her. "There's no words that could stop a man in love."

The word struck her deeply like the bullets ringing from below. She had stopped herself from thinking of that word until then, and avoiding that idea was what kept her from becoming as tragic and stupid a woman as Juliet Capulet. That stupid word could lead to both Mugen's and her deaths.

"What if I tell him I don't love him?" She was reaching for something and only catching air. The idea was as cliché as Romeo and Juliet and even more flawed than the couple's deadly plan. Mugen would either not believe her, yell at her for even bringing up something as stupid as love, laugh, or any combination of the three.

The slap that followed her suggestion came as quickly as the floor. Hisoka's snide remarks and berating comments fell on deaf ears. She was in shock. She was in shock and desperate. And all that the slap did was let her fear break through in one fell swoop. Panic made her do one of the most reckless actions she'd ever done in her life.

As she started to stand straight she grabbed Hisoka by the shoulders, pulled him to her, crashed his groin into her knee, hit his nose with the heel of her palm and ran straight into the small gap between two of the men to try to run free. The man to her right managed to grab her by the hair and push her to the floor, the man to her left had acted out of panic like her and accidentally shot his gun off several times when her shove caused him to turn.

The inexperiences gunman managed to kill the first man to his left and seriously injure the second in the shoulder.

The man holding her by the hair spat in her ear as he spoke, "You little shit!"

Two more shots sounded and the man to her left and the man he had injured soon followed their comrade to the floor. Fuu's eyes would not shut as she stared at the three bodies. Her breathing was erratic, she knew, and things seemed to shake more and make less sense than ever. Her world was caving in.

And soon, it would end when Mugen burst through the metal door to the room and joined the bodies on the floor.

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: So I didn't expect this chapter to actually be this long...Sorry guys. Anyways! To make up for the long wait for last chapter and the additional week you all had to wait for this I have two surprises!**

**One, is a one-shot here:**

** www . fanfiction s / 8456147 / 1 / Youre _ Alive**

**The other, is a double preview!**

**Preview for next chapter, Scene 1:**

"I have children as well," Sara's face contorted into a tight grimace. "I can understand why you would do this." She only seemed to gain more resolve. "However, if I am to see my own kids again and become the father they deserve," Jin switched the safety. "I can not die here."

She nodded once in consent, "I feel the same way."

**Scene 2:**

Mukuro laughed in Mugen's ear darkly, "And once that dumb bastard leaves the house..." He found even more pleasure as Mugen's body turned rigid. "At least I won't kill the girl this time."

Mukuro laughed in Mugen's ear darkly, "And once that dumb bastard leaves the house..." He found even more pleasure as Mugen's body turned rigid. "At least I won't kill the girl this time."

"Bas—tard..."

**Moody1656: Nearing the end, you guys!**


End file.
